A Bela e a Fera
by Hana-Lis
Summary: Esse provavelmente era mais um conto às avessas. Ela era linda, gentil. Perfeita! Seu sorriso me encantava e seu perfume me embriagava. Ela era uma bela flor que acabara de desabrochar e eu? Eu era uma fera, um ser selvagem, e, estava apaixonado. Por ela.
1. Missão Rank S

**_Nota__: Os personagens de Naruto pertencem a Kishimoto Masashi e empresas licenciadas. Fics sem fins lucrativos a não ser diversão. Feito de fã para fã._ **

* * *

Alguém aí foi no Anime Dreams?

Eu tava lá... rsrs

* * *

Uma boa leitura a todos!

* * *

**A bela e a fera**

**Capitulo I: Missão Rank S**

Aquele era um dia como qualquer outro. O sol brilhava alto e os pássaros cantavam na árvore em frente à minha janela. Minha mãe e minha irmã discutiam no andar de baixo por algo sem motivo – _como quase todas as manhãs. _E mamãe ainda insistia em dizer que não sabia _porque_ papai a havia abandonado. Talvez fosse por isso que Hana não tivesse um namorado também, o que acabava sobrando pra mim que era alvo de toda sua frustração e carência afetiva. Acordava de TPM, mal humorada ou então carente, mesmo depois de ter comido uma caixa de chocolates na noite passada? _Era tudo culpa do Kiba!_

A cada dia que se passava ela ficava mais parecida com mamãe: _Irascível, mandona e briguenta! _

Que homem suportaria uma mulher assim?

Eu tinha medo de minha mãe até hoje, o que queria dizer que, provavelmente, meu pai também tinha. O meu ideal de mulher perfeita estava muito longe do perfil psicopata de Hana e mamãe.

Elas assustavam.

_Eu queria uma mulher que me encantasse apenas com o seu sorriso... _

A mulher perfeita pra mim teria de ser doce, gentil e prestativa e não um sargento rabugento e mal humorado que aparentava ter doses de testosterona maiores do que eu. É, ela teria de ser divertida também, e claro, que bonita. Eu não seria hipócrita de contar uma mentira como essa, de que o que realmente importa é _só_ o que está por dentro nem mesmo pra Akamaru. Na verdade, ele era tão ou mais exigente que eu com suas fêmeas.

-Ah propósito... _Parabéns papai!_ –eu acariciei a cabeça peluda de Akamaru que jazia deitado aos pés da escrivaninha. Ele latiu feliz e orgulhoso e então lambeu a minha mão.

Nós havíamos decidido que Akamaru seria o próximo reprodutor da nossa criação particular de cães ninjas. O antigo estava velho demais pra isso e sua prole já não era mais perfeita como a que condizia a linhagem de Akamaru. Na verdade, Akamaru fazia parte da ultima ninhada reproduzida com sucesso pelo nosso antigo cão reprodutor.

_**-KIBA, ABRA JÁ ESSA PORTA!**_

Era Hana e ela gritava tanto que eu tinha vontade de mandá-la calar a boca, o que não fiz. Quando ela gritava assim se eu dissesse a menor das ofensas na tentativa de me defender ou lhe sinalizar que não era surdo, ela pulava em cima de mim rosnando e com os dentes à mostra. Se mamãe não nos separasse acho que ela realmente me morderia até a morte.

Ultimamente Hana me parecia uma cadela no cio, mas... _Insatisfeita. _Tinha _muito_ o que oferecer, mas aparentemente poucos eram os que tinham coragem de aceitar o convite de seu uivar lascivo.

_**-ANDA LOGO E ABRA ESSA PORTA, SEU IDIOTA! **_

Eu a ignorei por mais alguns instantes só pra ouvi-la ganir e rosnar de raiva do outro lado da porta. Akamaru ria junto de mim. Ele tanto quanto eu adorava irritar Hana, motivo pelo qual ela adquira antipatia pelo meu cão também. Hana não se cansava de dizer que o _seu_ cão ninja teria sido um melhor reprodutor do que Akamaru.

**_-BAKA! É AQUELA GAROTA ESTRANHA... HINATA. EU INSISTI PRA QUE ELA ENTRASSE, MAS ELA NÃO QUIS E..._**

No mesmo instante eu saltei da cadeira e me reclinei sobre a escrivaninha a fim de olhar pela janela. Hinata estava na porta da minha casa no andar de baixo e parecia desconfortável com os gritos de Hana que, obviamente, chegavam nitidamente até seus ouvidos.

Hinata nunca vinha até minha casa – _muito menos sozinha_ – sendo então, aquilo só podia dizer uma coisa, que estávamos escalados para uma nova missão ninja. Na maioria das vezes quem vinha me avisar era Shino, mas quando ele era escalado como líder do grupo geralmente quem vinha me avisar era Hinata. Shino era preciso e gostava de analisar sozinho o grau de dificuldade da missão e só então nos informar que posições teríamos dentro dela.

Shino era um ótimo líder.

Calcei os sapatos e saltei pra fora dali ouvindo uma piadinha infame de Hana no corredor, devido a minha _aparente_ pressa em descer. Akamaru veio comigo. Quando cheguei no andar de baixo vi que mamãe conversava com Hinata. Já na porta eu apenas observei as duas. Mamãe tinha um dos filhotes de Akamaru no colo e Hinata parecia encantada com aquela bola de pêlos. Mas quem não ficaria?

Seus olhos perolados cintilavam enquanto acariciava a cabeça do cãozinho e um terno sorriso brincava em seus lábios pequenos. Sempre que eu a via com aquele sorriso cristalino, eu me perguntava: _O que foi que ela viu no Naruto?_ E pior... Como é que aquele idiota ainda jaz cego aos encantos e sentimentos dela?

Mas eu não podia olhar ou pensar muito em Hinata, por três motivos:

**-Primeiro****: **_Ela sempre corava e se constrangia quando eu fazia isso._

**-Segundo****:** _Eu me pegava tendo pensamentos estranhos com relação a minha colega de time e isso era proibido pelo regulamento ninja._

**-Terceiro****:** _Esses pensamentos estranhos e inapropriados às vezes me faziam corar também... _

_-Kiba-kun!? Ohayou!_ –ela sorriu gentil pra mim assim que me viu. Mamãe me deu uma piscadela nada discreta como se dissesse: _"Vai fundo meu filho!"; _e eu quis correr dali.

-Kiba, meu filho...; como se não bastasse, ela continuou. –Hinata-chan veio até aqui só pra...

-Pra me chamar para outra _missão ninja_ mãe! –eu a cortei e me aproximei de Hinata. –Certo Hinata?

-Hai; Hinata concordou meio confusa, mas parecia ter compreendido meu olhar suplicante de que era melhor não entramos em detalhes e escapulir dali o mais rápido possível.

-Então vamos! –eu a puxei pela mão e ela corou. Pude constatar isso pela olhadela que lhe lancei pelo canto dos olhos enquanto a arrastava pra longe dali. Mas o que eu podia fazer?

Mamãe era terrível e dar tempo para que Hana descesse e se juntasse a ela certamente me faria corar também. Elas simplesmente adoravam me fazer passar vergonha. Isso era como um _hobby_, um prazer, uma forma de lazer pras duas, isso sim.

-Ja ne! –me despedi rapidamente.

-Ja ne, Sra. Inuzuka, foi um prazer revê-la! –Hinata fez questão de ser gentil com minha mãe, mesmo enquanto era arrastada por mim. Até mesmo Akamaru a puxava pela barra da calça. É pelo menos ele parecia compreender o que eu sentia naquele momento.

Somente quando cruzei o portão e deixei minha casa e família pra trás, eu finalmente pude suspirar aliviado.

-Onde o Shino está nos esperando? –eu perguntei e ainda a arrastava comigo, mesmo que Akamaru já não mais se desse a esse trabalho e andasse do meu lado.

-Perto da área três, onde costumávamos treinar com Kurenai-sensei; ela me respondeu e então se decorreu um longo silencio, até que ela gaguejasse como sempre fazia quando estava nervosa e começasse a pronunciar meu nome: -Kiba... Ki-Kiba-kun, eu...

-Você o que? –eu continuei a andar e a arrastar comigo.

-Eu... Eu... Eu estava pensando; ela ponderou e eu parei de andar, finalmente me voltando pra ela. –_Você já pode me soltar;_ ela completou e então corou violentamente evitando meus olhos.

_Droga! _Como é que eu podia ter feito aquilo? A arrastado pelas ruas de Konoha daquele jeito? Só o que me faltava era passar algum idiota e interpretar mal a situação...

E não é que ele apareceu? _O Idiota?_ O meu azar é que o _idiota número_ _um_ não estava de plantão, porque eu adoraria que fosse Naruto a ter visto aquilo. Porque? Bom, eu não sei ao certo, mas teria adorado se tivesse sido ele. O idiota porem fora Lee. Do outro lado da rua aquele idiota sobrancelhudo sorriu me mostrando toda a sua arcada dentária e me fez um sinal de aprovação com uma das mãos, tipo: _"Nota dez!". _

Por sorte, Hinata estava preocupada demais fitando o chão e não se voltou para o outro lado da rua até que Lee dobrou a esquina.

-Vamos, Shino deve estar nos esperando; disse simplesmente e ela se voltou pra mim.

-Hai.

* * *

**Missão Rank S**

**Time**: 8

**Integrantes do time**: Aburami Shino, Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuuga Hinata.

**Líder: **Aburami Shino.

* * *

Shino como sempre foi ágil em nos por a parte das informações sobre a missão – ou pelo menos parte dela – e também qual seria nossa posição dentro dela. Tão logo estávamos caminho a nossa nova missão, nossa primeira missão de rank S. A missão era de risco médio/alto e consistia em recuperar um bem roubado pertencente a um senhor feudal vizinho.

Pulávamos rapidamente entre frondosas árvores quando Shino voltou a repassar o plano.

-Como já disse antes de partir, nossa missão é de risco médio. Seguimos as pistas cedidas pelo nosso contratante. Nos infiltramos. Recuperamos o bem roubado que nos foi designado resgatar e escapamos sem estardalhaço ou confusão.

Shino se voltou pra mim naquele instante. E eu sabia que a indireta era pra mim e Akamaru.

-Recapitulemos então a posição de cada um; ele continuou. –Eu já enviei um de meus insetos na frente para examinar o local e se há risco de termos um combate frente a frente, o que nos poria em desvantagem e aumentaria o risco da missão, já que a idéia é sermos o mais discretos possíveis. Se houverem guardas cercando o prédio, ou coisa do tipo, o que é esperado, saberemos antes de chegar ao local. Quando meu inseto espião fizer um escaneamento perfeito de toda a área ele voltará até mim e me repassará tudo o que viu. Hinata? –Shino indagou se voltando para a Hyuuga para que a mesma recapitulasse sua posição.

-Manterei o _byakugan_ ativado para nos deixar em alerta tanto quanto a estarmos sendo seguidos, quanto no que se trata da infiltração do prédio inimigo.

-Kiba? –Shino se dirigiu a mim para que repassasse minha posição também.

-Eu e Akamaru ficaremos do lado de fora do prédio vendo _vocês_ fazerem _tudo_ sozinhos...

Eu rolei os olhos e bufei irritado no que Shino me lançou um olhar de repreensão sobre as lentes de seus óculos escuros.

-Ué, não foi isso que combinamos ainda há pouco? –eu revidei e Shino voltou a franzir o cenho irritado. Akamaru latiu concordando comigo.

-Kiba-kun...; Hinata se voltou suplicante pra mim. Desentendimentos entre colegas de time numa missão não eram bem vindos, pois fatalmente poriam tudo a perder.

-Kiba, você e Akamaru nos darão cobertura; Shino por fim continuou depois de um suspiro cansado. –Graças a sua habilidade de rastrear chakra você e Akamaru poderão nos deixar em alerta se algo fugir do controle. Vocês conhecem nosso chakra e cheiro e facilmente sentirão a presença de alguém estranho por perto. Se isso acontecer você irá nos avisar através do radio comunicador, certo?

Shino apontou para o item eletrônico em seu pescoço, igual ao que Hinata e eu também usávamos.

-Certo já entendi; suspirei cansado e então resmunguei em um tom de voz sibilante e entre dentes. _–Ficaremos sem fazer nada..._

Shino já ia me repreender mais uma vez quando o seu inseto espião apareceu e pousou em seu ombro esquerdo. Paramos no mesmo instante e depois de alguns instantes de silencio como se o inseto sussurrasse em seu ouvido, ele se voltou para mim e Hinata:

-Vamos descer um pouco; dito isso ele saltou direto para o chão e nós o acompanhamos.

Já no chão Shino abriu o mapa que tínhamos sobre a localização do prédio inimigo. Hinata e eu nos sentamos junto dele e esperamos que ele nos repassasse o que seu inseto havia descoberto.

-Olhem; ele pediu e então tocou num ponto do mapa. –Aqui há uma torre de observação onde a cada seis horas há uma troca de turno. Em volta de todo o prédio há poucos guardas, mas esses poucos se concentram especificamente aos pés dessa mesma torre, o que quer dizer que, provavelmente, o que estamos procurando deve estar lá.

-Acho que isso parece óbvio não? –eu me voltei pra Shino.

-Sim, mas por parecer fácil demais é que devemos tomar um maior cuidado; respondeu-me Shino e ambos concordamos com ele. Só então Hinata se pronunciou.

-Mas... Shino-kun, o que exatamente estamos procurando? Ficaria mais fácil procurar pelo bem roubado se tivéssemos uma descrição precisa de como ele é.

-Ela está certa Shino. Nós nem ao menos sabemos do que se trata o objeto que devemos resgatar, que deve ser de um valor inestimável ao homem que nos contratou. O que é? Uma jóia? Um pergaminho ninja com ninjutsus especiais? –eu lhe lancei algumas hipóteses prováveis.

Shino retirou de dentro do casaco um pergaminho e o entregou primeiro pra Hinata que estava ao seu lado. Lá estava o que iríamos resgatar em nossa primeira missão rank S.

-E então é uma jóia? –eu indaguei enquanto os olhos claros de Hinata se detinham demoradamente sobre o pergaminho.

-É um baú; ela finalmente disse, mas ainda fitava o pergaminho.

-Um baú? Um baú cheio de jóias? –eu insisti. –Deve ser para que o nosso contratante nos pague mais de 1.000.000 ryous; sorri satisfeito, mas quem me respondeu foi Shino. Hinata estranhamente parecia ter corado.

-Se trata de um baú Kiba, mas não há jóia alguma dentro dele.

-Pergaminhos com ninjutsus especiais então? –eu indaguei e dessa vez foi Hinata quem me respondeu.

-Cartas. _O baú está cheio de cartas de amor..._

_-O QUE?_ –eu quase gritei, ou melhor, gritei surpreso ante aquela afirmação. Com as bochechas rosadas Hinata se voltou pra mim e me entregou o pergaminho que observava ainda há pouco.

-Isso mesmo Kiba, o que temos que recuperar é um baú cheio de cartas que o nosso contratante escrevia em segredo a uma mulher; disse-me Shino.

-E por que raios alguém roubaria um baú cheio de cartas? Ainda mais contendo esse _tipo_ de conteúdo? –eu ainda estava perplexo fitando o desenho com a descrição do baú contido no pergaminho.

O baú era pequeno e parecia ter uma tonalidade de ouro envelhecido. Uma grande jóia vermelho rubi jazia no feixe no mesmo. Se parecia com uma flor de Lis, vermelha e vibrante como se fosse feita de sangue. Abaixo da descrição do baú estava a descrição do _porque _ele era um item que deveria ser resgatado o mais rápido possível. É certamente aquele baú valia muito mais do que um monte de papel escrito por um velho ridiculamente apaixonado; pensei.

Shino suspirou antes de me responder, como se adivinhasse meus pensamentos.

-Yachi-sama, o senhor feudal que nos contratou escrevia cartas a uma mulher comprometida. Essa mulher é a esposa do homem que roubou esse baú; eu abri a boca sem emitir som algum e Shino continuou. –Agora entende a gravidade disso Kiba? Nesse baú furtado estão as provas da traição da esposa de nosso inimigo, estão as cartas que ela respondia secretamente a Yachi-sama e outras que ele escreveu para ela, mas não teve oportunidade de entregar. Por muito menos, guerras já foram iniciadas. A ira de um homem traído infelizmente pode ser o estopim para uma desordem que pode culminar em algo muito maior.

_-Raios!_ Agora um par de chifres pode culminar numa guerra entre países vizinhos? –eu me voltei para Hinata e Shino completamente revoltado pelo que acabara de ouvir. –Vamos nos arriscar numa missão que pode terminar passando de nível médio pra alto risco só porque esse velho que nos contratou _cobiçou a mulher do próximo? _–completei sarcástico.

-Nisso você tem razão; murmurou Shino. –Pois ainda há mais nessa história...

_-Mais?_ –eu bufei cansado.

-Yachi-sama; começou Hinata e aquele tom rosado ainda não havia desaparecido de suas faces pálidas. –Ele é irmão de Yasuhiko-sama, o homem quem roubou o baú contendo as cartas...

Agora sim, eu estava sem palavras.

Nossa missão rank S parecia ter se tornado um verdadeiro dramalhão, digno de folhetins... Há, mas daqueles romances idiotas que Hana lia escondido, para poder continuar mantendo sua pose de _'macho'._

* * *

Já era noite quando por fim nos aproximamos de nosso objetivo, a residência de Yasuhiko-sama. Como o descrito pelo inseto espião de Shino o local estava sendo parcamente vigiado, o que confirmava que facilmente poderíamos passar por sua defesa. Paramos para um breve descanso não muito longe dali, depois de decidirmos invadir o local e por nosso plano em ação de madrugada, que era quando haveria outra troca de turno na torre de observação. Eu estava sentado no chão, recostado contra uma árvore nodosa de onde podia ver Hinata brincando com Akamaru. A lua alta no céu me permitia ver com clareza seus risos inocentes quando vez ou outra Akamaru lhe lambia a bochecha ou pescoço.

_Eu senti vontade de estar no lugar dele naquele momento..._

Sabia que era errado, mas vez ou outra eu me pegava tendo aqueles pensamentos estranhos com relação a Hinata. Havíamos crescido juntos e ela me parecia mais minha irmã do que Hana em dados momentos, entretanto, conforme o tempo foi passando a minha forma de vê-la mudou completamente.

Hinata há um bom tempo já não era mais a garotinha fraca, tímida e introvertida que conheci na Academia Ninja. Bom, na verdade ela ainda era tímida e introvertida, mas não mais uma garotinha, tão pouco fraca. Ela havia se tornado uma mulher, uma linda mulher, e apesar das dificuldades a cada dia ela tentava se superar e tornar-se mais forte.

Hyuuga Hinata me encantava por dois motivos, o primeiro era por conta de sua beleza, algo que ela parecia ignorar_._ Seu rosto era perfeito, olhos, nariz, boca... _O cheiro._ O perfume dela era algo que nem mesmo com meu olfato apurado eu pude sentir em qualquer outra pessoa, ou melhor, mulher.

Seu perfume suave como a de uma flor que acaba de desabrochar era único e havia passado a ser o meu cheiro preferido também.

Outro marcante atrativo eram as curvas sinuosas que Hinata possuía e que, na maioria das vezes, permaneciam escondidas sob um exagerado acúmulo de vestes, mas que não passavam despercebidas por meus olhos cobiçosos. Com toda certeza ela tinha mais curvas que Ino para exibir, mas era exatamente nisso que ela se diferenciava. Enquanto Ino fazia questão de exibir suas curvas, cabelos, seios e pernas, Hinata parecia querer se ocultar, o que me atraía ainda mais.

Aquele acúmulo de tecido devia ocultar uma tez de seda, perfumada e deliciosa ao toque. _Ao paladar._

Mais uma vez eu tinha pensamentos estranhos e inapropriados sobre ela e devia espantá-los, caso contrário, teria de tomar um banho gelado urgente ou quem sabe literalmente me afogar num rio próximo.

Ah é... Faltava o segundo motivo pelo qual eu havia me fascinado por ela. _Hinata era doce, gentil e prestativa._ Ela me fazia desejar estar por mais tempo possível perto dela. Eu tinha vontade de protegê-la, de mantê-la acarinhada em meus braços e afastar todo o mal que poderia acometer aquela bela flor.

O infortúnio, porem, era que há muito tempo ela claramente havia deixado de precisar de proteção. Hinata havia se tornado uma excelente ninja e apesar de seu pai não reconhecer tal evolução, ela havia se tornado tão boa quanto Neji em taijutsu. Até mesmo ele, Neji, reconhecia que a prima havia melhorado muito suas habilidades.

O problema de Hinata era não conseguir reconhecer a si mesma, suas qualidades que não eram poucas e se focar apenas em seus defeitos. Hinata precisava aprender a tomar iniciativas e confiar mais em si mesma na hora de tomar decisões importantes em sua vida, mas...

_Quem era eu pra lhe dar conselhos?_

Eu tinha quase vinte anos, ainda morava com minha mãe e irmã e tinha mais medo das duas do que ter de enfrentar um exército de ninjas inimigos ou uma missão de alto risco. Já fazia alguns anos que eu ensaiava em sair de casa e morar sozinho como muitos de meus amigos haviam feito, mas meus planos não haviam passado de doces devaneios até então.

Desde minha primeira – _infeliz e traumatizante, _não havia como me esquecer disso – experiência sexual há três anos eu havia decidido que me mudaria para longe de minha família o quanto antes. Aquilo ainda me deixava mais envergonhado e rubro que Hinata quando me lembrava de tal situação.

Mamãe e Hana haviam saído e dito que só iriam voltar no dia seguinte. Ino vinha me dando bola há algum tempo desde que Shikamaru havia lhe dado um fora.

Era mais fácil do que somar dois mais dois não?

Ino era bonita, viçosa aos olhos de qualquer homem, estava carente e eu... Eu literalmente _precisava_ de uma fêmea.

O resultado disso tudo, porem, foi desastroso, mesmo que prazeroso.

Ino era melhor do que eu imaginava na cama e em poucas palavras diria que ela era uma verdadeira '_cadela'._ Não sei se tudo aquilo que fizemos foi devido à _absurda_ carência dela e a vontade de dar o troco em Shikamaru que havia começado a sair com Temari, mas o fato foi que eu literalmente saciei anos de desejo reprimido numa única noite.

Acho que Ino _abusou_ de mim, agora que analiso melhor a situação. Eu era completamente inexperiente e ela experiente demais se comparada comigo.

Ela claramente havia me feito de seu _brinquedinho_ durante algumas horas.

Eu havia sido _violado_, mas havia gostado, bem, até que... _Mamãe e Hana apareceram do nada em casa e invadiram o meu quarto justamente quando Ino confirmava ser uma cadela no cio e me fazia... _

_**-Eu realmente preciso sair de casa...**_

-O que disse? –Shino que estava do meu lado, logo se voltou pra mim ao me ver resmungando sozinho.

-Que eu devia ter aceitado o seu convite e dividir o apartamento com você; eu me voltei pra ele que se sentou junto de mim.

-O convite ainda está de pé, caso tenha _coragem _de enfrentar sua mãe; aquilo soou de forma jocosa, mas Shino nunca ria então eu não saberia dizer se estava certo quanto a isso.

-Quem sabe depois que voltarmos de viagem; eu suspirei cansado e então voltei a fitar Hinata e Akamaru que brincavam alheios a nossa conversa. –Não quero mais ter de me enfiar em becos escuros ou motéis de quinta toda vez que quiser ter uma mulher. Em casa _nunca mais_, uma vez já foi assustador e constrangedor demais pro meu gosto; completei taxativo e Shino demorou em me responder.

-Eu sei, Ino me contou; ele respondeu por fim e eu me arrependi de ter tocado nesse assunto. Shino era discreto demais, quase que invisível, mas já fazia um bom tempo que aparentemente ele saia as escondidas com Ino.

-É, bem…

-Qual é o seu problema com relação a Hinata? –ele indagou de repente mudando completamente de assunto ao me ver titubear.

-Como é que é? –eu quase saltei e então me voltei pra ele.

-Eu não sou cego Kiba; ele respondeu simplesmente.

-Não sei do que está falando; eu dei de ombros e sem ao menos perceber meus olhos haviam novamente se voltado na direção de Hinata. Eu havia acabado de me trair com aquilo e nem ao menos percebia isso.

-Devia prestar mais atenção na forma como você olha pra ela então. Já faz algum tempo que eu noto isso, e acredite, ela também já percebeu; completou Shino ao me ver voltar surpreso na sua direção.

-Você, eu, bem... Não é _nada _disso que você está pensando, isso eu garanto; balbuciei. _Droga!_ Eu era um péssimo mentiroso.

-É bom que seja mesmo e por dois motivos; Shino se voltou sério pra mim. –O primeiro é que Hinata é minha amiga, aliás, sua também, e eu _jamais_ permitiria que você ferisse o coração dela. Já chega o que ela sofreu e ainda sofre com a rejeição do Naruto. E segundo, você, bem sabe que se relacionar com companheiros de time é contra o regulamento ninja. Isso só traria problemas, principalmente se a sua idéia for apenas se saciar numa única noite aproveitando da fragilidade e carência de uma mulher.

-Shino? –eu estava perplexo.

Ele parecia ter me jogado duas indiretas de uma vez só, ou então, eu imaginava coisas mais uma vez, já que Shino era alguém que dificilmente demonstrava seus reais sentimentos. Eu estava realmente confuso, mas não tinha coragem para lhe perguntar diretamente a onde ele queria chegar com aquela conversa. Afinal ele estava falando de Ino ou de Hinata?

Tão logo, ele me sanou àquelas duvidas.

-Hinata pode confundir as coisas Kiba, faça questão de lhe deixar bem claro quais são as suas intenções. Ela ainda é ingênua e inocente, mas já é uma mulher e capaz de tomar suas próprias decisões sozinha. Tudo o que eu lhe peço é que não contribua ainda mais para que ela continue a viver no mundo dos sonhos. Não a iluda e conseqüentemente a machuque fazendo-a despertar em meio a outro pesadelo; ele completou e então se afastou.

-Shi... Shino? –eu o chamei, mas ele já estava longe.

O estranho é que eu senti como se ele soubesse de algo mais, de algo que eu até então ignorava. Talvez fosse apenas impressão minha, mas numa coisa ele estava certo, eu tinha que parar de olhar pra Hinata daquela forma.

Eu a fitei por um certo tempo, como se me despedisse desse prazeroso ato.

Mais uma vez ela corou ao ver que eu a fitava ao longe, mas dessa vez sorriu gentil pra mim depois de um latido amistoso de Akamaru.

Não seria nada fácil ignorar aquele sorriso.

* * *

**2:15 hrs...**

**Missão de infiltração:**_ em andamento._

_-Hinata?_

_-Torre leste vazia. O vigia acaba de sair para trocar de turno com o seu substituto. Há um alçapão na base da torre, mas ele está trancado._

_-Trancado?_

_-Um genjutsu o protege. _

_-Certo. Quantos homens estão em posição?_

_-Três, mas dois deles cochilam na saída da torre e apenas um protege a entrada do alçapão. _

_-Seu chakra é poderoso, ele aparentemente pode nos causar problemas?_

_-Não. Seu chakra parece não ultrapassar o de um chunnin pouco experiente ao meu ver._

_-Certo. Kiba? Kiba…?_

_-Nada a vista. Aparentemente ninguém desconfia da presença de vocês dois no território inimigo. _

_-Certo. Esteja em alerta._

_-Ok. _

Eu me sentei e Akamaru sentou-se do meu lado, tão desanimado quanto eu. Shino e Hinata estavam dentro do território inimigo e nós dois os espiávamos feito dois insetos atraídos pela luz – que Shino não ouvisse isso. Estava odiando ficar ali só observando, aparentemente, sem fazer nada para ajudar na missão, mas o pior de tudo era que eu sequer conseguia me concentrar depois daquela conversa no inicio da noite com Shino.

Depois disso tentei me afastar de Hinata, encurtar conversas banais que ela iniciava comigo antes de darmos inicio a invasão, mas quanto mais tentava me afastar, mais confuso eu ficava, pois parecia que ela tentava se aproximar ainda mais de mim.

Era simplesmente difícil demais parar de olhar pra ela, dar-lhe atenção ou então não rir enquanto ela timidamente me contava alguma situação jocosa vivida pelo pai. Para todos e até mesmo para ela até pouco tempo atrás, Hyuuga Hiashi parecia um ser perfeito, intocável, no entanto, desde que ela aceitara que o pai também podia errar e ter suas fraquezas, vez ou outra ela me contava um caso peculiarmente constrangedor vivido pelo pai.

A ultima saia justa por qual Hiashi havia passado havia sido com a filha mais nova Hanabi. Hinata havia corado muito quando me contou o caso, mas ainda sim rimos muito juntos.

Segundo ela, Hanabi, no meio de um insípido e gélido jantar na mansão Hyuuga, havia posto em questão algo que Hiashi jamais pensou ter de ouvir de uma filha sua:

"_Eu decidi que não quero me casar, muito menos virgem..."._

Hiashi cuspiu o que comia e se engasgou até ficar vermelho feito um tomate. De raiva? Constrangimento? Surpresa? De impotência por não conseguir conter a língua afiada da filha? Talvez de tudo um pouco.

"_Isao e eu decidimos nos conhecer melhor, antes de nos casarmos e isso inclui um namoro de verdade, não reuniões enfadonhas na presença de toda a minha família e a dele."._

Hiashi havia decido casar a filha mais nova, a pupila de seus olhos, com um membro importante do clã Hyuuga e a mesma havia aceitado sem restrições a decisão do pai até que se viu presa a um compromisso absurdamente formal, como um contrato. Hanabi havia gostado de Isao, um rapaz jovem e bonito, mas vê-lo apenas uma vez por mês na presença do pai não lhe parecia um namoro, muito menos um que rendesse frutos como o casamento.

Se Hanabi conseguiu esse feito, eu não sei, mas segundo Hinata, Hiashi estava tratando de apressar o casamento e a vigiar a filha constantemente depois disso. Para Neji, aquela havia se tornado uma cena memorável e para Hinata também é claro. Nenhum homem é imbatível, e a fraqueza de Hiashi era Hanabi. O velho Hyuuga simplesmente não podia contra ela.

_**-Kiba...?**_

A voz de Shino me trouxe de volta a minha real realidade, uma missão rank S.

_-Hai_; respondi prontamente ajeitando o fone nos ouvidos.

_-Invasão completada._

_-Já? _–eu estava surpreso pela agilidade dos dois.

_-Mas precisamos sair daqui o quanto antes..._

Era a voz de Hinata e estranhamente eu senti um arrepio correr minhas costas. A voz dela parecia preocupada.

_-Algum problema Hinata?_ –eu indaguei prontamente.

_-Não. Mas o guarda que retomará a vigília logo estará de volta. Ah... O que? Não..._

_**-Hinata?**_

Shino e eu chamamos por ela, mas só o que ouvimos foi o chiar do microfone, como se o radio transmissor de Hinata tivesse caído no chão e sido chutado. Algo havia acontecido, isso era certo.

_-Eu vou até aí;_ disse pra Shino que tão logo me repreendeu.

_-Fiquei onde está! Eu sei onde a Hinata está. Já estou com o baú e perto dela. Nos dê cobertura Kiba, como o combinado._

_-Droga! Está bem, mas me mantenha informado e não pense duas vezes em pedir minha ajuda se as coisas piorarem;_ eu respondi buscando suas silhuetas na saída da torre, mas em vão. No fundo eu sabia que ele estava certo.

_-Hai._

Foi tudo o que Shino me disse e eu me consumi de angustia em meu esconderijo, esperando por noticias durante longos minutos.

O que teria acontecido com Hinata? Ela estaria machucada, teria sido pega pelo inimigo?

Milhões de hipóteses, cada uma pior que a outra, me passavam pela cabeça até que quinze minutos depois, quando eu já havia acabado com todo o meu autocontrole e paciência – que eram bem curtos – Shino e Hinata finalmente apareceram no lado de fora da torre. Suspirei aliviado enquanto eles se aproximavam, pois aparentemente tudo estava bem e não havia ninguém atrás deles dois, sinal de que haviam conseguido escapar sem deixar rastros.

Shino carregava o baú com o braço direito, bem próximo ao corpo. Nossa missão havia sido completada com sucesso. Eles chegaram até mim e Akamaru e tão logo ele latiu preocupado na direção de Hinata. Sua mão direita sangrava e jazia enrolada parcamente num lenço de seda branco.

-O que foi que houve? –me dirigi diretamente a ela que pareceu se constranger devido ao seu descuido.

-Me feri; ela respondeu simplesmente e então fitou o chão. Aquela era uma resposta obvia, mas não o que eu queria saber. Eu queria saber _quem_ e _como_ ela havia se ferido.

-Hinata; eu comecei em tom apaziguador, mas Shino me interrompeu.

-Depois Kiba, depois explicamos o que ocorreu. Agora temos que fugir daqui antes que nos descubram.

-Certo; concordei com Shino, afinal, mais uma vez ele tinha razão.

* * *

_-Será que agora dá pra vocês dois me dizerem o que foi que realmente aconteceu lá dentro?_

Meu tom era impaciente enquanto corríamos e saltávamos entre as árvores no sentido contrário do que havíamos seguido até então.

-Vamos descer, já estamos longe o suficiente; foi tudo o que Shino me disse antes de saltar pra baixo. Nós o seguimos.

Shino passou a revirar sua mochila assim que se ajoelhou no chão. O baú não mais lhe parecia ser importante e ficou abandonado ao lado da mochila. Hinata recostou-se numa árvore próxima com uma expressão de dor e Akamaru a seguiu preocupado. Me aproximei de Shino e tão logo ele se voltou pra mim.

_-Droga! _Eu esqueci o meu Kit médico. Você trouxe algum?

-Sim, mas; eu comecei e Shino mais uma vez me cortou.

-Use-o para tratar do ferimento da Hinata enquanto eu vou buscar água. Há um rio aqui perto, posso ouvir os ruídos do córrego. –dito isso Shino se levantou e jogou um odre de couro marrom nas minhas mãos. –Há pouca água aí dentro, mas vai servir para lavar o ferimento.

-Certo; eu concordei num aceno de cabeça enquanto o via desaparecer mata adentro.

_-Kiba-kun..._

Era a voz de Hinata melodiosa como sempre e tão logo eu me voltei pra trás.

_-Gomen;_ ela se desculpou e não conseguiu impedir que duas grossas lágrimas rolassem de seus olhos perolados.

-Está se desculpando pelo que? –eu me aproximei dela e então me ajoelhei do seu lado enquanto procurava pelo kit médico em minha mochila.

-Por como sempre ser um estorvo pra todos que me cercam; ela despejou junto a mais um grunhido de dor e lágrimas.

-Hinata; eu sussurrei e ela continuou.

-Quase falhamos na missão por minha culpa. Eu sou fraca Kiba, eu nunca tomo as decisões certas e por conta disso todos perdem ao estarem comigo.

-O que foi que houve naquela torre? –eu indaguei e então puxei a mão machucada dela até meu colo e comecei a cuidar do ferimento. Ela parecia nem sequer ter notado meu movimento.

-Nos infiltramos com sucesso. Shino-kun logo conseguiu desfazer a barreira de genjutsu que cercava o alçapão onde estava o baú. Tudo teria dado certo se eu não tivesse cometido o grande erro de me distrair e deixar que alguém nos visse. E sabe o que é pior?

Eu momentaneamente parei o que fazia, o corte na mão dela não era muito profundo, mas tão pouco era pequeno. Sagrava bastante enquanto eu tentava cuidar daquele estrago. Hinata continuou ao ver que meus olhos estavam atentos a ela naquele instante.

-O pior é que foi tudo culpa minha. O guarda que me atacou foi o mesmo que eu deixei passar, ao invés de eliminar. Eu sabia que se ele voltasse poderia nos atrapalhar, mas só de imaginar ter de matar um homem que eu sequer conhecia me senti nauseada. Não avisei nem a Shino-kun e nem a você da presença dele, porque sabia que vocês me ordenariam matá-lo. Mas como eu mataria um homem que ouvi por cerca de meia hora se gabando do filho recém nascido com um colega?

-Eu também não gosto de matar inocentes Hinata, a não ser que não haja outra escolha que não essa, mas às vezes infelizmente isso é preciso; lhe respondi voltando a cuidar de seu ferimento.

-Eu não devia ser uma ninja Kiba-kun! Em situações como essas não se pode titubear e deixar que qualquer sentimento venha à tona. Eu não matei aquele homem, mas Shino teve que matá-lo depois que ele me descobriu.

-E o que fizeram com o corpo? –me voltei surpreso para os olhos perolados de Hinata.

-Os insetos de Shino-kun cuidaram disso. Agora você entende? De nada adiantou eu tentar poupar a vida daquele homem, por conta disso quase falhamos na nossa primeira missão rank S e no fim uma criança acabou perdendo o pai do mesmo jeito.

-Esse é o mundo shinobi Hinata; fitei-a por um bom tempo. Ela estava nervosa demais e suas mãos tremiam.

-Esse mundo é injusto; ela protestou e eu voltei minha atenção para sua mão machucada.

-Sim, mas infelizmente essa é a nossa realidade; continuei usando de uma bandagem do kit médico para enfaixar sua mão pálida.

-Será mesmo que tudo o que posso esperar é injustiça e morte na vida? Estou cansada de dor, sangue e mortes Kiba. Eu decidi me tornar uma ninja primeiro por obediência a meu pai, depois porque queria provar a ele que não era inútil e por fim continuei nesse caminho porque pensei que conseguiria fazer com que a vida das pessoas fosse mais feliz. No entanto, felicidade me parece algo tão distante...

Eu a fitei e vi que ela ainda chorava e seus olhos perolados fitavam o céu escuro. Era como se a lua pálida se refletisse em seus grandes e belos orbes. Aquele belo rosto jazia maculado por um rastro úmido de lágrimas, mas eu não sabia como alivia-la daquela dor. Na verdade às vezes eu me perguntava a mesma coisa, pra que tanta dor e morte?

Entretanto isso era a vida de um ninja e tínhamos de aceitar isso, gostando ou não. O problema era que Hinata parecia não enxergar nada mais, além disso. Sua vida se resumia as missões ninjas e treinos e isso não era vida pra ninguém, nem mesmo pra alguém tão obcecado quanto Rock Lee. Ela precisava sair mais, se divertir. Era disso que Hinata precisava. _Viver._

-Pronto; eu lhe sorri gentil e ela se voltou pra mim. –Acabei o curativo.

-Arigato, Kiba-kun; seu terno sorriso pareceu amenizar sua expressão dolorida, mas tão logo ele se foi e o que sobrou foi àquela expressão melancólica de sempre. _–Droga!_ –ela praguejou fitando a mão enfaixada. –Nem pra isso eu sirvo, pra curar a mim mesma fazendo uso de um ninjutsu médico.

Mais uma vez ela se maltratava e se menosprezava e eu odiava isso. Seus olhos claros voltaram a ficar úmidos e cheios de lágrimas.

-Não chore; eu me aproximei e inconscientemente levei o polegar até a bochecha dela a fim de apagar aquele rastro úmido e quente em sua face. Deslizei o polegar demoradamente por ambas suas bochechas até que conseguisse tal intuito.

Hinata corou.

Se a olhando de longe e sem a tocar ela já corava, assim tão perto de mim ela corava ainda mais, porem, eu não me afastei, mesmo já tendo apagado as marcas deixadas pelas lágrimas em seu rosto.

Ela me fitava nos olhos – aqueles belos e exóticos olhos perolados – e eu me sentia preso a eles, incapaz de me desviar deles. Acariciei-lhe a bochecha rosada, sentindo a suavidade de sua pele de seda sob os dedos. Mirar sua boca rubra e inocentemente entreaberta, não foi algo difícil de se fazer. Ela me fazia um convite sensual, sem que ao menos se desse conta disso.

Essa era Hyuuga Hinata, uma mulher que desconhecia o seu poder de sedução perante aos olhos do sexo oposto.

Eu queria sentir o gosto daquela boca, queria beija-la até que lhe faltasse o ar e queria que aquela mesma boca gemesse o meu nome quando por fim a tivesse entre os braços.

_-Kiba-kun..._

Ela sussurrou timidamente meu nome, como se parte dele tivesse ficado preso em sua garganta e então tocou em meu pulso com a mão machucada, mas logo se afastou numa expressão de dor. A quina do metal de proteção preso em minha luva aparentemente havia feito com que ela se machucasse. Ela era suave demais e eu grosseiro demais se comparado a ela. Hinata tinha mãos de seda, suaves, frágeis, mesmo sendo uma ninja e eu um ser rústico, quase selvagem.

_Talvez eu realmente a pudesse ferir com o simples toque de minhas mãos calejadas..._

Afastei-me dela parcialmente para que pudesse ver com clareza seu rosto rosado e confuso. Hinata segurava a mão ferida junto ao peito e um filete de sangue escorria da ponta de seu dedo indicador.

Tomei sua mão mais uma vez para junto de mim e ela me olhou surpresa. Mirei aquele filete vermelho vivo e então aproximei os dedos pálidos da boca. Ela gemeu quando eu passei a língua sobre seu dedo ferido e eu sabia que não era de dor, da mesma forma que sabia estar fazendo aquilo de forma mais demorada do que deveria ter feito.

Eu estava claramente a acariciando sem permissão, derrubando uma barreira entre nós dois. Aquilo não era coisa de amigos. Amigos não fazem atos aparentemente inocentes se tornarem libidinosos na esperança de que o outro retribua e quase tenha um orgasmo...

Sim, ela estava assustada, confusa e também excitada com o que eu fazia. Era claro como água que nunca em toda sua vida um homem a havia provocado daquela forma, porem a chama do desejo irradiava dela, de sua pele, de seus olhos. Até mesmo seu cheiro doce, havia se tornado ainda mais doce e intenso de excitação.

Aquilo estava começando a me deixar excitado também.

**_-Eu trouxe..._**

Era a voz de Shino e tão logo nos afastamos um do outro mais rápido do que Rock Lee depois de abrir os cinco portões de chakra. Hinata fitou o chão extremamente corada e eu me voltei na direção de Shino sem de fato saber o que lhe dizer. Provavelmente ele iria me repreender e me lembrar do que havíamos conversado antes, mas naquele momento Shino foi Shino. Foi apenas discreto, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

-Trouxe água.

Foi tudo o que ele disse antes de começar a improvisar uma fogueira para passarmos a noite.

**Continua...**

* * *

**N.a:** E aí curtiram? Eu adoro o Kiba e a Hinata também, então não resisti em juntar os dois, já que não sou muito fã de Hinata x Naruto. Haha, mas aqueles que já me conhecem sabem que o que eu gosto mesmo é de um casal improvável... Bem, cá esta mais um? Gostaram?

Se a resposta for sim, please, deixem reviews, sim? Caso contrário o segundo capítulo não sai tão cedo... É isso se chama **CHANTAGEM**, eu sei... Mas eu preciso de inspiração, ué? E isso só vocês leitores nos dão quando decidem sair do seu confortável cantinho pra dizer um simples: "Oi, gostei!".

Olhem... O que é aquilo sinalizando ali em baixo? Hum... É o botãozinho "**Felicidade plena de toda Ficwhiter**"! Cliquem nele sim? Ah eu vou dar um salto ornamental aqui do outro lado... rsrsrs

Kissus!

Ja ne! *-*


	2. Emboscada

**_Nota__: Os personagens de Naruto pertencem a Kishimoto Masashi e empresas licenciadas. Fics sem fins lucrativos a não ser diversão. Feito de fã para fã._ **

* * *

Antes de qualquer coisa, agradeço de coração aos coments que recebi no capítulo passado. _Sorry_, mas não lembro pra quem eu respondi ou não, então vou respondê-los novamente aqui:

**Insana **(A Família Inuzuka lhe trás recordações familiares é? E sim, se depender do Shino o Kiba ta mesmo fud#$#$$%... Caso magoe a Hinata, é claro! XD)

**Analu-san **(Que bom! Consegui agradar uma fã de Naruto x Hinata, mesmo que a raposa não esteja inclusa nesse romance... rs)

**Gothic's Hina **(Sua "ordem" está sendo acatada Gothic' s-chan.! XD)

**Hachi-chan 2 **(Nossa tu literalmente encheu a minha bola com o teu review: _"melhor fanfic Kiba x Hinata"?_ Que isso, mas valeu mesmo e creio que eu estou no caminho certo então, já que vc é outra não muito fã do casal em si, mas que aprovou a idéia!)

**Antares D**. (Primeira fic do casal q vc lê? Hum... espero que goste então, tanto quanto eu estou em escrever e... bom, num saiu tão logo o cap.2, mas cá está ele agora. _Delicie-se! XD_)

**FranHyuuga **(_Yo!_ Tu és outra que me deixou com a bola toda com teu review... Foi como _"encontrar ouro na rua"?_ Arigato! _Flor_, tu é que me deixou **MUITO** feliz com o teu coment super motivador e gentil! E nossa... Terei até indicação é? Haha aquela que tu indicar e me dizer que foi por tua indicação que chegou aqui, vejamos... Ganha uma _"lambida"_ do Kiba que tal? Pra saber como a Hinata se sentiu... rsrs)

**Lust Lotu' s **(Oba! Tu também gosta de variar é? Idem! Eu tb não tenho nada contra os _"casais convencionais",_ como Hinata x Sasuke – agora eles são convencionais pra mim... AMO esse casal! – e Hinata x Neji, mas eu adoro um casal _"diferente"._ Ah e vc acha que não foi um **IMENSO** prazer pra mim fazer aquele velho azedo do Hiashi quase morrer engasgado? Odeio aquele velho por ficar rebaixando a Hinata... Que pai faria algo assim?)

**Raf **(Haha gostou da _"lambida"_ do Kiba? Afinal ele é um _"cachorro"_ né? Quer dizer, já ouvi isso antes e eu concordo, o Kiba tem um "Q" de animalesco e é legar explorar isso nas histórias, bem... A Hinata saberá explicar isso melhor pela vivencia, vc vai ver... rsrs)

* * *

_Uma boa leitura a todos!_

* * *

**A bela e a fera**

**Capitulo II: Emboscada**

_-Droga!_ –rosnei baixinho e Akamaru se voltou com um olhar solidário e cúmplice a mim.

Eu estava incomodado, mas não com a grama seca sob minhas costas, bom... Talvez só um _pouquinho_, pois ela causava alergia em minhas costelas depois de adentrar silenciosamente pela malha da minha blusa. Tão pouco me incomodava o travesseiro pouco confortável, ou seja, minha mochila de viagem sob a cabeça. Akamaru sabia o que _realmente_ me incomodava... Hinata e Shino conversando a uma distância considerável de nós dois, uma que não nos permitia ouvir com clareza sobre o que conversavam. De onde eu estava via uma cena comum, _típica_ em uma missão: companheiros de equipe discutindo o êxito de uma missão bem sucedida, mas algo me dizia que não exatamente sobre isso que eles conversavam.

"_Porque raios eu fui fazer... __Aquilo__?"._

Bem, _aquilo _havia me perturbado e ainda perturbava, mas para Hinata com toda certeza havia sido _"bem pior". _Não sei, talvez, aquilo tivesse parecido ser... Algo _mais _do que realmente fora. Será que pra ela aquilo havia sido como... Bem, como se eu estivesse...

_Fazendo sexo oral com o dedo dela, ou algo do tipo?_

Pensar dessa forma podia ser erótico pra mim, mas pra ela provavelmente havia sido imensamente desconfortante, constrangedor, inapropriado, indecoroso, quase que... _Assustador?_

Conhecendo Hinata como eu conhecia, eu poderia afirmar que talvez ela pudesse ter sentido tudo isso junto e algo mais que eu não soubesse expressar em palavras.

_Poxa vida! _Já fazia pelo menos uma hora que havíamos montado acampamento, acendido uma fogueira, comido – **Nota**: _Hinata mal tocara em sua comida_ – e ela me evitava tal forma que me fazia imaginar se algum dia ela voltaria a ter coragem de me fitar nos olhos outra vez. Eu havia feito uma grande besteira, isso era claro, mas o pior de tudo é que não me arrependia por isso.

Eu sabia que a havia feito sentir alguma coisa, conseguido tocar em algo até então adormecido dentro dela. Era como se a exuberante mulher que era Hyuuga Hinata houvesse sido finalmente despertada. Pensar em Hinata, aquela mulher linda, com seus olhos de menina, me faziam ter vontade de levantar dali, cruzar o pequeno espaço que nos separava, a puxar diretamente pros meus braços e então lhe beijar a boca. Queria vê-la sem ar e mesmo sem fôlego sussurrando o meu nome com aquela voz melodiosa. _Eu adorava a voz dela!_ Era como o tocar de doces sinos adentrando meus ouvidos...

No fim das contas, minha conclusão, era que se tratava de um grande _desperdício_ que uma bela flor como ela continuasse a se reprimir e impedir que a mulher dentro de si florescesse.

Acho que agora eu pensava nela ainda mais do que antes, o que queria dizer que, inconscientemente, eu já havia mandado o regulamento ninja pros ares há um bom tempo. A certeza de que bem lá no fundo eu era correspondido, não me deixava parar de pensar nela. Eu sabia que se a provocasse de novo, ela cederia a mim. _E não..._ Aquilo não era pretensão de minha parte, aquilo tinha outro nome, se chamava _instinto_. Atração. Ela também sentia atração, desejo por mim, ou pelo menos havia sentido ainda a pouco quando a toquei, mas...

_Será que somente isso bastava? _

Não éramos como animais no cio e ela... Ela ainda pensava em Naruto depois de tudo, e eu sabia disso. Seu coração ainda pertencia a Naruto mesmo depois de tantos anos cultivando aquele amor platônico, sendo então, como ela poderia ser minha? Literalmente minha como eu esperava que fosse?

Eu havia me tornado um tremendo de um babaca apaixonado no fim das contas e o pior, é que nem me dei conta de como a situação chegou ao ponto em que estava.

_Será que eu já uivava pra lua feito um cão solitário e nem ao menos percebia?_

Hinata _só_ se entregaria de corpo e alma _por amor_, e me doía pensar que infelizmente não se tratava de mim o seu escolhido. Sem sombras de dúvidas ela não era o tipo de mulher que se entrega apenas por prazer. Eu não era o personagem de seus sonhos românticos, sendo então, teria de aceitar a seguinte situação, que por mais que eu a fizesse sentir libido a flor da pele ela não cederia a mim e se cedesse, seria ainda pior. Se por ventura ela se deixasse levar apenas pelo instinto, creio eu que aquilo terminaria a fazendo em pedaços. Ela se sentiria _suja_, machucada, e eu com toda certeza não sairia ileso disso. Eu seria o causador de tudo isso, mesmo que sem qualquer intenção de lhe ferir.

Eu queria mais que uma mulher bonita, com um corpo macio a se enroscar no meu... Queria mais que uma boca receptiva que, _com toda certeza_, acabaria por profanar...

Eu queria...

Eu queria...

_Droga!_

_-Eu tenho que dormir, isso sim, não é? _

Desliguei-me da imagem de Hinata e Shino que agora pareciam analisar o baú recém recuperado e me voltei para Akamaru. Ele dormia. Exatamente o que eu _deveria_ fazer, mas como dormir sentindo aquele perfume doce flutuando entre a brisa noturna? Misturando-se ao de flores silvestres e ainda sim se sobrepondo a todo e qualquer cheiro a minha volta? Ela me provocava, me perturbava e nem ao menos sabia disso...

_-Apenas feche os olhos e durma! É fácil..._

Pelo menos eu esperava que fosse.

* * *

Quanto tempo eu passei me revirando sobre a grama, me aranhando e arrumando a mochila para que pudesse me acostumar melhor com a minha cama improvisada, eu não sei, o que sei é que quando eu por fim adormeci tão logo despertei. Ruídos na mata me despertaram assim como Akamaru que se posicionou em alerta.

Quando nos voltamos para Hinata e Shino, ambos já estavam em pé e em guarda. Ambos se ocultavam sob a sombra de uma imensa árvore, ainda era noite, mas a luz da lua fatalmente nos poria em evidência. A fogueira que fizemos estava apagada, mas certamente não havia sido ela que acabou por nos delatar, já estávamos bem longe da residência de Kasumo-sama. Com um sinal discreto de mãos Shino pediu para que Hinata vasculhasse a área usando o_byakugan. _

Usando da mesma discrição de Shino, Hinata apontou para trás com o polegar e depois indicou três com os dedos. Voltando na minha direção, ela indicou mais três.

Estávamos cercados.

Era a minha hora de agir. Akamaru e eu apuramos nossa habilidade de rastrear chakra e cheiro. Nossa rápida descoberta foi a seguinte: Atrás de nós haviam três reles guardas que pareciam estar a ponto de se borrarem de medo. _Eles fediam a medo!_ Na direção apontada primeiramente por Hinata havia duas figuras de nível médio se comparado aos demais, no máximo eram chunnins, o que poderia nos dar um pouco de trabalho, mas a terceira presença era diferente das demais. A terceira presença era opressora, como uma grande massa pronta a esmagar tudo a sua volta, aniquilar. Era como se algo o corroesse por dentro. Não sei dizer por que, mas me senti preocupado ante essa rápida conclusão. No mesmo esquema utilizado pelos dois, eu os alertei sobre a presença desse alguém que poderia nos dar um pouco mais de trabalho.

Ao que parecia, apesar deles provavelmente souberem da presença de mais pessoas em nosso grupo, a única presença que de fato haviam descoberto era a minha e de Akamaru. Aproveitando-se disso Hinata manteve-se oculta e Shino deu inicio ao _"plano B". _

Nós sempre tínhamos um plano B nesses casos e éramos tão bons e sincronizados um com os outros que era como se pudéssemos prever a ação de cada um, ler a mente um do outro. Essa operação ficou conhecida como _"Xeque Mate" – _Shikamaru disse que isso era _plágio_, afinal, o mestre em jogos de tabuleiro era como no xadrez cada um de nós tinha uma posição e tarefa crucial em busca da vitória. Eu era a _"isca"_ – fazer barulho, chamar a atenção, não era difícil pra mim, na verdade eu tinha problemas é em me ocultar quando preciso. Como a _"isca"_ meu trabalho era atrair a atenção do inimigo. Enquanto isso, Shino, _a cabeça do jogo_, se movia nas sombras, assim como seus insetos, a fim de encurralar quem nos havia encurralado. Através dos olhos de Hinata, _a que tudo via_, ele sabia o local exato onde cada inimigo se encontrava e os podia abater sem sequer ser visto.

Se tudo corresse bem terminaríamos aquilo mais rápido do que o esperado. O plano B_ nunca_ falhava. Shino pegava os desavisados e os mais ágeis ou tolos que desejavam um combate frente à frente, mesmo em desvantagem, eram eliminados por mim, Akamaru e Hinata.

_**-BAKAS!**_ –eu me levantei e gritei para o céu escuro. –Vão ficar só nos olhando é, seu bando de maricas? Estão se borrando de medo de um homem sozinho e o seu... _Cachorrinho? _–nesse instante eu me voltei para Akamaru e sussurrei baixinho. –_Gomen_ amigo, ossos do ofício...

Eu jamais menosprezaria Akamaru, até mesmo porque ele era magnífico e tão pouco ele desconhecia minha admiração e respeito por ele. Havíamos passado por muita coisa juntos e eu sabia que sem ele, muitas delas teriam literalmente acabado comigo. O caso era que aqueles homens é que não sabiam com quem estavam lidando e nada melhor para atiçar a ira de alguém do que _"se julgar inferior"_ e ainda sim estar por cima.

Com os caninos a mostra eu os provocava sem ver seus rostos, na certa, _furiosos_, até que Hinata me fez um sinal. Ela piscou três vezes na minha direção com aqueles olhos cristalinos de longas pestanas. As veias em suas têmporas ainda mantinham-se evidentes pelo uso do _byakugan_. Isso queria dizer que Shino já havia eliminado os três homens atrás de mim.

_-Akamaru!_ –eu gritei e não foi preciso proferir qualquer outra coisa. Akamaru e eu éramos como um só em batalha.

Ele sabia o que eu pensava e vice e versa.

Akamaru correu feito um raio em direção à imensa árvore à nossa frente. Hinata ainda se ocultava sob seus galhos nodosos e seu _byakugan_ ainda estava ativado. Os sedosos pêlos alvos de Akamaru pareciam cor de prata sob a claridade da lua. Ele correu numa velocidade absurdamente rápida e somente quando estava à alguns passos de se chocar de frente com Hinata, saltou. _Ele era realmente magnífico;_ pensei. Seu salto foi fenomenal, num só pulo ele passou pela árvore pulando seu galho mais baixo e então sumiu na mata escura.

Instantes depois ouvimos um grito desesperado ecoando no breu.

_-Um a menos... Bom trabalho garoto!_ –sorri satisfeito e então pela primeira vez naquela noite, pude ver Hinata _realmente_ em ação.

_Como eu adorava ver aquilo... _

Com a graciosidade de quem executa uma coreografia de balé, eu a vi girar em volta de si mesma até que uma luz cor de prata a envolveu completamente. Uma esfera de luz se formou em volta de seu corpo e iluminou a clareira escura, como se fosse o local da queda de uma estrela cadente. A luz se intensificou e então explodiu a ponto de me cegar momentaneamente. Pisquei e quando finalmente consegui abrir os olhos e encontrar o foco, ela ainda rodopiava devagar até que parou em guarda, pronta pra usar de seu magnífico taijutsu. A árvore atrás dela já não mais existia, jazia completamente destruída, foi quando finalmente pudemos avistar a face de nossos inimigos.

Havia dois homens com seus ombros cobertos por grossas capas marrons, a cerca de trinta, quarenta metros de distância de nós no máximo. Um era muito alto e corpulento, sua face cheia de cicatrizes e dentes amarelados, o outro de estatura média, assim como sua aparência, a de um homem por volta dos trinta anos. Entre eles e nós jazia o cadáver do terceiro homem que os acompanhava e que havia sido abatido por Akamaru ainda há pouco. Akamaru, porem, estranhamente não estava em local algum.

Um longo instante do mais sepulcral silencio se passou até que eu não resisti e voltei a troçar com aqueles imbecis.

-Por que estão nos seguindo? –era uma pergunta óbvia, mas ainda sim a fiz. Isso poderia dar tempo para que Shino acabasse fazendo todo o _trabalho sujo_, o que seria ótimo. Matar idiotas depois do jantar me causava enjôos.

Mais silencio... _Será que Shino já estava atrás deles?_

-O que querem? –voltei a indagar e percebi que eles fitavam a bandana com o símbolo de Konoha que eu e Hinata usávamos. –Acho que elogiar _meus belos olhos e dentes brancos sob o luar_ deve ser algo _apenas_ para depois do expediente não?

Eu sorri jocoso e Hinata me lançou aquele olhar de reprovação de sempre: _Cuidado Kiba! _O homem corpulento sorriu de esguelha e nada disse, já o mais baixo foi direto:

-Devolvam o baú!

-E se eu lhe disser que não temos qualquer intenção de obedecer ao seu _delicado_ pedido? –indaguei, não havia mais como evitar o assunto, o real porquê de estarem atrás de nós.

-Então; o homem suspirou levando uma das mãos até seu cabelo castanho e curto num gesto que expressava cansaço. –Infelizmente teremos de arrumar uma outra forma de recuperar o bem que acabam de roubar da residência de Kasumo-sama...

_Start! _

Era à hora de finalmente entrar em ação.

Eu esperei por uma investida direta que não veio e só então percebi algo, vários vultos escondidos sob as árvores ou no alto de suas cúpulas. Estávamos cercados de novo? _Aquilo era impossível!_ O _byakugan_ de Hinata havia visto apenas aqueles seis homens e agora havia cerca de mais vinte nos cercando, se não mais. Hinata os perceberia mesmo que estivessem a quilômetros de nós. Eu me voltei para ela e me deparei com um misto de decepção e confusão em seus olhos perolados.

Ela estava claramente decepcionada, frustrada, em ter falhado mesmo possuído aqueles olhos que tudo viam e ao mesmo tempo confusa, pois até então o _byakugan_ nunca havia falhado nem consigo ou com qualquer integrante do clã Hyuuga. Aqueles olhos, aquela herança genética, era melhor até mesmo que o _sharingan_ pertencente ao famoso e extinto clã Uchiha.

É... Eu também estava confuso, sem saber o que fazer diante daquela situação inesperada.

-E então? –indaguei em guarda, pronto para o que veria a seguir, porem, impaciente com aquela demora e com o olhar insistente e mudo daqueles homens sobre nós. –Vão tentar recuperar o baú ou vieram mesmo até aqui só pra olharem pra nossa cara?

Acho que dessa vez eu acendi o estopim. Sorri ao ver o homem mais baixo levantar a mão no sentido de executar uma ordem e depois disso a ação de fato começou. Foi como se uma _chuva de homens_ caísse de repente. Todos aqueles rostos escondidos sobre as cúpulas se tornaram conhecidos e eles eram realmente bem mais do que vinte. Aquilo mais uma vez, me fez sentir um frio estranho na espinha. Não estávamos preparados para aquilo, o _byakugan_ falhar? Eu achei que aquela chuva de homens, agora todos no chão, viriam até mim, mas ao contrário disso quem veio foi o homem corpulento de dentes amarelos. Com aquele tamanho todo ele me surpreendeu é pela absurda velocidade, pois se aproximou de mim feito um raio no que só tive tempo de me defender com uma kunai. De perto aquele homem era ainda mais horrendo do que ao longe e pior, mais forte do que eu imaginava. Aquela onda esmagadora de chakra que havia sentido antes vinha justamente dele.

-Sua língua é afiada garoto; ele me fitou com aqueles olhos negros feito piche e então sorriu em um tom que eu definitivamente não aprovei. Era particularmente estranho, malicioso, e eu não compreendia o real por que disso. –Mas não se preocupe, pois o nosso final de expediente será _bem _divertido sim...

_-Gomen_, mas _você_ não faz o meu tipo; trocei com ele mesmo tendo de suportar aquela força esmagadora sobre meu braço e aquele bafo fétido em meu rosto.

Ele voltou a sorrir e dessa vez de uma forma infinitamente repugnante, que me fez de fato enojar.

_-Sua amiguinha vai servir, não se preocupe... _

Meu sangue ferveu nas veias naquele instante e eu o empurrei com toda a força que tinha. Só de imaginar aquele porco _pensando _em por as mãos em Hinata, a idéia de _capá-lo_ e depois o partir em pedaços depois me parecia um castigo ameno demais. Ele levantou sua gigantesca mão e então deu o sinal: _A chuva de homens agora estava literalmente em cima de mim..._

Kunais, shurikens, o conhecido barulho de corpos sendo rasgados, estraçalhados em batalhas, tudo aquilo me era comum, mas não a sensação que me invadia o peito naquele instante: Impotência, frustração. _Medo._

_Hinata..._

Eu só conseguia pensar em Hinata e na insinuação indecorosa daquele porco asqueroso.

_-Chikusho!_ –eu praguejei ao sentir a lâmina afiada de uma kunai rasgar meu ombro direito. Eu tinha eu tomar mais cuidado, atenção, mas... _Onde raios estavam Shino e_ _Akamaru? _Os dois haviam sumido feito fumaça, nem os seus chakras e cheiro eu conseguia sentir. Aquilo era deveras preocupante no presente momento.

Com todos aqueles homens contra mim e Hinata estava ficando difícil proteger aquele maldito baú. Shino o havia escondido ali perto, criado uma espécie de casulo usando seu chakra e o pendurado no alto de daquelas árvores próximas, o que queria dizer que, ainda sim, ele não estava seguro, não quando tantos homens se esforçavam em reavê-lo.

Um, dois, três, eu já havia perdido a conta de quantos eu havia derrubado, mas diminuir parte deles me permitiu ver além daquela massa humana que tentava me sufocar. Hinata usava seu taijutsu e já havia eliminado uma boa parte dos homens que a cercavam. O que ainda me parecia estranho e também incômodo era que tanto o grandalhão quanto o outro homem ainda permaneciam sem nos atacar. _Por quê?_ Analisando melhor, provavelmente, isto estava diretamente ligado ao sumiço de Shino e Akamaru, assim como a falha do _byakugan._

_-Chikusho!_ –voltei a praguejar. Sem Akamaru estava realmente difícil escapar daquela emboscada inesperada, porem muito bem planejada.

_**-AHHHH! **_

Era o grito de Hinata.

_**-HINATA?**_ –gritei e então busquei a sua imagem entre tantos rostos, foi só então que pude ver que aquele brutamontes havia finalmente se mexido. Aquele ser asqueroso investia contra Hinata.

_Era injusto!_ Imperdoável que alguém como aquele homem tivesse a real intenção de machucar uma bela flor como Hinata, mas aquele monstro queria. O taijutsu de Hinata havia melhorado muito, mas lutar contra um _rinoceronte_ enfraqueceria qualquer um. Enquanto eu desviava de kunais, investidas diretas e tarjas explosivas eu via que a expressão de Hinata ia se tornando cada vez mais cansada, exaurida. A cada passo que ela recuava depois de uma investida monstruosa de chakra do grandalhão, eu via sua face se contorcer de dor. Acho que nem mesmo eu, combinando meu chakra ao de Akamaru teria forças suficientes para enfrentar aquele brutamontes sozinho.

_Aquilo era uma tremenda de uma covardia! _

Eu me corroia por dentro e cada vez mais deixava de me preocupar comigo mesmo. Foi num desses lapsos de descuido que acabei levando um forte soco no estômago que me fez curvar de encontro ao chão. Entretanto, minha estupidez não era infundada. A imagem daquele monstro encurralando Hinata me deixou alheio a qualquer outra coisa a minha volta.

_**-HINATA!**_ –gritei desesperado tentando me soltar de dúzias de braços me segurando e ferindo. A dor não mais me importava, meu corpo sendo ferido, a imagem que tinha diante dos olhos era aterradora e me apertava o peito. Hinata havia sido pega diretamente pelo pescoço.

O grandalhão a levantou do chão como quem levanta algo com o peso de uma pluma, porem, sem qualquer cuidado. Hinata tentava inutilmente se soltar, aparentemente, sem fôlego devido à pressão em seu frágil pescoço. O homem sorriu desdenhoso exibindo seus dentes amarelos ao constatar que ela aos poucos desistia de tentar se soltar.

_-Isso é tudo que tem sua vagabunda? _–ele indagou perigosamente perto da face angelical de Hinata. Enquanto ela estava visivelmente exausta e ferida, ele só tinha um corte no lado direito da face, mais uma cicatriz que se juntaria as demais.

_**-MALDITO! SOLTE-A!**_ –eu gritei tentando me soltar dos braços de ferro que me aprisionavam. Estranho, mas parecia que a força daqueles ninjas havia dobrado repentinamente o que me impedia de correr até aquele _rinoceronte super-desenvolvido _e o partir ao meio.

-Oh! Quer exclusividade garoto? Que pena, pois a sua _amiguinha_ me parece apetitosa demais para que eu não me atreva a prová-la também...

Aquele monstro gargalhou alto e de forma horrenda, no que na certa pode ser ouvido à quilômetros no interior da mata escura. Para piorar aquele pesadelo, aquele ser grotesco aproximou sua carranca de Hinata e então deslizou sua língua fétida pela maça do seu rosto. Eu senti ânsia de vômitos com aquele gesto, quem dirá a própria Hinata, que sentia em sua pele suave aquele toque repugnante.

_**-EU VOU TE MATAR POR ISSO, SEU DESGRAÇADO!**_ –berrei e imprudentemente levei outro soco, dessa vez no rosto o que me fez cuspir uma considerável quantidade de sangue.

Agora sim eu tinha certeza de duas coisas, a primeira era que sim, estranhamente a força daqueles homens havia dobrado e a segunda era que aquele monstro queria me provocar, queria que eu assistisse o que _pretendia _fazer com Hinata. Seus homens já não mais me batiam apenas me seguravam. Não era preciso mais qualquer prova de que eu estava certo em minhas deduções, mas... _Não!_ Eu poderia morrer, mas ele não completaria esse intuito, disso eu tinha certeza.

Só então percebi que o homem mais jovem, ainda estava do outro lado da clareira. Ele completava uma espécie de símbolo sobre o chão, traçado com a ajuda de um pequeno galho seco. _Era esse o mistério!_ Enquanto o capitão, ou seja, o homem de cabelos castanhos ampliava a força de seus homens usando-se de um _jutsu secreto_, o grandalhão tinha a capacidade de ocultar o chakra de seus subordinados e assim enganar-nos. O lado bom, por que sim, havia um lado bom nisso tudo, era que a técnica, pelo menos do grandalhão, tinha uma falha tão imensa quanto sua grande massa corpórea. Ele aparentemente podia esconder qualquer tipo de chakra, _menos o seu._ Era o chakra dele que eu havia sentido ainda a pouco, o qual havia me causado aquela estranha sensação de impotência quanto a algo opressor e exacerbado. Mas também pudera, esconder algo como aquilo era o mesmo que tentar esconder um elefante numa casinha de cachorro...

_-Veja só Kasua;_ a voz gutural do brutamontes voltou a chamar minha atenção e eu deixei para analisar melhor minha descoberta depois. –Essa mulher não é mesmo _apetitosa?_ Podemos nos divertir bastante com ela depois de recuperarmos o baú, não acha?

Eu rosnei de raiva levando outro soco dos homens que me seguravam e Kasua, que agora eu sabia ser o homem de cabelos castanhos apenas sorriu.

-Apressado como sempre não é Kenzo? Depois, depois pensamos nisso...

_**-MALDITOS! PORCOS MALDITOS!**_ –praguejei entre dentes e Kasua sorriu divertido ante a ira em meus olhos.

_-Uh! Veja só Kenzo, parece que o garoto está apaixonado;_ Kasua apontou para mim desdenhoso.

-E não era de se estranhar, tendo uma mulher _dessas_ do seu lado...; Kenzo sorriu maldoso e o seu gesto a seguir, mais do que em Hinata, doeu em mim, porque eu não tinha como evitá-lo.

Ele enfim largou o seu pescoço e a trouxe de volta ao chão para então a apertar contra o seu corpo gigantesco. De onde eu estava pude ver tudo, desde a marca rocha daquelas mãos no pescoço alvo dela que já havia perdido a bandana, ao seu olhar suplicante de que eu desse logo um fim naquela tortura. Mais uma vez aquela sensação de impotência me afligiu. Tentei me soltar em vão, pois ainda estava preso a _"mãos de ferro"._

_-Chikusho!_ –praguejei ao ver aqueles olhos perolados e cintilantes tentando conter as lágrimas presas em sua garganta.

Kenzo continuou. Com suas mãos asquerosas ele apertou sem qualquer cuidado ou delicadeza um dois seios firmes e perfeitos de Hinata. As lágrimas enfim rolaram de seus olhos claros, talvez não tanto pela dor, uma dor física, e sim, uma dor moral. Hinata era pura e ingênua demais para suportar aquilo tudo. _Chega!_ Eu já não agüentava mais ser um telespectador passivo daquilo...

_**-EU VOU TE CAPAR, SEU DESGRAÇADO!**_

-Uh! –Kasua sorriu. –Parece que é mesmo verdade, o garoto está apaixonado, mas o que essa mulher tem de tão especial? –ele indagou me olhando nos olhos como se buscasse algo e então se voltou para o amigo fazendo-lhe um sinal impaciente com as mãos, como quem exige receber sua _"mercadoria"_ no exato instante. –Deixe me vê-la de perto Kenzo; kasua pediu.

Kasua foi prontamente atendido como era de se esperar. Kenzo simplesmente jogou Hinata nos braços do amigo sem qualquer cuidado como quem jogava uma trouxa de roupas sujas num canto qualquer. Hinata se chocou diretamente contra o peito de Kasua e tão logo pareceu recuperar suas forças, pois mais uma vez tentou inutilmente se soltar de outro par de braços de ferro, prontos a fazê-la sucumbir mais uma vez. Como eu já esperava, sua tentativa foi em vão. Não era só ela com ela que aquilo acontecia, era como se eu aos poucos eu estivesse perdendo meu chakra também, provavelmente outro truque desconhecido de nossos inimigos.

_-Calma... Eu só quero te ver..._

Kasua sussurrou e então puxou o rosto pálido de Hinata bruscamente pra cima. Fitou-a por um bom tempo, confirmando o pensamento que tive ainda a pouco, que eles dois a avaliavam como uma mercadoria. Ele sorriu maroto e então com a mão livre rasgou a blusa de Hinata que em choque sequer reagiu. Kasua mirou o par de seios alvos e firmes que só não lhe ficaram totalmente a mostra, porque a malha entrelaçada que Hinata usava por debaixo do casaco era resistente.

_-Kenzo...;_ Kasua se voltou para o amigo. –Não estrague a _mercadoria..._ Quantas vezes vou ter que te repetir isso? –ele se referia ao hematoma facilmente visível na lateral do seio esquerdo dela, onde a blusa havia se rasgado mais.

Kasua se voltou para Hinata, seus olhos arregalados e assustados, a boca entreaberta e a respiração acelerada. Outra vez aquele sorriso maroto se fez presente e ele voltou a sussurrar.

_-Você é realmente linda! Espero que seja boa com a boca também... _

Dessa vez Hinata gritou em protesto, pois além da insinuação maliciosa, ele a forçou sentir seus lábios de ferro ferindo os dela. Eu, eu já não podia mais suportar aquilo, aquela violência. Aquilo teria um fim e _agora!_

Eu tentava reunir chakra na vã tentativa de me soltar enquanto o grandalhão ria de mim, foi então que percebi algo... _Hinata havia parado de lutar contra Kasua? _Momentaneamente eu parei de tentar me soltar e então pude perceber o que realmente acontecia. Ela se deixava beijar por Kasua e nesse lapso de descuido ele acabou por se esquecer das mãos dela, justamente _sua melhor arma._ Pude ver sua mão direita se iluminar de chakra e então, como eu esperava, ela usou de sua ultima reserva de energia. Hinata acertou Kasua no peito com um golpe certeiro de taijutsu que o arremessou à metros dali, levando consigo meia dúzia de árvores.

A imagem que tinha diante de mim agora era completamente diferente... Uma Hinata exausta, mas livre, outro homem caído e um grandalhão com cara de paspalho, muito mais do que já o era. O circulo no chão, anteriormente traçado por Kasua, rapidamente se desfez e como eu esperava com ele se foram à força sobre-humana dos homens que tentavam me segurar. Aquele circulo estava drenando nosso chakra e o repassando aos nossos oponentes.

Sorri satisfeito. _Essa era a Hinata que eu conhecia..._ Aquela que mesmo com suas limitações nunca iria desistir e sempre se superava, dia após dia, um passo atrás do outro.

_**-SUA VAGABUNDA! **_–Kenzo correu em direção a Hinata ao perceber o ocorrido, mas não a alcançou em tempo.

Com meu chakra recuperado eu já não tinha mais o que temer, explodi minha energia interna somada a minha ira que ainda não havia se aplacado e num só golpe, como a patada de um animal ferido, eu lancei aquela dúzia de homens longe como se fossem meros bonecos sem vida. Sem a ajuda de seu capitão para ampliar seus chakras eles não eram nada. Kenzo estava a milímetros de acertar Hinata que ainda se mantinha em guarda quando eu o interceptei.

-Seu oponente agora sou eu! –gritei entre dentes e então o lanchei para longe com um empurrão. Exausta Hinata caiu de joelhos no chão, ofegante e pálida.

_**-BAKA!**_ _Você não é páreo pra mim garoto!_ –ele me gritou em resposta para então voltar a me atacar com força total.

Meu braço pareceu ter todos os ossos rachados ao baque com aquele tanque de cimento, mas resisti. Akamaru estava me fazendo falta, muito mais, do que em qualquer momento de minha vida. Outra investida e dessa vez não iria suportar outro ataque direto como aquele, mas o inesperado aconteceu e literalmente me salvou. Eu já estava me curvando ante aquela força descomunal quando vi a face de Kenzo se contorcer em dor e se afastar de mim.

_**-AKAMARU!**_ –gritei eufórico ao ver que eram as presas afiadas dele sobre o ombro de Kenzo que lhe causavam dor. –Hora de trabalho em grupo, não é amigo? –brinquei e Akamaru por fim largou Kenzo levando consigo o tecido de suas vestes. Uma profunda e sangrenta ferida ficara em seus ombros.

_**-MALDITO!**__ Eu vou matar os dois, ou melhor, os três; _Kenzo segurava o ombro machucado e me fitava cheio de ira. Akamaru parecia tão ansioso quanto eu em acabar com aquele idiota.

_-Tente;_ zombei com ele e então me voltei para Akamaru que compreendeu exatamente o que eu faria a seguir. Joguei contra ele uma tarja explosiva e o grandalhão tossiu e gritou em meio a fumaça.

-Acha que truques infantis como esses serão o bastante para me vencer garo...

Kenzo não completou o que pretendia dizer, pois atrás da nuvem de fumaça que agora se dissipava não havia _somente_ a mim, e sim, _dois de mim... _

_-Chikusho!_ Que raios significa isso? –os olhos negros de Kenzo pareciam não acreditar no que viam.

-Significa que acabou pra você _baka;_ eu lhe respondi e minha _cópia_, ou seja, Akamaru sorriu confirmando minhas palavras. _**–GATSUAAAA!!!!!**_

Nós dois voltamos a ser apenas um, nos unimos num redemoinho de chakra e nos lançamos contra Kenzo. O lancei para longe, não longe o suficiente, mas o bastante para derrubar uma árvore próxima.

-Acabou; eu suspirei aliviado vendo a expressão disforme de Kenzo sem vida, mas quando me voltei para Hinata meu coração voltou a acelerar preocupado. Ela ainda estava sentada no mesmo lugar e respirando com dificuldade sem perceber que atrás dela Kasua se aproximava. –_**HINATA!**_ –gritei a alertando.

-Pensou que ia me matar apenas com aquilo _kunoichi?_ –Kasua tinha um enorme rasgão em suas vestes e uma ferida que sangrava muito, mas ainda sim se mantinha lúcido e caminhava. –Esse maldito baú significa muito mais do que imaginam para nós; estranhamente uma expressão alucinada tomou conta de sua face, cobiçosa, quase que desesperada. –Se o recuperarmos seremos muito mais do que homens de confiança de Kasumo-sama, seremos...

Sua frase foi interrompida, pois sua boca estava... _Cheia. _Centenas de insetos começaram a sair de sua boca. _Shino estava de volta!_ Kasua caiu para trás e eu corri até Hinata. Ela parecia tão pequenina e frágil no chão, tão exposta, tão vulnerável. Estendi-lhe a mão e ela aceitou minha ajuda para se levantar. Seus olhos estavam marejados, sua bela face machucada, o canto esquerdo de seus lábios inchado e marcado pela brutalidade que havia sofrido.

Eu a abracei.

Aquela era a única forma que eu tinha de confortá-la naquele instante. Hinata se agarrou ao meu casaco e então chorou, chorou tudo o que vinha tentando evitar até agora, chorou copiosamente como uma criança amedrontada. Não havia mais porque manter uma pose imbatível, já não estávamos mais em combate.

Ao meu lado Akamaru já havia voltado a ser Akamaru com sua costumeira forma peluda. Ele latiu solidário e se sentou ao nosso lado, mas tão logo rosnou para algo atrás de nós. Hinata e eu, ainda abraçados nos voltamos para trás à tempo de ver o que incomodava Akamaru. Kenzo estava em pé, mas mal deu dois passos em nossa direção. Sua enorme boca também estava cheia de insetos e ele tombou para trás finalmente como um peso morto. Hinata afundou a cabeça contra meu peito e eu a aparei.

Agora sim havia terminado.

Das sombras a figura discreta e quase invisível de Shino reapareceu. Vagarosamente ele se aproximou de nós. Sem esperar que eu lhe perguntasse o porquê só reaparecera agora, ele começou a explicar o ocorrido.

-O inimigo armou-nos uma emboscada muito bem feita. Atraiu-me para fora da clareira, onde havia uma barreira que só pude ultrapassar depois de provavelmente um de vocês ter desfeito o que a segurava.

-Está certo, havia mesmo uma barreira, uma espécie de jutsu secreto, genjutsu, não sei ao certo; respondi.

-Seu chakra mantinha-se oculto, fazendo-nos pensar que havia apenas seis homens nos cercando, quando havia mais de vinte; completou Shino.

-Exatamente. Aquele ali; eu apontei para o grandalhão. –Era ele quem ocultava o chakra dos demais, e o outro atrás de mim era o que mantinha a barreira em pé. Aparentemente eles fariam tudo para conseguir recuperar esse maldito baú; completei.

-É o que parece; Shino se voltou para Hinata ainda com o rosto enterrado contra o meu peito, as vestes rasgadas e o pescoço com um visível hematoma. –Conversamos melhor sobre isso depois, agora temos muito o que fazer; disse Shino e então me surpreendeu pelo gesto a seguir.

Shino levou as mãos até o zíper de seu casaco e o abriu. Tirou-o deixando a mostra o seu rosto jovem e quase sempre oculto. Aproximou-se de mim e então cobriu os ombros de Hinata que por fim se soltou parcialmente de mim para fita-lo.

-Arigato, Shino-kun; ela agradeceu trêmula e então realmente se afastou de mim, abraçando-se ao casaco oferecido por Shino.

_Droga!_ _Eu era mesmo uma besta!_ No estado em que ela se encontrava e eu nem ao menos pensei em tal gentileza...

-Bem; Shino voltou a ter a palavra depois de analisar a cena a nossa volta. –Como disse, teremos muito trabalho a fazer e o primeiro deles vai ser ter de nos livrar desses corpos...

-Hai.

Nós apenas concordamos enquanto os insetos de Shino cuidavam de fazer tal tarefa. Desfazer-se de cadáveres nunca era uma tarefa _agradável_, mas dessa vez Shino provavelmente achava que era melhor ele mesmo cuidar disso, pois aquela parecia ser a parte mais amena daquela noite.

_**Continua... **_


	3. Eu estou aqui Hinata chan

**_Nota__: Os personagens de Naruto pertencem a Kishimoto Masashi e empresas licenciadas. Fics sem fins lucrativos a não ser diversão. Feito de fã para fã._ **

* * *

**N/a:** Desculpem pela demora na atualização, mas falta de inspiração e pc que num funciona, ou melhor, funciona quando quer é uma verdadeira de uma... Bem, acho que vocês conseguem me entender não é meus amores? rsrs

Ah e muito obrigada pelos coments no capítulo anterior:** Insana, Haichi-chan2, Antares D., Lust Lotu's e FranHyuuga! **

* * *

_Uma boa leitura a todos!_

* * *

**A bela e a fera**

**Capitulo III: Eu estou aqui Hinata-chan**

Sabe aquela sensação estranha de quando se tem um sonho, ou melhor, pesadelo do qual não se pode acordar? Quanto mais se corre, mais lento você fica? Quando fugir é a sua única opção, mas pouco à pouco as paredes e o teto parecem se fechar sobre sua cabeça? O escuro te sufoca e você tenta gritar, mas sua voz some e em pânico tudo o que você pode fazer é sentar e chorar?

Essa era Hinata, pelo menos a Hinata que eu via naquele instante abraçando os joelhos e recostada contra uma árvore. Ela havia adquirido esse costume desde o acontecido há três dias.

Ela não falava sobre o assunto e e nós decidimos que também não tocaríamos em tal coisa a não ser que a iniciativa de desabafar viesse dela.

Em um dia e meio mais ou menos nós chegaríamos a residência de Kasumo-sama, lhe entregaríamos seu precioso baú e completaríamos nossa missão, mas será mesmo que um baú velho cheio de bobagens românticas escritas por um velho decrépto valiam a pena? Valia a pena receber aquela gorda recompensa quando um amigo se feria daquela forma? Hinata, pela graça dos deuses, estava bem fisicamente, mas e interiormente? Seu corpo podia ter se safado, mas sua alma havia sido violada, sua inocência quase que infantil havia sido maculada pela imagem de um monstro contra o qual não havia como lutar. Aquele monstro havia se instalado em sua mente, eu diria que, um lugar inacessível até mesmo para ela naquele instante. O que seria dela daqui pra frente? Essa era a principal pergunta que eu fazia a mim mesmo naquele instante.

"_Ela é uma Kunoichi Kiba, deve estar preparada pra isso..."._

Com toda certeza eu não havia gostado das palavras de Shino quando aflito fui até ele. Fazia mais de um dia que Hinata não falava ou sequer se aproximava de nós dois e isso estava começando a me preocupar. Era como se ela visse nós dois, seus amigos desde criança, como inimigos em potencial. As palavras de Shino me incomodavam por um simples motivo, era como se ele quisesse me dizer que fazia parte do cotidiano de uma Kunoichi ser eventualmete estuprada.

E sabe o que é pior nisso tudo?

O pior era que de certa forma ele tinha razão. Não que ele realmente tivesse tido essa intenção quando me disse essas palavras, que ele ou eu achassemos que isso era algo normal de se acontecer, mas o fato era que aquilo não era algo assim tão difícil de acontecer no mundo shinobi. Vez ou outra Kunoichis eram usadas em missões de infiltração suícidas, onde um homem não conseguiria chegar sem barulho. Nessas missões seus corpos eram o seu maior trunfo, uma passagem silenciosa só de ida para o inferno, mas nem sempre as coisas saiam bem, ou melhor, acabavam bem. Hinata, pela graças dos deuses, nunca havia sido enviada numa missão dessas, o que infelizmente não empediu que algo parecido quase tivesse acontecido com ela. Isso conseguia me deixar ainda mais frustrado e por um motivo óbvio_: "Eu havia sido fraco!"._

Era tudo culpa minha que ela estivesse tão mal agora. Éramos três aquela noite, ou melhor, quatro contando Akamaru e ainda sim ela havia tido que passar por tudo aquilo sozinha. Talvez ela não soubesse, mas naquela noite ela havia sido a mais forte de nós quatro. Ela havia lutado até o fim enquanto eu me desesperava diante de minha impotência. A verdade era que ela ainda estava lutando, lutando a fim de se manter forte como a uma rocha, pois desde aquele dia nenhuma lágrima a mais verteu do par de pérolas que eram seus olhos. Ela claramente não se permitia chorar mais, isso era sinal de fraqueza. Hyuuga Hiashi não se cansava de lhe repetir isso.

Ela nos ajudava a proteger aquele maldito baú, corria agilmente pela floresta conosco sem reclamar, como eu tinha o costume de fazer. Fazia suas custumeiras rotas de vigia durante a noite. Tudo parecia normal pelo menos na visão de um time ninja em missão, era isso o que ela queria, mas aquela não era a Hinata que eu conhecia. Toda vez que ela tinha o seu minuto de liberdade só para si naquela missão ela se isolava e então se sentava abraçando os joelhos e eu sabia que mesmo que seu corpo estivesse ali, sua mente estava à quilômetros dali.

Eu queria poder lhe abraçar e confortar como naquela noite, como todas às vezes em que ela havia chorado e eu fora o seu ombro amigo, mas talvez isso só piorasse as coisas agora. Talvez fosse mais fácil se eu fosse uma mulher, se eu fosse Tenten ou Ino, porque aí ela poderia se deitar no meu ombro e chorar sem ter de reviver parte alguma daquele pesadelo quando eu a abraçasse e não a quisesse mais soltar. Quando eu a abraçasse seriam seriam as mãos e os braços de um homem e acho que agora isso era a última coisa que ela desejava.

Cerca de mais um dia de viagem nós realmente chegamos a residência de Kasumo-sama. _Finalmente!_ Finalmente havíamos chegado ao nosso destino. Já era à noitinha e Kasumo-sama, um velho baixinho e magricela, nos ofereceu abrigo e comida para pernoitarmos depois de nos pagar o valor prometido pela missão. Aquele velho maldito me pareceu quase ter um orgasmo quando viu o baú nas mãos de Shino. Ele nos agradeceu inúmeras vezes e eu levei um cutucão dolorido nas costelas depois de resmungar algo como: _"Veja se toma cuidado pra não perder essa merda de novo, porque..."._

_Ai!_

"_Porque nós não vamos arriscar a nossa vida de novo por tão pouco!"._

Eu teria terminado a frase, mas Shino não permitiu, o que me parecia bobagem, porque aquele velho claramente já não estava nos escutando mais já fazia uns dez minutos. Depois de por a sua mão magricela e enrugada naquele baú ele parecia não ter mais olhos, ouvidos, boca ou qualquer outro sentido que não fossem dirigidos à aquele objeto inanimado. No mais eu acho que o único ponto bom nisso tudo foi Shino ter aceitado pernoitar, pois já fazia um bom tempo que eu não tinha uma cama pra dormir, roupas limpas e uma boa comida para forrar o estômago. Ah e um longo e bom banho quente para relaxar também. Aquilo sim havia sido bom, muito bom.

Kasumo-sama havia sido realmente generoso quando nos ofereceu três de seus melhores quartos para pernoitar. Eu disse a Shino que não era mais do que a obrigação dele, por termos nos arriscado daquela forma, mas Shino me lançou outro daqueles olhares gelados que congelariam o inferno e eu acabei fechando a boca, antes que ele mudasse de idéia e resolvesse caminhar noite à fora até Konoha.

Estava fora de cogitação dormir ao relento e caminhar por mais uma longa noite.

Agora eu estava limpo, vestia uma calça de moletom larga e confortável e também uma regata de malha, tudo, cortesia de nosso anfitrião. Ele nos havia dito que as roupas haviam sido de seu filho que agora morava em outra vila, mas que certamente iriam servir a mim e Shino pelo menos para podermos passar a noite. Suas servas tratariam de lavar nossa roupa e Kasumo-sama nos garantiu que no outro dia bem cedo, elas estariam secas. Para Hinata, ele fez questão que outra de suas empregadas fosse comprar algo que ela pudesse vestir. Segundo Kasumo-sama, Hinata merecia mais do que os trapos de uma das servas e como naquela casa não haviam mulheres fora as empregadas, ele pediu que uma delas corresse até alguma loja perto e desse um jeito de comprar alguma coisa.

Aquela hora da noite eu não saberia dizer como elas conseguiriam cometer tal proeza a não ser que assaltassem alguma loja ou então roubassem roupas do varal de alguém, mas desobedecer Kasumo-sama estava fora de questão o que resultou que durante o jantar Hinata recebeu um volumoso pacote que continha mais do que roupas para pernoitar. Ela corou e agradeceu, dizendo-lhe que não era preciso, mas Kasumo-sama deu de ombros.

No fim, acho que aquele velho estava mesmo sendo generoso. O jantar havia sido uma dádiva dos deuses e eu havia realmente feito mais do que forrar o estômago. Acho que eu havia comido tanto quanto o Chouji aquela noite, mesmo que meu estômago ainda continuasse liso e reto. Hinata por sua vez mal tocara na comida, mas eu já esperava por isso.

Agora eu estava ali, olhando atravéz das portas de correr abertas, atrás de mim um largo_ futon. _Akamaru dormia aos pés dele. Aquele conforto que por tanto tempo eu estava sendo privado agora esperava por mim, mas... _A onde é que estava o meu sono agora?_ Akamaru dormia como um bebê e eu? Eu estava recostado no batente daquelas portas de papel e fitava o escuro lá fora. Os minúsculos pontinhos cintilantes como se prata tivesse sido respingada no céu me atraíam. Eu sempre gostei de olhar as estrelas e hoje elas pareciam ainda mais sedutoras, belas e inalcansáveis, _como ela._

Hinata.

A brisa noturna soprou e arrepiou meus cabelos ainda levemente molhados após o banho e um cheiro doce de flores adentrou minhas narinas. O perfume vinha de uma centenas de flores coloridas, muitas das quais eu sequer sabia o nome, mas que coloriam o magnífico jardim de Kasumo-sama. Nossos quartos, incluindo o dele, davam para o jardim, suas árvores de cerejeira em flor e ao pequeno laguinho cheio de carpas coloridas. A última vez que eu vi algo tão bonito quanto conservador fora na mansão Hyuuga.

Será que Hinata havia tido vontade de olhar o jardim? Aquilo a faria bem ou mal? Pra mim aquilo era belo como um sonho, mas para ela poderia significar a beleza opressora do clã Hyuuga, a perfeição que ela tanto tentava alcançar e achava impossível. _Impossível?_ E havia algo mais perfeito que aqueles olhos perolados e ternos? Que aquela boca rosada e sua voz suave? Hinata não precisava provar nada a ninguém, muito menos a Hiashi, mas acho que para ela isso era como viver sem respirar. Ela só ficaria plenamente satisfeita quando o pai a reconhecesse como uma kunoichi de verdade, como eu reconhecia, Shino e até mesmo Neji.

Ter o reconhecimento de Neji havia lhe feito ter mais confiança em si mesma, mas ainda não era o suficiente, ainda não era o reconhecimento de seu pai. Hiashi ainda achava que Hanabi, mesmo com seus surtos de adolescente rebelde, fosse mais forte que ela e isso a machucava demais.

_Velho maldito!_ Como eu odiava aquele velho, não me admirava que até hoje Neji não gostasse dele. Ele o suportava, e isso era tudo. Sempre que podia Neji fugia para a casa de Tenten e eu não sabia se o agradecia ou se o recriminava por isso. Primeiro eu pensei em lhe agradecer, afinal, eu não gostava de vê-lo muito perto de Hinata, era como se ele visse mais do que sua prima mais jovem nela. Mas aí ele começou a sair com Tenten e eu achei que ele sumir toda noite não era bom, não para Hinata. Quando ele estava lá Hinata tinha um ponto de apoio, alguém que a defendesse dos surtos de amargura de Hiashi, mas sem ele, ela era uma flor solitária em meio as ervas daninha.

Eu acho que Hinata, tanto quanto eu, precisava afastar-se o quanto antes do ambiente familiar em que vivia. Ela certamente não tinha uma mãe e irmã que viviam com um único intuíto na vida, o de lhe fazer passar vergonha, mas tinha um pai chamado Hyuuga hiashi.

_Parece que estávamos quites não?_

Um meio sorriso curvou meus lábios e ele não era sde felicidade e sim melancolia. _Deus! _Desde quando eu sou melancólico?

Meu instante de lobo solitário fitando a lua foi interrompido. Eu ouvi o barulho de algo ragendo e depois passos leves sobre o piso de madeira. Tão logo eu me desencostei do batente da porta, mas mantive minhas mãos nos bolsos. Meus olhos e ouvidos se tornaram atentos, mesmo sabendo que as únicas pessoas que teriam acesso aquele jardim além de mim seriam Kasumo-sama, Shino e Hinata. Todo o meu ser suplicava para que fosse Hinata, eu precisava vê-la para só então conseguir dormir em paz.

_E não é que o meu pedido foi prontamente atendido?_

As árvores de cerejeira estavam por toda a parte, mas uma escessivamente grande estava de frente para o meu quarto, o que impediu que Hinata me visse ali. Ela saiu do quarto e deu uns poucos passos pela varanda para que então eu realmente a pudesse ver. Seus cabelos longos e lisos caiam feito cascatas negras azuladas sobre seus ombros pequenos e ela se movia como um espírito atravéz da noite. Vestindo aquele hoby branco e esvoçante, ela parecia sequer tocar o chão enquanto andava. Em silêncio eu a observei até que a vi parar em baixo de uma árvore grande e nodosa. Lá ela se sentou e como nas demais noites ela abraçou o joelho para junto do corpo.

Um nó se formou em minha garganta. Ela tinha aquele mesmo olhar distante e triste, mas nenhuma lágrima rolava deles. Pro inferno se eu não era uma loira peituda ou uma chocólatra para lhe dar conforto! Eu, Kiba, eu era seu amigo desde que ela tinha doze anos e não podia permitir que ela continuasse a se ferir daquele jeito. Ela precisava chorar? Ela iria chorar até que não restasse mais pelo que chorar e isso não seria sinal de fraqueza pra mim. Ela podia molhar minha camisa toda, usá-la como lenço se quisesse, mesmo eu sabendo que ela jamais faria isso, mas eu iria arrancar aquele monstro de dentro dela. Ele não a podia mais ferir e eu lhe provaria isso.

Me esgueirando apresadamente entre as flores e árvores altas eu cheguei até ela e ela logo me notou. Seus olhos perolados abandonaram a grama para me fitar diretamente nos olhos.

_-Kiba... K-kiba-kun?_ –ela indagou aparententeme confusa por me ver ali.

Eu a fitei por um bom tempo, seu rosto de mármore, suas mãos delicadas ainda ao redor dos joelhos e o volume suave de tecido desmaiado sobre a grama verde musgo. Era como se estivesse há alguns passos de uma ninfa, uma criatura perfeita demais para ser real. Foi então que eu vi aquela mancha ainda rocha e escura em seu fino pescoço e aquilo me fez lembrar do que eu estava fazendo ali.

-Posso me sentar? –indaguei apontando o espaço vazio ao lado dela e ela assentiu em silêncio.

Eu tomei o cuidado de sentar à pelo menos um palmo de distância dela, nem muito perto, mas nem muito longe também. Ela precisava saber que eu estava ali. Por um bom tempo, em silêncio, tudo o que nós fizemos foi observar o laguinho de carpas à nossa frente, o ruidoso barulho da pequena queda d'água no meio do jardim. O vento frio da noite voltou a soprar e eu a senti se abraçar protetoramente ao meu lado.

-Com frio?

-Um... um... Um pouco; ela gagejou e um leve tom rosado coloriu suas bochechas. Isso sempre acontecia quando ela gaguejava e se atrapalhava com as palavras.

-Hinata; eu disse e esperei que ela se voltasse pra mim. Seus olhos claros me estudaram em silêncio e eu finalmente sussurrei. –Eu não aguento mais...

-Não aguenta mais o que, Kiba-kun? –ela indagou com aparente surpresa dainte do meu tom melancólico.

-Não aguento mais te ver assim; eu completei e ela piscou duas vezes antes de voltar a fitar a grama à sua frente. –Hinata; voltei a chamá-la, mas ela não mais me olhou e eu tive de continuar o que havia começado mesmo assim. –Eu quero que você saiba de uma coisa, eu posso não ser uma amiga com quem você teria vontade de tomar porres de sorvete ou chocolate, mas eu estou aqui se precisar, digo, eu também sou seu amigo e me importo com você o sufiente pra saber que você não está bem; completei e ela finalmente se voltou para mim.

-Arigato, Kiba-kun, mas eu estou bem, não se preocupe; ela me respondeu num meio sorriso que não me convenceu.

-Não, não está; eu retruquei e ela novamente evitou meus olhos. Os dedos finos dela se precionaram sobre o tecido fino no chão e ela voltou a me olhar nos olhos.

-Eu... Eu não posso estar me sentindo mal, Kiba-kun... Entende isso? Eu não posso estar me sentindo mal quando nada aconteceu para que eu me sentisse assim; ela completou com amargura.

-Você chama aquilo de nada? –eu indaguei finalmente tocando na ferida.

Ela voltou a baixar a cabeça e dessa vez enterrou seu rosto sobre os joelhos. O silencio instaurado por ela durou poucos minutos, pois tão logo um som abafado de choro chegou aos meus ouvidos.

-Hinata?

Eu a fitei encolhida junto ao seu próprio corpo que agora se sacudia em breves tremores enquanto lágrimas e mais lágrimas rolavam de seus olhos. As gotículas salgadas molhavam seu antebraço pálido até se perder no tecido de suas roupas. Instintivamente eu me remexi ao seu lado, meus braços pareciam ter vontade própria, uma vontade louca de abraçá-la junto ao peito, mas me contive. Suspirei frustrado diante de minha impotência e ela finalmente se voltou pra mim. Seu rosto belo estava marcado por um leve tom rosado ao redor dos olhos inchados, o mármore de seu rosto maculado pelo rastro de lágrimas que haviam chegado de forma tão abrupta à tona.

-Me diga uma coisa, Kiba-kun; ela pediu e eu assenti pra que ela continuasse. –Eu sou mesmo muito fraca não sou? É isso o que você deve estar pensando agora não é?

-Hinata...

-Eu simplesmente não consigo ser forte Kiba! –ela parecia ter liberado um leve rosnado de fúria até então preso em sua garganta. –Eu... Eu não consigo ser forte quando tudo aquilo me vem a mente como uma chuva torrencial, quando eu consigo sentir as mãos daqueles homens em mim de uma forma que nenhum outro havia me tocado antes. Eu sinto asco, asco de mim mesma por ainda ser capaz de sentir tão vivídamente aqueles homens em mim. Eles estão nos meus sonhos e não importa o quanto eu me lave, eu sinto como se ainda estivesse suja e com o cheiro do suor deles em minha pele.

-Hinata; eu suspirei. Ela finalmente estava desabafando e isso sem sombra de dúvidas era melhor do que o silêncio.

-Eu nunca vou ser a mulher que meu pai espera que eu seja; ela murmurou por fim, para então voltar a abraçar os joelhos e apoiar seu queixo ali.

-Você não precisa ser o que o seu pai quer. A única coisa que você precisa ser é você mesma, Hinata; eu lhe respondi e com isso consegui a atenção de seus olhos perolados mais uma vez.

-Eu sou uma decepção Kiba, como eu posso me contentar em ser a mim mesma? Eu sou uma decepção como ninja, como mulher e... Eu simplesmente não consigo parar de chorar! –ela desabafou e mais e mais lágrimas verteram de seus olhos pérolados.

Aquele nó estava de novo preso em minha garganta e eu não sabia o que fazer, pois ela mais uma vez se entregava aos soluços e agora seu corpo se sacudia fervorosamente em pranto. Vencido, eu fiz a única coisa que eu podia fazer, o que meus instintos haviam impulsionado.

Eu a abracei.

Eu me aproximei e a abracei, puxei seu corpo pequeno para perto do meu. Queria que meu calor, tudo o que eu podia lhe oferecer naquele momento, a acalentasse e acalmasse. Diferente do que eu imaginava, ela não recusou meu abraço, o aceitou de uma forma tão urgente que eu tive vontade de me socar por não tê-lo feito antes. Tudo o que ela havia precisado até então era da proteção de um abraço e eu lhe havia negado isso pensando que não era o que ela de fato queria. Os braços gelados dela se espalmaram sobre meu peito, suas mãos pequenas se agarrando a minha camisa e eu a apertei ainda mais pra junto de mim pra que ela soubesse que teria isso de mim por quanto tempo desejasse.

Demorou, mas cerca de meia hora depois os soluços haviam passado e vez ou outra uma lágrima amarga e retardatária rolava de seus olhos e parava em minha camisa.

-Kiba-kun...

-Sim? –eu indaguei enquanto com uma das mãos lhe afagava os cabelos perfumados e suaves feito fios de seda.

-Eu estou molhando toda a sua camisa; ela disse por fim.

-Não tem problema, além do que ela não é minha é do filho de Kasuma-sama; eu ri e percebi que um meio sorriso havia moldado os lábios dela.

-Arigato, Kiba-kun; ela disse e então se afastou parcialmente de mim para que pudesse me fitar.

-Disponha; eu respondi num sorriso e lutei contra a vontade de trazê-la pra mim mais uma vez. Deixei meus braços cairem ao redor de meu próprio corpo e ela se afastou.

-Acho que já está tarde, não? –Hinata indagou voltando seus belos olhos para o céu.

-Ainda deve faltar algumas horas para amanhecer; eu lhe respondi e ela grunhiu. –O que foi?

-Eu queria que já tivesse amanhecido, assim eu não correria o risco de me virar a noite inteira perdida em pesadelos; ela sorriu com amargura. –Aquele quarto é grande demais e parece que há rostos ocultos em cada canto esperando pra me atacar quando eu estiver com a guarda baixa.

-Ninguém vai te fazer qualquer mal Hinata; eu respondi com firmeza. –Eu prefiro morrer a ter que te ver sofrendo de novo e...

-Shh! –ela me cortou tocando meus lábios com as pontas de seus dedos brancos. –Nem brincando me diga uma coisa dessas; ela completou e então se afastou.

-Eu falo sério Hinata, eu não vou permitir que ninguém mais te machuque, eu juro; meus punhos se cerraram.

-Arigato, mas a única coisa que eu quero é te ver bem Kiba, é ver todos os meus amigos bem. Acredite não há nada no mundo que me machuque mais do que ver meus amigos feridos; ela completou e seus dedos rumaram até meu ombro nu.

Os dedos dela tocaram a ferida que Shino tratou de limpar e dar alguns pontos mais cedo, mas que ainda doia. Na certa, Sakura ou Ino dariam um jeito naquilo quando chegássemos em konoha de forma que nem mesmo um arranhão ficaria ali pra contar história. Quando ela por fim me tocou, mesmo que suave como uma pluma, eu fiz uma careta e ela me lançou um olhar preocupado.

-Kiba-kun?

-Está tudo bem Hinata, o Shino não é um ninja médico, mas sabe usar a caixinha de primeiros socorros. Ele cuidou disso mais cedo; eu lhe expliquei e estranhei quando ela se levantou tão rápido.

-No meu quarto; ela sussurrou mirando a casa. –Eu ainda tenho um pouco daquela pomada cicatrizante que mamâe fazia, talvez a única coisa que eu tenha me tornado boa no fim das contas, mas enfim, acho que isso pode te ajudar; ela completou num meio sorriso.

Ainda no chão eu a mirei por um certo tempo. Ela me parecia uma deusa étera sob a luz da lua. Os contornos suaves de seu corpo transparecendo sob o tecido, a pele de mármore quase que se misturando a alvura das vestes. Pisquei afastando aqueles pensamentos inapropriados para o momento e então me levantei.

-Não é preciso Hinata; eu lhe disse enquanto batia a poreira inexistente das vestes.

-É claro que é! Você está sentindo dor e se eu posso ajudar, mesmo que de uma forma insignificante, eu irei; ela completou e suas mãos se fecharam sobre as minhas com ternura.

Minutos depois, eu estava sendo arrastado até os aposentos dela...

_Eu já havia dito que nunca conseguiria dizer não a ela, não disse?_

Claramente, eu havia acabado de confirmar aquilo.

_**Continua... **_

* * *

**N/a:** Eu sei que **Kiba x Hina** não é um casal muito comum, e esse capítulo saiu menor do que eu esperava, mas eu estou gostando muito de escrever sobre eles, espero sinceramente que vocês também estejam gostando de ler. Bom, sendo então, eu estou esperando pelo _"alô" _de vocês, blz? Lembrem-se um _"Sim, gostei!"_ já ajuda e me motiva a atualizar mais rápido também! *-*

Bjus e tudo de bom pra vocês!

Ja ne! ^^


	4. Deixe me ficar com você Kiba Kun

**_Nota__: Os personagens de Naruto pertencem a Kishimoto Masashi e empresas licenciadas. Fics sem fins lucrativos a não ser diversão. Feito de fã para fã._ **

* * *

Antes de começar mais esse capítulo - _que dessa vez, saiu rápido, mais rápido do que o esperado né? XD_ - eu gostaria de agradecer às garotas que comentaram o capítulo passado:

**FranHyuuga**, my dear, que bom que você é uma das minhas que curte um "casal alternativo"! E VIVA as diferenças né? rsrs

**Haichi-Chan 2**, não fique brava comigo my dear, é que nem sempre a junção "tempo e inspiração" andam juntas, no entanto, obrigada pelo "puxão de orelha". Prometo que vou postar com mais frequência, aliás, estou nesse exato momento cumprindo parte dessa promessa não é? Quanto a sua "sugestão", prometo que vou pensar nela com carinho tah?

**Lust Lotu's**, haha que bom que o Kiba tah conquistando a sua simpatia também, e acredite, o fato dele ser amigo dela antes de qualquer coisa foi o que me inspirou e me motivou a escrever sobre esse casal "incomum", que pra mim, tem tudo pra dar certo!

**Analu-san**, é verdade, o Kiba é meio que um "personagem secundário", mas eu sempre gostei dele sabe? Agora, saiba eu fico mesmo é muito feliz por você estar curtindo essa história ainda que ache esse casal incomum... rs

**Inasana,** _filhota! _Haha que bom te ver aqui, afinal você também faz parte do time que curte um bom "casal alternativo" né? E... bom, talvez sua mente não tenha clicado no _on-pervertido_ à toa não... Você vai ver no decorrer de mais esse cap... rsrs

_Uma boa leitura a todos!_

* * *

**A bela e a fera**

**Capitulo IIV: Deixe-me ficar com você Kiba-kun**

Quando eu abandonei os sapatos na entrada e adentrei aquele cômodo, imediatamente, eu tive de concordar com Hinata. Aquele era um lugar estranhamente sombrio. O quarto era espaçoso demais e parecia que a luz não chegava a todos os cantos, fazendo com que eles parecessem abrigos para monstros imaginários que se espreitavam no breu. Por que aquele estranho sentimento me acometeu? Isso, eu, realmente não sei.

-Kiba-kun, por favor, entre; pediu-me Hinata já ajoelhada sobre o _futon _desarrumado, prova que já estivera rolando de insônia ali aquela mesma noite. Suas mãos pálidas buscavam algo dentro de sua mochila de viagem ao lado dos travesseiros. –Hum... Achei!

Ela sorriu feliz e eu entendi o porque quando vi o pequeno frasco nas mãos dela. Resignado eu me aproximei e sem cerimônia me sentei na beirada do _futon_ ao lado dela.

-Realmente não era preciso Hinata; eu murmurei descansando ambos os braços sobre meus joelhos flexionados.

-Vai me deixar cuidar de você pelo menos dessa vez? –ela indagou e quando meus olhos encontraram os dela minhas barreiras vieram à baixo. Havia um misto de preocupação desesperada, assim como uma necessidade quase febril de provar que ela podia cuidar de mim.

-Está bem, juro que vou tentar não chorar feito uma garotinha; eu trocei com ela e gostei de ver que um sorriso divertido havia aparecido em seu rosto.

-Arigato! –Hinata pareceu saltitante com a _"permissão"._

-Está agradecendo pelo que? –eu me voltei pra ela que abria o frasco com cheiro mentolado.

-Por; ela pausou enquanto seus dedos finos tocavam o ferimento em meu braço direito. –Por me deixar cuidar de você, pelo menos dessa vez...

Ela mordeu o lábio em visível concentração enquanto espalhava a substância refrescante em meu braço e sequer me olhou, o que eu agradeci. Toda vez que ela fazia aquilo, eu tinha vontade de lhe beijar. Eu suspirei, fechei os olhos e tentei apenas apreciar o contato dos dedos dela em minha pele.

-Pronto! –ela disse e seus dedos já estavam longe de mim, rápido demais para que eu estivesse satisfeito. –Lhe garanto, isso não faz milagres, mas vai ajudar a diminuir a dor.

-Arigato, Hinata; eu lhe agradeci sincero e realmente aliviado por aquele bálsamo refrescante que estava sim fazendo efeito, pois a dor parecia ter se atenuado.

-Disponha; ela sorriu ao repetir minhas palavras de minutos atrás.

Eu a fitei, seu rosto agora parecia jovial e suave com aquele sorriso e acabei por sorrir de volta. Aos poucos a Hinata que eu conhecia, aquela capaz de contagiar a todos com seu sorriso cristalino, parecia estar abandonando os escombros e isso era bom. Aproximei-me dela e toquei seu belo rosto com as pontas dos dedos para então aproximar meus lábios da testa dela, depositanto um rápido beijo ali.

-Boa noite, Hinata...

* * *

Não fazia nem duas horas que eu havia pegado no sono quando fui despertado por uma sucessão de fatos que no momento me aturdiu. A porta do meu quarto se escancarando, um latido assustado de Akamaru. Um rosto pálido e úmido banhado em lágrimas em frente a porta e, então, eu a tinha abraçada ao meu corpo soluçando. Instintivamente eu a abracei sem compreender se aquilo era sonho ou realidade, até que consegui dizer uma única coisa, seu nome:

_-Hinata?_

-K-Kiba-kun; ela se agarrou a mim como uma criança amendontrada e eu estremeci com o desepero dela.

-O que houve Hinata? –indaguei preocupado, mas não me mexi.

-De novo; Hinata suspirou contra o meu peito e suas mãos se apertaram ainda mais em minha camisa. –Aqueles homens de novo, eu sei que era sonho, mas foi tão real que eu senti como se eles estivessem dentro do quarto. Foi... F-Foi horrível Kiba-kun; ela confidenciou-me desesperada.

-Hinata, por favor, ouça-me; eu lhe pedi e ela afastou-se para que pudesse me ver. Eu me sentei e ela sentou-se junto de mim. Minhas mãos rumaram até seu rosto pálido e marcado. Com o polegar eu apaguei cada lágrima deixada ali, desejando que elas nunca tivessem passado por ali. –Eles estão mortos e não podem mais te machucar; completei acariciando-lhe o lado esquerdo da face.

-Eu sei, mas eu não... eu não... eu; de repente ela havia desviado os olhos de mim e se afastado de meu toque. Um tom rosado lhe coloria as faces.

-Você o que? –eu indaguei e então segurei seu queixo com a ponta dos dedos, obrigando-a a me fitar nos olhos novamente.

_-Eu não quero ter que voltar pra aquele quarto!_ Não quero ter de enfrentar sozinha os demônios que povoam meus sonhos; ela respondeu, o rosto todo rosado agora e eu pisquei confuso.

-Você; eu comecei, mas ela segurou minha mão e me interrompeu.

-Deixe-me ficar com você esta noite... _Por favor,_ deixe-me ficar com você essa noite Kiba-kun; ela completou.

Minha voz sumiu.

Akamaru havia voltado a dormir sossegado com a cabeça sobre as patas assim que viu que era Hinata ali. Tudo era silêncio naquele quarto e eu podia ouvir as batidas ansiosas do coração dela diante do meu repentino problema com as palavras. Ela havia se afastado, voltado a mirar o chão e suas mãos haviam caído sobre o colo. Aquele conhecido _"tique"_ de unir os dedos indicadores sem parar, sinal claro de que estava envergonhada e não sabia _como_ ou _o que_ dizer, estava a ponto de tomar conta dela.

-Eu juro, não vou te atrapalhar, só... só...; ela já estava unindo os dedos finos sem parar. –Só me deixe ficar com você e...

-Você não tem que me pedir isso Hinata; eu a interrompi e ela se voltou pra mim, as mãos mais uma vez sobre o colo. –Eu acho que é o mínimo que eu poderia fazer por você, por ter sido parcialmente culpado pelos sonhos que agora te atormentam; completei, afinal, dizer que seria um _prazer_ tê-la ali ou que aquilo poderia muito bem ser a realização de uma _fantasia secreta_ minha, bem, isso seria um tanto quanto inapropriado, pelo menos naquele momento.

-Não foi culpa sua; ela me disse depois de alguns segundos processando o que eu disse.

-Foi, parcialmente, mas foi, e nós não vamos discutir sobre isso não é? Dentro de três horas, pouco mais, deve amanhecer e precisamos estar descansados para o dia de amanhã, lembra?

-Ok; ela sorriu vencida.

Eu sorri satisfeito e dessa vez não hesitei nem por um segundo, talvez devesse, mas deixei que meus instintos me guiassem e a puxei pra mim antes de me deitar. Ela corou, mas não pareceu contrária com a idéia de descansar a cabeça em meu peito. Hinata se aconchegou ali, e timidamente pareceu se aninhar e ronronar como uma gata. Eu coloquei um dos braços atrás da cabeça e com o outro circundei sua cintura fina.

O cheiro do perfume dela dificilmente me deixaria dormir, mas contanto que ela conseguisse eu estaria satisfeito. Agora eu sabia que tudo o que ela precisava era de apoio e eu lhe daria com prazer. Havia prazer maior do que dormir abraçado com uma ninfa? Havia sim, mas pensar nos diferentes tipos de _prazeres _que eu poderia ter junto dela, que eu poderia dar a ela, isso, definitivamente, não era uma boa coisa pra se pensar agora.

-Kiba-kun?

-Hai.

-Arigato; ela agradeceu e eu sorri.

-Não seja boba Hinata, não há o que agradecer e isso é outra coisa que nós não vamos discutir não é? –meus dedos agora sem que eu ao menos percebesse traçavam circulos imaginários sobre as costas dela.

-Ok; ela se limitou a sorrir.

-Isso mesmo, boa menina...; eu respondi de volta e mesmo não tendo olhado sabia que ela havia corado. Provavelmente, mesmo sem querer eu havia soado ambíguo com aquilo.

-Kiba-kun?

-Hai; eu esperei que ela continuasse.

-Sabia que... que... Que o filho de Kasumo-sama cometeu suicídio?

-O que? –eu quase me levantei com o choque, mas me contive, pois logo lembrei que Hinata descansava em meu peito. –Mas aquele velho não havia dito que o rapaz havia se mudado para uma vila vizinha?

-Hai, mas as servas, elas me disseram que ele se matou com um tiro na cabeça; respondeu-me Hinata.

-Me desculpe, mas... qual o seu interesse nisso Hinata? –eu indaguei.

-O quarto em que eu estava, era dele; ela simplesmente respondeu e eu a compreendi, porem não consegui conter o riso.

-Está com medo que o fantasma dele venha lhe puxar as pernas Hinata?

Ela me ignorou e então continuou.

-As servas me disseram que ele se matou porque teve uma desilusão amorosa. Não sei, é estranho, mas enquanto eu estava lá no quarto que pertenceu a ele, eu fiquei me perguntando o que foi que deu errado pra ele. Se ele, assim como o pai, havia escolhido a mulher errada e se ele escrevia cartas de amor que futuramente acabariam num baú também.

-Sabe o que eu acho? –indaguei e o silêncio dela me disse que ela estava esperando pela minha resposta. –Que esse pobre coitado deve ter sido tão lunático quanto o pai, ou melhor, ele conseguiu superar as maluquices do pai já que decidiu resolver tudo com um tiro; completei torcendo o nariz com a idéia de que alguém realmente fosse capaz de fazer algo do tipo.

-Talvez, ele não tivesse escolha; Hinata murmurou baixinho, como se tivesse medo do som da própria voz. –Talvez a dor fosse tanta que ele não suportasse mais simplesmente continuar respirando.

-A morte pode parecer o caminho mais fácil Hinata, mas quem ama não deve morrer por amor e sim viver por ele. Se as coisas não derem certo como não deu para esse rapaz, é porque ele achava que estava amando, mas estava é se enganando. Ninguém é capaz de amar sozinho Hinata, amor é algo feito à dois; completei e um longo silêncio se instaurou.

Só então eu me toquei que aquela história sobre o amor não correspondido do jovem filho de Kasumo-sama muito se confundia com a de Hinata.

_Ela achava que amava Naruto... _

_Naruto achava que amava Sakura e... _

_Sakura achava que amava Sasuke que não amava ninguém. _

Será que aquilo tudo que havíamos conversado até então era mesmo sobre o filho suícida de Kasumo-sama? Eu não sabia mais o que dizer e apenas continuei a prolongar aquele silêncio, até que a voz dela o quebrou.

-Talvez você tenha razão, fugir do problema com a morte seria a solução mais fácil no fim das contas. Pior, seria a solução que um covarde tomaria, porque viver com a certeza de que aquele que você ama não sente e nunca irá sentir o mesmo por você é a maior dor que alguém pode sentir na vida.

Mais uma vez silêncio.

Realmente, não estávamos falando _apenas_ sobre o filho de Kasumo-sama.

Porem, dessa vez eu pretendia quebrar o silêncio.

-Hinata, eu posso te fazer uma pergunta? –indaguei.

-Claro; ela respondeu sem qualquer receio. No entanto, se ela soubesse o que eu iria – _mas não devia_ – perguntar, na certa pensaria duas vezes antes de me dar aquela inocente permissão.

-Naruto; eu comecei e logo me arrependi de ter começado, pois ela se enregelou e apertou os dedos em minha camisa com força. –Você ainda o ama? –eu completei, incapaz de deixar aquela oportunidade passar.

Sua resposta porem, foi mais rápida do que eu esperava e sem qualquer rodeio.

-Não.

-Não? –eu indaguei intimamente feliz, mas ainda sim confuso pela rapidez com que ela havia me dito aquilo, sem nem mesmo meio minuto de dúvida para pensar à respeito.

-Não mais; ela completou e seu corpo enfim relaxou.

_-Que bom...;_ eu não contive meu suspiro de alívio e ela voltou a se enregelar sob meu braço. –Digo, que bom que você percebeu que há coisa muito melhor do que aquele imbecil do Naruto. Bem, posso chamá-lo de imbecil agora né? –mais uma vez eu havia falado mais do que devia.

-Pode; ela sorriu contra o meu peito, relaxando novamente. –Na verdade podendo ou não você sempre o chamou de imbecil.

-É, acho que sim; eu sorri meio que envergonhado. –Mas ele merecia! –eu me defendi.

-Não, não merecia, mas isso é algo que nós não vamos discutir não é?

-Você está usando as minhas palavras contra mim mesmo Hinata, isso não é justo; eu sussurei e adorei quando o riso cristalino dela chegou até meus ouvidos. Ela estava se divertindo e eu ficava feliz por poder lhe proporcionar isso.

-Boa noite, Kiba-kun; ela me disse sonolenta, se bem que eu acho que ela estava é fugindo do assunto.

Eu sorri, repousei um beijo no topo de sua cabeça e apertei meu braço contra a cintura dela num abraço, talvez, possessivo demais. Ela se aninhou contra mim mais uma vez e eu lhe desejei boa noite uma última vez.

-Boa noite, Hinata.

* * *

Eu sempre dormi mais do que deveria – pelo menos era o que minha mãe não cansava de repetir –, mas sempre achei que dormia é pouco demais. Essa manhã era outra daquelas em que eu achava não ter dormindo o suficiente e relutava em abrir os olhos, mesmo sabendo que o sol já raiava e eu tinha de levantar.

Hana zombava de mim e me dizia que eu parecia _um gato_, o que pra mim era um ofensa, que onde encostava se enrolava, ronronava e então dormia.

Hana...

Quando eu ouvia a voz estridente de Hana, eu levava os tavesseiros até a cabeça e cantarolava baixinho ou então me fingia de surdo, ligava o rádio e me enrolava ainda mais nas cobertas.

Para todos os efeitos eu estava dormindo não é?

Naquela manhã porem não havia os gritos de Hana e os seus socos contra a porta. Não havia minha mãe entrando no quarto com em posse da chave mestra e arrancando minhas cobertas sem se importar se eu estava com pelo menos as roupas de baixo. Nessa manhã meus ouvidos estavam em paz, havia um silencio reconfortante e um perfume suave de flores a adentrar minhas narinas como se eu tivesse dormido em meio a um jardim florido. Uma onda de felicidade me abraçou, ou melhor, _eu a abracei,_ abracei aquela aura de felicidade que se apossava de mim e percebi que ela tinha curvas suaves que se encaixaram facilmente na curva de meus braços.

Meu nariz buscou a curva suave de seu pescoço, o cheiro doce de flores que vinha dali e eu encaixei o queixo exatamente ali, numa curva que se assemelhava a seda e pêssego sob o tato.

_-Ai... isso faz cócegas Kiba-kun..._

-Hinata...?

_Droga! _Eu havia me esquecido que eu não estava em casa, que eu estava na casa de um estranho e que Hinata havia dormido ali comigo depois de chorar boa parte da noite. Como eu podia ter me... _Esquecido dela?_ Ela... O que raios devia estar passando pela cabeça dela agora? Que eu era um pervertido logo pela manhã? Um tarado? Que eu acordava agarrando o que estivesse ao alcançe de minhas mãos? Pior, que eu havia bancado o amigo compreensivo na noite passada e feito o papel do canalha sem escrúpulos demonstrando suas reais intenções assim que o sol raiou?

_-Mas... mas... Mas eu gosto disso..._

-O que? –eu estava estático e perdido em meus pensamentos, longe o suficiente para pensar se eu realmente havia ouvido direito.

-Da sua barba por fazer; ela explicou e quando meus olhos finalmente focaram o rosto abaixo do meu, eu percebi que Hinata estava mais do que corada, estava vermelha e quente.

De costas para mim, seu corpo se encaixava na curva de meus braços enquanto ela fitava o piso de madeira, sem coragem o suficiente para me fitar depois daquela confissão. Meus braços, só agora percebi, se prendiam a cintura fina dela e suas mãos delicadas repousavam sobre meu antebraço. Aquilo era bem estranho, primeiro porque eu não me recordava de termos dormido naquela posição e isso me fazia indagar a mim mesmo se eu não havia feito mais coisas que poderiam tê-la assustado enquanto eu dormia. Segundo, aquela era Hinata e só mesmo em meus sonhos eu já havia estado tão perto dela. Meu queixo abandonou a curva suave do pescoço dela até que meus lábios alcançaram seus ouvidos.

-Assustei você?

-N-Não; ela meio que estremeceu, assim como sua voz, que saiu entrecortada. Claramente minha intensão de fazer com aquilo fosse menos estranho e constrangedor não havia funcionado.

-Bom dia então; sorri repousando um beijo no auto de sua cabeça, gesto que aos poucos parecia estar se tornado rotineiro para mim.

-Bom... B-Bom dia, Kiba-kun; ela respondeu e eu senti as unhas finas dela se cravarem em meu antebraço. _–Gomen..._

-Isso dói...

-Gomen.

Ela voltou a se desculpar e eu sorri antes de completar a frase, mais uma vez deslizando até seu pescoço.

_-Mas eu gosto disso;_ completei e não resisti ao impulso que aquela situação estava gerando.

Meus lábios se precionaram demoradamente sobre a curva suave e pálida do pescoço dela. Ela gemeu baixinho e voltou a me arranhar sem que ao menos percebesse. Aquilo que deveria ser uma simples brincadeira de bate e volta estava começando a se tornar um jogo perigoso, especialmente pra mim. Era claro como água que perto dela o meu auto-controle era tão aprimorado quanto ao de uma criança que não é capaz de se conter apenas com um doce. Eu queria mais, mesmo sabendo que nem mesmo aquilo eu devia ter.

Akamaru latiu e eu o vi do outro lado abanando o rabo e sentado sobre as patas trazeiras. Aquilo me despertou e eu me afastei dela, me afastei antes que eu não pudesse mais fazer isso.

-Bom dia pra você também amigo; eu sussurrei e então me deitei de costas sobre o futon sentindo-me estranhamente frio longe dela.

Repousei minhas mãos sobre o estômago e flexionei uma das pernas. Eu não pediria desculpas por aquilo, mas acho que tão pouco ela as esperasse de mim, ou melhor, quisesse ouvir algo do tipo. Eu não pediria desculpas por um simples motivo, ela havia reagido aos meus estímulos. Se ela tivesse se tornado rígida e fria eu teria me desculpado, mas não foi o que aconteceu. Aquilo era algo complicado, difícil de ser explicado. Há muito tempo eu queria que ela reagisse a mim dessa forma, mas só tê-lo feito agora me deixava em dúvida.

Ela estava triste e carente a noite passada, talvez, fosse somente por isso que ela tivesse reagido.

Ou será que não?

Havia um nó difícil de ser desatado em minha mente agora.

_-Obrigada por ter me deixado ficar ontem à noite, Kiba-kun... Ja ne! _

-Hinata? –me levantei de súbito apoiando-me nos cotovê-los.

Eu mal percebi quando ela saiu pela porta, assim como mal havia percebido ela se sentar de costas pra mim. A última coisa que vi foi a cortina negra de seus cabelos sumindo porta à fora.

_-Droga! _

Deixei-me cair novamente levando uma das mãos a cabeça.

-Eu sou mesmo um idiota...

Akamaru latiu e eu percebi que ele concordava com o que eu havia acabado de dizer. Eu só consegui me sentir ainda mais idiota por isso.

Alguém bateu à porta nesse instante e o barulho vinha da porta interna e não da que dava para o jardim. Eu suspirei cansado.

-Entre, está aberta...

_-Kiba? _

Era a voz de Shino e ele passou sua cabeça e depois o restante do corpo para dentro do quarto. Eu me sentei e então pude ver que ele já vestia suas roupas limpas e secas como o prometido. Diferente de mim, ele estava impecável como sempre, a barba feita e de banho tomado, pronto para partir. Ele me olhou por um bom espaço de tempo como se estivesse buscando algo errado em mim, mais do que a minha aparência desleixada.

-O que foi? –indaguei quando não pude mais suportar aquele silêncio que aparentemente me reprovava.

-Não encontrei Hinata no quarto dela; ele disse enfim desfazendo o enigma.

-É por que ela acabou de sair daqui; minha resposta direta pareceu lhe incomodar como se tivessem jogado um porco espinho dentro das calças dele e eu completei apressadamente. –Ela teve pesadelos a noite passada, com o acontecido aquela noite, aí eu sugeri que ela ficasse aqui se estivesse com medo de ficar sozinha; eu completei omitindo parte do acontecido e livrando Hinata da _"culpa"._

Aquilo pareceu amenizar as rugas de preocupação na testa dele, parcialmente vistas, graças aos seus rotineiros óculos escuros.

-Se apresse, partiremos daqui à uma hora.

Foi tudo o que ele disse antes de sumir porta à fora.

Eu suspirei e desabei sobre o futon. Akamaru pulou em cima de mim e me lambeu e, pela primeira vez, eu me zanguei com ele. Depois de ter dormido sentido o perfume de uma ninfa a última coisa que eu queria era ser lambido por um cachorro.

* * *

Dois dias de viagem haviam sido o tempo que levamos para chegar à Konoha, mas para ser mais específico, eu diria que foram dois _longos, intermináveis e insuportáveis dias._ O porque de dois míseros dias terem se resumido aos piores de minha vida era bem simples: Silencio.

Eu, definitivamenrte, odiava o significado dessa palavra.

Obviamente que após cumprirmos nossa missão tudo o que desejavámos era voltar pra casa, mas isso tinha de ser tão difícil? Era como se eu tivesse deixado algo irrecuperável para trás, algo que eu não teria em Konoha.

Aquele sonho havia ficado pra trás, e talvez mais coisas também. Uma longa e silenciosa caminhada de dois dias na certa era prova o suficiente para confirmar minhas suspeitas. Hinata e eu nunca mais seríamos os mesmos amigos de antes daquela missão, não depois de termos dormido juntos e...

_Droga!_ Nós não havíamos _"dormido juntos"_ no sentido literal, ou melhor, _pervertido_ da coisa, mas aquilo significou muito pra mim e acredito que para ela também. Na manhã em que partimos da casa de Kasumo-sama eu busquei os olhos dela e ela me evitou e corou. Shino nos olhou sob as lentes escuras de seus óculos, mas nada disse.

_É, eu estava encrencado! _

Ela me evitava desde então e quando me percebia observando-a furtivamente, corava, disfarçava e então corava de novo. Já Shino, começou a me lançar olhares estranhamente sérios demais – mesmo pra ele – como o que ele me lançou naquela manhã em que partimos sempre que presenciava isso, eu, _"espreitando" _Hinata com os olhos e ela corando.

Shino era a pessoa mais séria que eu conhecia, em seu _patamar_ de seriedade extrema só podiam ser adicionados Hyuuga Neji e Uchiha Sasuke, no entanto, ele parecia ter quebrado um record com aquele olhar de: _"Estou de olho e... eu te mato se...". _

_Droga! _

Eu realmente estava encrencado, pois Shino parecia estar se comportando como um irmão mais velho e Hinata havia ficado com o papel de sua _"inocente_ _irmãzinha"._ Ela estava sendo rondada por um lobo, uma fera perigosa, ou seja, _eu._

Mas...

Perigoso?

_Eu?_

Aquilo estava se tornando perigoso pra mim, essa era a verdade. Primeiro porque eu finalmente havia transposto uma barreira entre mim e Hinata.

_Aquilo_, não havia sido coisa de amigos...

Eu ainda podia sentir o gosto da pele macia e perfumada dela, seu perfume, assim como tentava manter presa dentro de mim a vontade de ter feito mais do que depositar um simples beijo naquele pescoço alvo e delicado. Como um vampiro desejoso por sangue, eu queria ter depositado minhas presas ali, mas não com o intuito de lhe ferir – eu seria incapaz disso. O meu desejo era o de ouví-la gemer ainda mais alto quando eu fizesse mais do que lhe beijar, quando eu a marcasse como prova de meu desejo por ela.

Ino dizia que odiava quando eu deixava marcas visíveis nela, mas ela...

_Ela adorava me marcar inteiro com suas unhas afiadas...._

E aí estava o segundo motivo que me fazia ser refém de mim mesmo. Como controlar esse desejo agora ainda mais aflorado em mim? Esse desejo que já não era apenas parte de meu inconciente, esse desejo físico de estar perto dela? De sentir o perfume dela? De ouvir a voz dela? Talvez, se houvesse uma próxima vez, eu não fosse capaz de me conter.

Eu nunca fui bom em esconder o que sinto, sempre fui movido pelos meus instintos e fatalmente acabaria me delatando a ela, sejam com palavras ou gestos.

Se ela me olhasse, _eu a devoraria com o olhar._

Se ela me tocasse a mão, _eu tomaria posse de seus braços e o que mais estivesse em meu alcansse._

Se ela estivesse perto de mim, como naquele dia, _eu a iria beijar como há tanto tempo desejava fazer..._

Eu era uma fera.

Ela era minha presa...

_Droga!_ Eu não era mais nenhum adolescente e Hinata não era Ino, o que queria dizer que eu não podia estar pensando seriamente em tudo aquilo.

A verdade era que eu esperava mais do que ter Hinata entre meus braços, eu queria de alguma forma estranha _nunca mais_ ter de me afastar dela.

Hinata me fazia pensar nela de duas formas. Como a mulher que eu desejava de uma forma louca e desesperada, de uma forma que jamais me senti atraído por mulher alguma. Já o outro desejo deseperado que me acometia era o de protegê-la a qualquer custo, mesmo que ela no fundo não precisasse disso. Ela era forte, eu sabia disso, mas algo lá dentro de mim ainda me impulsionava a bancar o seu intrometido anjo da guarda.

Ela podia ser letal com o seu_ byakugan_ e_ taijutsu_, mas aqueles olhos pérolados e rosto de menina seriam sempre o meu ponto fraco. Como uma criatura tão bela assim poderia ser perigosa? Poderia não precisar de proteção? Em todas aqueles contos que ouvi quando criança seres perfeitos como ela sempre tinham um guardião, um dragão, um exército, uma fera...

Eu só esperava que na vida real a parte em que _"o principe" _aparece jamais acontecesse. O principe destrói a fera, que no fundo, ama sua prisioneira em segredo e eu, bem, acho que jamais me caberia o papel de principe não?

_**-Chegamos!**_ –era a voz de Shino ao meu lado, e de certa forma era meio que estanho pra mim o ouvir depois de tanto tempo em silencio.

-É, parece que sim; eu murmurei em resposta assim que me deparei com a imensa porta de madeira de Konoha e as muitas casas coloridas que se estendiam para além do portão.

-Antes de qualquer coisa, devemos ir até Tsunade-sama e lhe entregar o nosso relatório sobre a missão; disse Shino e Hinata assentiu com a cabeça ao seu lado. Mais uma vez ela parecia preferir me ignorar.

Akamaru latiu, como se respondesse por mim, e nós seguimos pelas ruas abarrotadas de gente como todas as manhãs em Konoha.

No caminho não foi difícil cruzar com algum conhecido. Rock Lee parecia estar cumprindo outro daqueles desafios ridículos – no qual obviamente havia perdido – e andava pelas ruas de Konoha plantando bananeira e com o rosto pingando suor. Ele nos cumprimentou com um largo sorriso e até nos deu um _"tchau"_ com uma das mãos, o que quase o derrubou. No mesmo instante eu o ouvi resmungar a si mesmo que daria mais quinhentas voltas daquele jeito só para compensar seu deslize.

Na livraria no centro encontramos Sai com aquela mesma cara pálida de sempre, seu sorriso de gato e uma sacola de livros recém comprados nos braços.

Como era possível que aquele idiota ainda buscasse naqueles livros fajutos de auto-ajuda uma solução para tentar ser mais social?

O tempo que ele passava lendo aquelas besteiras poderia muito bem ser gasto resolvendo o _"problema"_ de Sakura.

"_Aquela testuda ainda é virgem! Acho que ela ainda sonha que o Sasuke-kun um dia olhe pra ela, mas tem dignidade o suficiente pra não procurar o Naruto até que o Sasuke se decida ou então assuma que é gay..."._

Minhas conversas com Ino nunca eram muito produtivas quando o assunto deixava de ser posições diferentes na cama, mas em certo ponto eu concordava com ela. Sakura havia esperado por Sasuke tempo demais, isso sem contar a possibilidade dele realmente ser gay. Sai era outro cara suspeito, na minha opinião, mas algo me dizia que ele ainda _"resolveria"_ o problema de Sakura.

Aqui, acolá, encontramos velhos conhecidos, mas nenhum deles ocupou muito o nosso tempo. Todos eles pareciam estar com pressa e na verdade nós também estávamos. Depois da missão Tsunade-sama na certa nos daria pelo menos uma semana de folga e tudo o que eu queria agora era tomar um bom banho e relaxar, isso, se minha mente perturbada permitisse e se Hana e mamãe não estivessem em casa...

_Eu realmente TINHA que sair de casa, e, o quanto antes!_

Shino bateu na porta e quando entramos, Tsunade-sama estava como sempre sentada em sua mesa coberta de pergaminhos. Shizune não estava por perto, o que explicava a garrafa de saquê escondida entre um rolo de pergaminho e outro, ao invéz de xícaras de chá. Tsunade-sama estava sorridente e tinha as maçãs do rosto rosadas. Era realmente difícil de acreditar que aquela mulher tinha mais de cinquenta anos, talvez tão incrívelmente impossível quanto ao par de seios extra- _**EXTRA**_ grandes que possuía.

-Godaime-sama; Shino cumprimentou-a e nós nos juntamos a ele em uníssono.

-Godaime-sama!

-Como foi a missão? –ela nos indagou cruzando os dedos e se apoiando nos cotovelos.

-Tudo correu bem, Hokage-sama. Poucos mortos, sem rastros e o objeto roubado foi devolvido; respondeu-lhe Shino, como sempre profissional, mesmo que o tom rosado no rosto da Hokage nos induzisse a sermos mais receptivos e menos formais.

-Ótimo; Tsunade-sama sorriu satisfeita e eu voltei a me perguntar se ela realmente tinha mais de cinquenta anos. –Você é mesmo muito bom como líder, Aburami, mas e o relatório?

-Está aqui, Hokage-sama; Shino o retirou do bolso interno na blusa e lhe entregou o pergaminho.

Tsunade-sama o abriu e o leu em poucos minutos. Eu esperava que Shino houvesse relatado mais coisas do que aquelas poucas palavras rabiscadas naquele pergaminho e acho que Hinata também. Eu a espiei pelo canto dos olhos e percebi que ela parecia anciosa enquanto fitava a Godaime com o relatório nas mãos. O porque era bastante óbvio. Se eu estivesse no lugar dela também não iria gostar de ter num relatório a seguinte informação: _"Uma das integrantes da equipe quase foi violentada..."._

-Muito bom; Tsunade-sama finalmente abandonou o pergaminho sobre a mesa e nos fitou. –O único problema que enfrentaram foi uma tocaia onde vocês dois acabaram se ferindo, mas sem gravidade; ela se dirigiu a mim e Hinata ao lado de Shino. Seus olhos correram avaliativos por mim e Hinata.

-Hai, Tsunade-sama; eu me dirigi a ela e então toquei meu ombro direito que já não mais doía, mas repuxava onde Shino havia dado os pontos. –Eu me feri de raspão no braço, apenas isso; completei.

Tsunade-sama mirou-me demoradamente e eu sabia que ela estava olhando pro pequeno ponto rocho no canto de minha boca onde havia levado um soco.

-E quanto a você, Hinata? –seu olhar pareceu se abrandar quando se voltou para Hinata, sua mão enfaixada e as visíveis marcas rochas em seu pescoço alvo e fino.

-Eu... Eu estou bem Hokage-sama; Hinata gaguejou e corou. Tsunade-sama riu, e ela corou mais ainda.

-Que bom! E, bem, acho que não posso mais prender vocês aqui por mais tempo, seria muita insensibilidade de minha parte. Todos devem estar cansados, mas saibam que vocês terão um mês de folga até que lhes destine outra missão como essa. Essa foi a primeira, de muitas de tal nível, mas o resultado do trabalho de equipe de vocês me supreendeu e eu não pensarei duas vezes antes de requisitar o trabalho dos três mais uma vez. Kurenai fez um bom trabalho afinal.

-Arigato, Hokage-sama; Shino agradeu-lhe com sua voz séria.

-Arigato; Hinata também agradeceu e um meio sorriso moldou seus lábios. Primeiro porque Shino claramente não havia mencionado os detalhes da tocaia e segundo porque havíamos completado nossa primeira missão rank S.

-Arigato, Godaime.

Respondi por último, não que estivesse menos agradecido pelo reconhecimento da Hokage, mas pensar em estar noutra missão com o risco de Hinata se ferir novamente me revirou o estômago. Eu ainda não estava preparado pra vivenciar aquilo de novo, mesmo sabendo que isso sempre seria parte tanto da minha quanto da vida dela. A vida de um ninja é feita de riscos desde a hora em que desperta até a hora em que vai se deitar. Sempre seria assim e nunca iria mudar, mas aceitar isso me parecia impossível quando o assunto era Hinata.

-Ah, antes de irem, me digam uma coisa; Tsunade-sama mais uma vez se dirigiu a nós e então baixou a voz em tom de confidência. –Aquele velho agourento e mão de vaca pagou o valor estipulado para completarem a missão, não é?

-Hai, Tsunade-sama; respondemos em únissono de novo e ela sorriu, ou melhor, gargalhou.

-Que bom, porque aquele velho tem o péssimo costume de se esquecer de quitar suas dívidas, principalmente as de jogos, mas... Bem, isso não vem ao caso agora. Estão dispensados!

Tsunade-sama nos indicou a porta com uma das mãos e tão logo já estava se apoderando da garrafa de saquê ao seu lado. O alcool não a deixava apenas mais bonita e jovial, a deixava com um humor melhor também. Talvez Sakura devesse beber de vez enquando, isso a tornaria mais _"comível"._

Eu ainda me divertia com minha piada interna quando a porta atrás de nós se fechou.

_-Arigato, Shino-kun..._

A voz de Hinata me despertou e só então eu a vi quase sumindo no corredor. Eu dei um passo para frente, precisava falar com ela antes que ela sumisse, mas um braço como se fosse uma barra de aço me impediu. Shino depositou a mão em meu peito me parando e então me olhou.

-Deixe que ela tenha tempo pra pensar Kiba.

-O que? –eu indaguei e pisquei confuso, mas como Hinata, Shino me deixou silenciosamente ali, perdido em minhas divagações.

O que ele queria dizer com...

Será que ele...?

_Droga!_ Saber o que Shino estava pensando era mais dificil do que fazer Akamaru miar. Decifrar Aburami Shino era realmente impossível.

-Acho que está na hora de irmos pra casa, não é amigo?

Akamru latiu e abanou o rabo. Ele tinha motivos para estar feliz com a sugestão, afinal, ele teria seus filhotes e sua fêmea, já eu...

Eu teria de enfrentar o inferno na terra mais uma vez, ou seja, Hana e mamãe...

_**Continua... **_


	5. Enfim a fera sai da toca

_**Nota: Os personagens de Naruto não me pertencem, pertencem a Kishimoto Masashi e empresas licenciadas. Fic sem fins lucrativos a não ser diversão. Feito de fã para fã.**_

* * *

Um obrigada especial à todos que comentaram o capítulo passado: **Haichi-chan2** (tem uma surpresa pra você querida! ), **Analu-san**, **Lust Lotu's** e **Insana**!

_Uma boa leitura a todos! _

* * *

**A Bela e a Fera**

**Capítulo V: Enfim a fera sai da toca**

_Toc-toc!_

Eu morri. Mortos não ouvem e muito menos respondem...

_Toc-toc! Toc... __**TOCCCCCCCC!!!!**_

As batidas continuaram até se transformarem em socos furiosos contra a porta e eu pudesse ouvir o som da madeira rachando. Bufei irritado e me revirei na cama ainda de olhos fechados. Apertei os travesseiros contra a cabeça a fim de cessar aquele barulho infernal, mas meus ouvidos eram sensíveis demais tanto quanto meu olfato.

_-VÁ PRO INFERNO, HANA!_

Eu sabia que era minha "_adoravél"_ irmã do outro lado não só pela conhecida _sutileza_ de suas batidas contra a porta, mas também pelo seu cheiro. Não era nada agradável ter os sentidos apurados quando se está com sono, mas o fedor de sua irmã mais velha o impede, assim como sua forma carinhosa de lhe pedir: _"Saia já dessa cama seu imbecil!"._

Às vezes aquilo realmente não era um dom e, sim, uma maldição.

Bom, mas isso era parte de ser um Inuzuka, não é?

_-BAKA!_ É a ultima vez que eu te chamo, da próxima será a mamãe. Acaso se esqueceu que aquele imprestável do seu cão reproduziu uma ninhada de outros imprestáveis cães ninjas, que precisam ser treinados para não se tornarem tão imprestáveis quanto seu genitor?

Meus punhos se cerraram e eu rosnei. Hana gargalhou do outro lado da porta, afinal, seus sentidos eram tão ampliados quanto os meus, o que queria dizer, que ela havia ouvido até mesmo o trincar de meus ossos quando cerrei os punhos e o cerrar irritado de meus dentes.

-Se bem que... Já que é _você_ quem vai treinar aqueles filhotes feiosos, bem, dá no mesmo...

Eu rosnei novamente ao ouvir um silvo baixo de Hana atrás da porta. Na certa seus dentes pontudos estariam à mostra num sorriso debochado. Ela podia me ofender, até tentar me matar se quisesse, mas não Akamaru. Agora mesmo, enquanto ela bancava a psicopata, ele sequer estava comigo, estava junto de sua fêmea ajudando-a a cuidar de seus filhotes como um verdadeiro _pai coruja._ Que direito Hana tinha para falar qualquer coisa sobre ele? Eu havia chegado de viagem um dia antes, mas... Será mesmo que eu não merecia algumas horas à mais de sono?

-Kiba? Eu vou arrombar a sua porta e é bom que você esteja apresentável, o que incluí, nada de revistas pornográficas e o desprazer de te ver nu logo pela manhã. Acabei de tomar café, por deus... Não quero vomitar e...

Eu saltei da cama e no instante seguinte havia escancarado a porta. Dessa vez, até mesmo os trincos da porta haviam ficado frouxos. Pela tereceira vez, naquele mesmo mês, mamãe teria que chamar alguém para concertá-la.

-Ôh, está vestido e apresentável, irmãozinho? –Hana arqueou a sua sobrancelha fina enquanto me avaliava com seus olhos fendados e maliciosos.

-Vá procurar o seu vibrador _SUPER_-potente Hana! –eu a impurrei enquanto saía pela porta. –Até onde eu sei, não sou eu que ando precisando de _consolo;_ me voltei antes de descer as escadas e um sorriso enorme contorceu meus lábios, pois Hana estava vermelha feito um tomate e com as íris faíscando de raiva.

_-CACHORRO FEDORENTO!_

_-CADELA PULGUENTA! _

_Oh!_ Era exatamente assim que o dia começava em minha casa, com adoráveis _adjetivos_ trocados entre eu e minha irmã. Aquilo não era mais que um _"aperitivo"_ para um dia cheio.

* * *

Quando eu abri a porta do alojamento onde ficavam os filhotes e nossos cães ninjas em treinamento, por sorte, ele estava vazio. Não vazio de latidos e bolas de pêlo que mal sabiam andar e caiam de focinho no chão a cada passo desajeitado que davam, mas vazio de presença humana. _Os deuses sejam louvados!_ Era eu e meus amigos peludos, nada mais. Na certa mamãe havia ido até o mercado.

Eu tinha um copo de leite numa das mãos, metade de uma torrada entre os dentes quando uma bola de pêlos de focinho preto e olhos pequeninos se aproximou e lambeu meu dedão. Sorri engolindo a metade restante da torrada para me voltar para o filhote aos meus pés.

-Oh, esse sim é a cara do papai, né? –eu me abaixei e toquei com a mão livre na cabeça peluda do cãozinho, mas ele rosnou. –O que foi?

_-Auuuuuu! _

-Ah, esqueci, tah certo... _Essa_ sim, é a cara do pai; eu me corrigi, afinal, aquela que era uma cópia fiel de Akamaru era uma cadela.

Feliz ela lambeu minha mão e balançou seu pequeno rabo, agora sim, satisfeita. Eu a peguei no colo e rumei até onde sua mãe estava com seus demais filhotes. A parceira de Akamaru era uma cadela marrom de pêlo sedoso e entre todos os seus filhotes, aquela que eu tinha nos braços era a única igual ao pai. O restante dos filhotes eram igualmente marrons como a mãe. Todas aquelas bolas de pêlo agora se alimentavam do leite da mãe e eu decidi que privar somente um deles daquele momento seria maldade. Me aproximei e coloquei a pequena bola de pêlos branca junto da mãe e logo ela se juntou aos demais, impossível de não se destacar sendo tão diferente.

Eu me sentei apenas apreciando a doçura daquele momento, até que Akamaru latiu às minhas costas para então se sentar sobre as patas trazeiras do meu lado. Eu levei uma das mãos até a orelha macia dele e o afaguei. Ele latiu e lambeu a minha mão.

-Parece que encontrei seu filhote perdido, amigo; eu apontei para a pequena cadela branca junto dos demais e ele latiu assentindo. –_Servido?_

Lhe ofereci o copo de leite ainda pela metade e em questão de segundos ele estava vazio.

-Sabe; eu murmurei ao ver que a atenção dele mais uma vez era detida em seus filhotes e sua fêmea. –Acho que te invejo amigo...

Seus olhos pequeninos se focaram em mim e ele latiu.

-Sim, eu te invejo, amigo, porque agora você tem o que eu queria ter, uma família, mas uma famíla de verdade e não um misto de _"família Adams" e "Família Busca pé";_ sorri amargamente.

Solidário a mim, Akamaru baixou sua cabeça peluda em meu colo e eu o afaguei carinhosamente.

-Eu realmente devia ter aceitado a oferta do Shino, não é mesmo? Espera... Aceitado? _Devia? _Eu ainda_ posso_ aceitar, não é? Ele não retirou o convite e...

Eu me levantei num salto e estava quase correndo porta à fora, mas parei, me voltando para um Akamaru calado me olhando.

-Eu queria poder dizer, _nós_ ainda podemos nos mudar, mas... Agora você tem a sua própria famíla, não é amigo?

Um suspiro indesejável escapou de meus lábios e eu finalmente dei as costas pra ele. Saí à passos largos e decididos. Logo atrás de mim o barulho conhecido de quatro patas me fez sorrir. Nossa amizade era um laço inseparável, assim como a que eu tinha com Shino e Hinata.

_Hinata?_

Outro motivo para que eu apressasse meus passos e corresse até minha mochila no canto do quarto. Eu a iria encher de qualquer jeito com meus poucos pertences, deixar um bilhete avisando mamãe e então partir. Eu _precisava_ partir, não amanhã, não hoje, simplesmente agora.

Enfim, _a fera_, saía da toca.

* * *

_-Ohayou, Kiba-kun!_

-Ohayou.

_-A onde vai? Vai viajar? Sair em missão? Ou quem sabe..._

_Quem sabe não é da sua conta?_ Essa seria uma boa resposta, mas eu me neguei a continuar aquela conversa desnecessária. Rock Lee estava em meio ao seu treino matinal, ou melhor, o que ele chamava de _"aquecimento pré-treino". _

_Quatro horas seguidas dando voltas pela vila plantando bananeira..._

Mas Lee não havia sido o primeiro. O padeiro, o lixeiro, a velhinha que vendia manjus no mercado, o proprietário do Ichiraku... Sua filha chata e mal amada que parecia querer transar com qualquer um já que Kakashi-sensei não lhe dava bola, enfim, todos haviam feito a mesma pergunta: _"A onde você vai?"._

Será que era assim tão estranho encontrar com alguém caminhando de mochila pela cidade? Talvez, estivesse escrito em minha testa algo como: _"Desabrigado, um pobre coitado sem ter onde dormir e morar...". _

Somente isso explicaria aquele olhar de pena dos que me encontravam pelo caminho. O mais irritante era que eu sabia que quando Shino saiu de casa nada daquilo havia acontecido, mas Shino... Shino era praticamente um ser invisível, enquanto eu, mesmo calado, parecia estar gritando.

Decidido a não ter de dar respostas à perguntas que sequer queria ter ouvido eu abaixei a cabeça e começei a andar o mais rápido que pude até chegar ao apartamento de Shino. Shino havia se mudado para um apartamento no centro de Konoha e não foi preciso andar muito para que eu visse a fachada dele. Ao que eu sabia, a maioria das pessoas que viviam naquele prédio eram ninjas jovens como nós. Sakura e Sai eram um deles, claro que... cada um, no seu próprio apartamento.

Sai ainda era um cara estranho com fortes _tendências _yaois e Sakura, _a virgem,_ esperando pelo princípe encantado que nunca viria...

E pensar que mamãe não fez cena alguma quando me viu partir... Ela já estava de volta quando eu desci as escadas com a mochila nas costas. Eu esperava que ela fosse me trancar no quarto, me amordaçar ou coisa do tipo, mas contrariando as minhas expectativas, ela me abraçou e desejou boa sorte. Hana por sua vez, destilou seu veneno: _"Já vai tarde!"._

O prédio onde Shino morava era simples, porem muito limpo e bonito. O que eu não havia gostado era que o porteiro, um velho agourento com uma verruga na ponta do nariz, havia implicado com Akamaru. É, ele havia vindo comigo. O trato seria que todos os dias nós iríamos até em casa para ver seus filhotes e eu cumpriria minha tarefa de adestrar todos eles para serem futuramente cães ninjas.

Mas voltando ao porteiro... O maldito velho mal humorado ralhou e pontou para Akamaru como se ele fosse um _verme,_ ou quem sabe, uma espécie de mostro carrengando a peste negra. _Malária?_ O que salvou o velho de ter o nariz quebrado por mim e os fundilhos rasgados por Akamaru foi a intervenção de Sakura. Sakura descia para começar mais um dia de trabalho no hospital e pediu, _de um jeito Sakura_ _de ser,_ que o porteiro fizesse o _favor_ de nos deixar entrar.

Sakura irritada conseguia ser mais assustadora do que mamãe e Hana juntas. O porteiro parecia conhecer o gênio forte da pupila de Tsunade-sama, assim como sua força bestial idêntica ao da mestra, já que com apenas um sorriso e um _"por favor, deixe-os subir" _ele se encolheu e nos indicou o elevador.

Eu estava deveras cansado quando finalmente cheguei à porta de Shino. Suspirei e então bati na porta. Para minha surpresa, minutos depois, o que eu julguei serem horas, o que eu vi na porta estava longe de ser meu silencioso amigo.

_-Hai! _

-Ino?

Isso mesmo, Ino. O que eu tinha na porta de Shino era uma mulher loira de cabelos soltos e lingerie preta. Ela tinha uma cara de sono, como se tivesse acabado de acordar, mas ainda sim estava linda. Agora a demora em me atender estava explicada. Ino não se dera ao trabalho de se vestir para me atender, mas tivera para lavar o rosto, se pentear, passar batom e borrifar seu perfume doce. Eu gostava do cheiro dela, daquele perfume, mas como sempre ela havia exagerado na dose.

Ino sempre exagerava em tudo.

-Hei? Quantas vezes eu vou ter que te pedir pra não me olhar desse jeito? _Como se eu fosse um pedaço de carne?_ –ela indagou apontando-me acusadoramente e eu revirei os olhos.

-Eu já vi muito mais do que isso Ino. Acredite, te ver de calcinha e sutien já não são mais fantasias secretas minhas há um bom tempo; revidei e vi suas sobrancelhas loiras se unirem e formarem um vinco de desaprovação em sua testa. –O Shino está? Digo, pelo menos apresentável pra que possa me atender? –alfinetei e ela sorriu.

-Não. Ele foi até o supermercado fazer umas compras. Encontrar a geladeira vazia logo pela manhã foi um tanto quanto decepcionante e...

-Eu posso esperar por ele? –eu a cortei esperançoso. –Bem, é claro que, somente se... Os seus planos matinais não incluírem matar o meu amigo de exaustão em prol de seu bel prazer; sorri.

-Claro. _Baka!_ Pode entrar; ela me deu passagem e Akamaru e eu entramos enquanto ela fechava a porta. –Acredite, já tive tempo o suficiente pra isso a noite passada; ela sorriu e então se sentou no sofá.

O apartamento de Shino era exatamente como eu esperava que fosse. Pequeno, porem muito organizado e limpo. Cores sóbrias, sem muitos infeites, mas uma parede toda dedicada à livros. Uma prateleira de mógno escuro que ia até o teto estava repleta de livros, ao lado dela havia uma espécie de retangulo de vidro cheio de areia sobre uma mesa baixa.

-O que é aquilo? -eu apontei curioso para ele e Ino se ajoelhou no sofá para que pudesse ver o que eu apontava, se inclinado para trás.

-Uma fazenda de formigas; ela respondeu já sentada novamente no sofá e de pernas cruzadas. –Shino me disse que isso iria me ajudar a entender como os insetos vivem dentro dele.

-Isso é estranho; eu torci o nariz e ela riu.

-É sim, mas já foi muito mais. Confesso que tinha medo... dele; nesse ponto Ino fez uma pausa como se lembrasse de algo engraçado. –A primeira vez que nós dormimos juntos, minha maior dúvida e preocupação era se ele iria encher meu útero de insetos; ela riu.

-Isso sim foi estranho; eu voltei a torcer o nariz e ela me apontou o sofá.

-Vai mesmo ficar em pé até ele chegar?

_-Gomen,_ mas...; eu ponderei fitando-a só de lingerie no sofá, suas pernas longas e torneadas cruzadas sedutoramente, como se fosse a coisa mais comum do universo. –Eu acho estranho ficar tão... _à vontade_ com você desse jeito; apontei pra ela que voltou a sorrir.

-Só vai ser se você continuar a olhar pras minhas pernas. Além do que, esqueceu-se foi? Você acabou de dizer que já viu muito mais do que isso, não é? Não sou mais um perigo pra você, Kiba, algo que não possa resistir; ela sorriu jocosa enquanto brincava com uma mexa longa de seus cabelos platinados.

-Não é esse o problema e, sim, porque agora você está saindo com o meu melhor amigo, Ino. Eu não ia gostar nada da idéia da minha garota ficar sozinha só de lingerie com um _ex-namorado, amante, caso, ou o que seja lá o que for,_ enquanto eu estou fora; eu me enrolei com as palavras. Acho que nunca saberia definir o que nós dois havíamos sido.

-Ele te disse que eu sou; ela ponderou e um brilho vivaz apareceu em suas íris azuis. –Ele te disse que eu sou... _a garota dele?_

-Não.

_-Droga!_ –ela bufou assoprando a franja loira e cruzando os braços contra os seios fartos.

-Tenha paciência Ino. O Shino não é o tipo de cara que demonstra facilmente o que sente com palavras; eu lhe disse finalmente me sentando na poltrona de frente pra ela.

-Eu sei; ela bufou mais uma vez e Akamaru se aproximou dela lambendo seu joelho. Ino sorriu e acariciou sua cabeça.

Por um bom tempo ela se entreteu com Akamaru que logo subiu no sofá e começou a lamber-lhe o rosto tirando gargalhadas dela. Akamaru tinha o dom para alegrar as pessoas, com Hinata sempre acabava do mesmo jeito. Eu coloquei minha mochila no colo e apenas apreciei a cena. Meu cão era um verdadeiro conquistador, isso sim, sorri.

_-Uhg!_ O que é isso no seu braço? –Ino desviou de uma lambida de Akamaru e apontou para o meu ombro. –Porque não passou no hospital pra Sakura cuidar disso? Acredite, aquela _testuda_ é realmente boa no que faz, nem mesmo uma cicatriz ficaria aí.

-Acho que me esqueci; sorri vendo-a se levantar e caminhar até mim.

-Quer que eu dê um jeito nisso pra você? Não sou tão boa quanto aquela _testa de marquise_, já que além de trabalhar no hospital ainda cuido da floricultura e tenho vida social, mas enfim, posso pelo menos melhorar isso aí; ela sorriu apontando para os pontos quase secos que Shino havia me dado.

-Realmente, não precisa, Ino e...

Eu realmente _tinha _como lutar contra Yamanaka Ino? Ela já estava atrás da poltrona e suas mãos sobre a ferida no meu ombro. A luz cálida de seu chakra curativo iluminava minha pele ferida.

-Você realmente é incapaz de ouvir um não, não é?

-E você é realmente um _baka,_ não é? –ela revidou num meio sorriso, ainda concentrada no que fazia. –Que tipo de idiota quer ter uma cicatriz feia como essa se pode eliminá-la? –eu a vi torcer o nariz.

-O tipo que não se assusta com uma espinha, como se ela fosse um tumor ou coisa do tipo; foi a minha vez de revidar e sorrir jocoso.

-Eu _nunca_ tive espinhas Kiba! –ela franziu o cenho irritada.

-Teve sim; sorri me divertindo com a careta que ela fazia e já esperando por uma resposta ácida que me queimaria, mas um estranho ruído nos interrompeu. –O que foi isso? –indaguei me sobressaltando.

-Deve ser o Sasuke-kun entrando pela janela; ela me respondeu sem se sobressaltar, ainda cuidando de minha ferida.

-O que? Como assim... _Uchiha Sasuke entrando pela janela?_ –eu ponderei digerindo a informação, sem de fato a compreender. –Por que raios o Sasuke faria isso?

-Porque ele mora aqui, oras; ela me respondeu finalmente abandonando meu ombro já curado.

-C-como?

Eu não tive tempo para interrogá-la mais uma vez, pois naquele mesmo instante o personagem principal de nossa conversa se fez presente. Uchiha Sasuke apareceu no corredor e não era o garoto que eu conheci na Academia ninja, ou o ninja foragido em busca de vingança com seu sobretudo preto com nuvens vermelhas. Aquele que ali estava era o homem que Naruto conseguira resgatar dos escombros. Agora, mais uma vez, ele era um de nós trajando o seu traje AMBU.

_-Yo._

Foi tudo o que ele disse para então jogar a máscara do esquadrão AMBU no sofá que outrora Ino estava sentada.

_-Ohayou,_ Sasuke-kun! –Ino o cumprimentou num sorriso luminoso e eu me perguntei o que Shino acharia se visse isso.

Sasuke adentrou a porta à frente e instantes depois o som do chuveiro ligado chegou à nossos ouvidos. Ino parecia incapaz de mirar outra coisa que não fosse o local por onde o Uchiha havia passado ainda há pouco. Aquilo me irritava, muito mais do que Lee bêbado.

_-Acho que você ainda quer transar com ele;_ murmurei baixinho e Ino finalmente despertou.

Ela se voltou pra mim, ambas as mãos na cintura, as sobrancelhas unidas num vinco profundo e os olhos azuis irados.

_-BAKA! _

Eu ri e neste instante a porta de entrada se abriu. Era Shino, cheio de sacolas de compras nos braços. Suas sobrancelhas finas se uniram debaixo dos óculos escuros e o mais estranho, ele estava sem seu costumeiro casaco. Shino vestia apenas uma regata como a que eu usava.

_-Amor!_ –Ino sorriu e correu até ele enlaçando seus braços no pescoço dele. Shino a retribuiu envolvendo sua cintura fina, enquanto ela o cobria de beijos, mas ainda me fitando com aparente confusão oculta sob suas lentes escuras. –Você demorou e...

-O que faz aqui, Kiba? –ele me indagou e Ino o soltou para me fitar no sofá também. Shino mirou minha mochila, Akamaru agora sentado do meu lado e depois a mim de novo.

-Bem, é uma longa história, mas; eu comecei coçando a nuca, sem saber ao certo como dizer aquilo: _Eu vim pra ficar!_ – Eu resolvi aceitar o seu convite, é isso! –completei e o vi arquear novamente as sobrancelhas, assim como Ino.

-Aceitar...? Meu... _Convite?_ –Shino pausou cada uma das palavras fazendo com que eu me sentisse estúpido.

-Para dividir o apartamento, lembra? –eu indaguei incerto me levantando do sofá e vi as sobrancelhas dele voltarem ao normal.

-Ah, isso; ele disse caminhando até o sofá e depositando as sacolas de compras ali. Ino se sentou novamente e começou a revirar as sacolas procurando alguma coisa.

_-Ótimo! _Você trouxe a geléia _diet_ de morango que eu te pedi! –a loira saltou do sofá com o pote nas mãos para então beijar o pescoço de Shino, gesto esse que ecoou pela sala. –Vou preparar o café pra gente!

Ino sorriu, juntou as sacolas nos braços e então correu até a cozinha anexa à sala, separada por uma pequena parede vazada, de onde podíamos ver uma loira de lingerie fazendo o café da manhã. Aquilo parecia um espécie de janela mágica. A onde mais veríamos tal coisa? Eu pelo menos, dificilmente veria.

-Kiba, isso foi há mêses; Shino finalmente disse algo.

-Eu sei, mas...

-Sasuke está ocupando o quarto extra agora; ele me cortou e só então eu me lembrei do homem com os trajes AMBU que havia entrado pela janela ainda há pouco.

-É sério isso? –eu indaguei esperando estar errado, mas Shino como sempre foi direto.

-É.

_-Droga!_ O que eu faço agora? Acabei de sair de casa, Shino! Não posso simplesmente voltar com o rabo entre as pernas e pedir para voltar; completei levando uma das mãos até a testa.

-Infelizmente não posso fazer nada Kiba. Não posso pedir para que o Sasuke saia, já faz seis meses que ele mora aqui e tão pouco posso sugerir que vocês dividam o quarto extra; ele completou.

_-Droga!_ –eu voltei a resmungar comigo mesmo num baixo rosnado. –Você podia ter me avisado antes não acha? –eu o acusei.

-E você podia ter me ligado antes, não acha? –Shino rebateu, porem ainda calmo como sempre.

Eu suspirei.

-_Droga Shino!_ Desde quando você é amigo de Uchiha Sasuke?

-Ele precisava de um lugar pra morar, eu de dinheiro. Ele paga metade do aluguel, sendo então, estamos quites; mais uma vez ele foi direto.

_-E ele entra pela janela e vê sua namorada de lingerie todo dia;_ alfinetei.

-Kiba, não é minha culpa se você não aceitou o convite antes; Shino sentenciou.

Nesse instante um barulho às minhas costas me interrompeu. Era o barulho de passos seguido do cheiro de sabonete. Era Uchiha Sasuke de novo, mas agora de banho tomado e vestindo apenas uma calça de moleton cinza.

_-Yo._

Foi a única coisa que ele disse ao ver Shino ali, o mesmo cumprimento sem emoção que outrora ele havia dirigido à mim e Ino.

_-Sasuke-kun! Venha, tem café pronto, pão e geléia!_ –Ino gritou da cozinha e o Uchiha caminhou sem pressa até lá.

_-Ele flerta com a sua namorada!_ –eu sibilei entre dentes, mas Shino nada disse. –Ou melhor_, ela,_ flerta com ele e você ainda prefere que ele fique aqui?

-Kiba, minha vida pessoal e o que as pessoas envolvidas nela fazem ou deixam de fazer, não te interessam; ele por fim disse algo em tom de quem não admitia mais contestações. Mas como era possivel que ele não se incomodasse com aquilo?

_-Ok!_ Mas o que eu faço agora? –lhe lancei um olhar suplicante.

-Bom; Shino ponderou por um bom tempo, como se buscasse uma solução bem lá no fundo de seu cérebro. –O sofá é... _grande._

-Como?

-É o máximo que eu posso fazer Kiba, te oferecer um lugar pra ficar até que você se arranje. Em breve haverá apartamentos vagos nesse mesmo prédio, segundo o zelador; ele explicou.

-Sofá? –eu mirei o sofá beije o achando pequeno demais agora, mesmo sem as longas pernas de Ino ali.

-É, sofá; ele confirmou.

-Ok; suspirei cansado. –_Arigato,_ Shino!

-Só uma última coisa; Shino ponderou enquanto caminhava até a cozinha. _–Nada_ de pêlos de cachorro no meu sofá ou pela casa!

-Ok; minha afirmação estava cada vez mais desanimada. Eu teria que ficar o dia todo juntado as possíveis sacolas de pêlos que Akamaru derrubaria?

_-Ei, vocês dois? Chega de lero e venham comer também antes que o café esfrie!_ –Ino gritou da cozinha e eu, segui Shino de perto.

Dizer que eu já havia comido mais cedo não seria o suficiente para convencer Ino, o melhor a se fazer era acatar suas _"ordens"._

Naquele pequeno cômodo cheirando à café fresco, onde apenas Ino falava e ria, meus olhos cruzaram com os de Uchiha Sasuke. Não sei bem ao certo, mas o ônix de seus olhos não me agradavam, _nunca_ haviam agradado.

Algo me dizia que eu ainda iria detestar aqueles olhos negros.

_**Continua... **_

* * *

**N/a:**Viu só dona **Haichi-chan2**, atendi o seu pedido? Uchiha Sasuke está incluído na trama e terá participação ativa e importante no decorrer da história. Mas falando sério, valeu, sua sugestão me deu inspiração pra escrever, sendo então, considere esse capítulo em dedicação à você!

E gente...

Ainda dá tempo viu? É só clicar e... taran!? Deixar o seu coment! XD

Bjus e tudo de bom!

Ja ne! *-*


	6. Proposta Indecente

_**Nota**__**: Os personagens de Naruto não me pertencem, pertencem a Kishimoto Masashi e empresas licenciadas. Fic sem fins lucrativos a não ser diversão. Feito de fã para fã.**_

* * *

_Um obrigada especial as garotas que comentaram o capítulo passado: _**Analu-san, Hachi-chan 2, Lirit Toshiyuki, Lust Lotu's, Antares D., Keeki-s, Estrela Malfoy, ****Mel Itaik** e...

**Pink Ringo! **

Uau, valeu pelo **MEGA** review! **Pink**-_sama_, valeu mesmo, vc me deixou HIPER-MEGA-_**SUUUPER**_ motivada a atualizar essa fanfic que, como você bem disse, anda recebendo poucos reviews. _Eu_, como qualquer autora, sou movida à reviews e a falta de retorno entre outras coisas me fez dar um tempo nessa fanfic.

Sendo então, dedico esse capítulo a vc, **Pink**-_sama!_ ^^

**P.s:** Que bom que alguém mais nesse site curte casais incomuns e pouco prováveis tanto quanto eu! Isso quer dizer que _**NADA**_ de _Sasuke x Sakura_ nessa fanfic! Blz, **Pink**-_sama?_ Também não curto o casal não se preocupe... rsrsrs

* * *

_Uma boa leitura a todos! _

* * *

**A Bela e a Fera**

**Capítulo VI: Proposta indecente**

_Você vai ter que dormir no sofá!_

Aquela era uma frase típica, clichê de filmes quando um casal brigava. Ai, depois de uma noite insone, o _baka_ que havia se acabado no sofá, entortado a coluna e ganhado um belo de um torcicolo era recompensado com beijos.

_Óh,_ a mocinha aparecia só de lingerie, o puxava pela mão e o guiava até o quarto onde faziam amor. Não sendo o bastante, eles voltavam a fazer no chuveiro, no tapete da sala, no incômodo sofá, na bancada da cozinha...

E _nada _daquilo havia acontecido comigo! Claro que exceto, o fato de eu estar com um maldito torcicolo e a coluna torta feito um anzol.

_Eu havia mesmo agradecido Shino por me deixar dormir naquele maldito sofá?_

_Céus!_ Pior do que aquilo só ter de ouvir a noite toda ruídos estranhos e ao mesmo tempo _característicos_ vindos do quarto ao lado – no quarto de Shino. Ino realmente não ficava calada nunca, muito menos quando isso envolvia uma cama rangendo e corpos suados.

"_Ai, ai, ai... Shi... S-Shino, não... por favor, e... Ai, você vai me matar desse jeito e... Não para... Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!"._

Como é que eu ia conseguir a _proeza _de pregar os olhos enquanto Ino fazia questão que o prédio inteiro soubesse que estava tendo um orgasmo?

Depois disso eu imaginei que no dia seguinte ela não me olharia nos olhos, que se sentiria constrangida por eu ter involuntáriamente _"participado"_ do que quer que ela e Shino estivessem fazendo a noite passada, mas...

_Óh, _só se eu realmente fosse muito inocente para acreditar nisso, não é? E bem, isso eu não era, ou melhor, nunca fui, afinal, nem mesmo em _Papai Noel_ eu acreditei e isso foi tudo culpa de mamãe, mas essa já é outra história.

Quando eu acordei - é eu consegui dormir, quando Shino _enfim_ também pode - Ino já estava na cozinha fazendo o café da manhã, mais uma vez só de lingerie, só que dessa vez rosa e mais comportada que a do outro dia_. _

_Céus!_ Pelo menos Shino deveria estar se sentindo incomodado comigo ali depois da noite passada, não?

Errado.

Shino era o mesmo Shino de sempre, sentado na poltrona à minha frente e lendo o jornal. Nem mesmo parecia que o efeito de uma noite de sexo o houvesse afetado. Nada de sorrisos bobos e sem motivo ou coisa do tipo, mas... Bem, ele era Aburame Shino no fim das contas.

E eu que achei que me mudar faria com que eu despertasse ao menos uma vez na vida como alguém normal...

E o pior, acreditem, o pior havia sido reencontrar os olhos ônix de Uchiha Sasuke. Eles estavam lá no café da manhã mais uma vez. Sem expressão, sem brilho, apenas escuros feito breu. E sabe o que mais? A pior parte de estar sob a mira dos olhos de Uchiha Sasuke era o fato dele sempre encarar todos de cima. Aquele ar de superioridade_, nunca,_ abandonaria o último dos Uchiha. Até mesmo Neji que mais parecia um pavão tamanho ego era mais fácil de suportar. Aquele Uchiha... não sei, eu simplesmente sabia, sabe-se lá como, que não ia gostar de morar sob o mesmo teto que ele.

_-Hei, Sasuke-kun;_ disse Ino que estava sentada ao lado do Uchiha.

Ela se reclinou levemente sob o encosto da cadeira e fitou esperançosa o rosto inexpressivo do homem ao seu lado. Sasuke terminou sua xícara de café e só então se voltou para ela. Claramente tomar seu café da manhã lhe parecia mais importante e _atraente_ do que uma loira gostosa de lingerie e cheia de manha.

"_Gay!"_

Não pude conter meus pensamentos e quase sorri. Quase.

-Bem; Ino continou, agora que tinha a atenção do par de ônix do Uchiha em si. –O que vai fazer no fim de semana?

"_Safada!"_

_Ela realmente ainda quer transar com ele, não é? _

_Raios!_ O Shino confia muito no seu taco, mas... É humanamente possível se manter tão frio e incensível a isso? Sua namorada semi-nua se debruça em cima de um antigo amor platônico e você age como se ela estivesse pintando as unhas? Lhe perguntando qual roupa deveria usar para combinar com os sapatos? Como se fosse algo sem qualquer importância?

-Não sei; foi a resposta de Sasuke e fez menção de se levantar, mas Ino o impediu segurando-o pelo braço.

-Bem; Ino voltava a fazer manha, entre sorrisinhos do tipo que sugeriam: _Ai vem. _Ela enrolou longa e demoradamente uma fina madeixa de seus cabelos platinados entre os dedos e Sasuke pacientemente a esperou. –Por que não vem com a gente até a mansão Hyuuga no sábado? Tenten e Neji pretendem oficializar o noivado e todos nós fomos convidados.

-E o que eu faria lá?

Sasuke foi direto e eu o compreendia, afinal eu não me lembrava dele ter trocado uma única palavra com Tenten em todos esses anos. E pelo que eu sabia tão pouco ele tinha fortes laços de amizade para com Neji. Me arriscava até mesmo a dizer que, talvez, o ego dos dois fosse muito grande para caberem num mesmo espaço fechado. Na certa, ambos acabariam sufocados, sendo então...

_Hyuuga e Uchiha amigos? _

Não, não mesmo.

-Bem, é aniversário dela e Neji parece querer fazer um agrado a noiva, uma surpresa e, na certa, infartar o tio; Ino sorriu maquiavélica ao completar a frase. –Vai ser legal, não é amor? –ela finalmente se voltou para Shino do meu lado e à sua frente.

Shino apenas assentiu com a cabeça – o que já era muito se tratando dele – e continuou a fazer suas palavras cruzadas. _Céus!_ Ela já o estava dominado daquele jeito?

_Vamos fazer compras no shopping?_

_Vamos!_

_Pule do topo do Memorial dos Hokages! _

E ele pulava?

-E então? –ela continuou esperançosa, mas o Uchiha continuava em silêncio, o que a deixava cada vez mais anciosa.

_Mulheres!_

-Não sei; foi tudo o que Sasuke lhe respondeu depois de toda aquela pausa e até mesmo eu me senti frustrado.

-Bem, Sakura-chan vai estar lá; Ino de repente jogou sobre a mesa o motivo de toda aquela insistência. –Ela vai gostar de te ver lá; completou.

-Ok.

_-Ok?_ –Ino quase saltou da cadeira enquanto via o Uchiha se levantar.

-Vou pensar.

Ele completou e todo o ânimo de Ino se esvaiu feito fumaça. Os olhos do Uchiha pela primeira vez se demoraram sobre ela diante dessa mudança tão repentina: _de radiante para depressiva. _Certamente esse era um contraste forte demais, mas... Yamanaka Ino e a palavra _demais_ eram sinônimos. _Todo_ mundo sabia disso. Aparentemente, Sasuke não.

-Se você cuidar de toda aquela baboseira de presente, eu posso ir; Sasuke completou e então sumiu da cozinha. Ino imediatamente voltou a saltar de alegria.

_-Arigato,_ Sasuke-kun! Eu resolvo tudo, não se preocupe!

-Parece que finalmente conseguiu...; Shino murmurou, enfim abandonando o jornal em que fazia palavras cruzadas.

-E não é? –Ino se voltou radiante para ele, se levantou, deu a volta na mesa e sem qualquer aviso ou importância a minha presença ali, sentou-se no colo do namorado. –_Aishiteru! _Obrigada por ter me ajudado! –ela ronronou manhosa.

Ajudar... _com o que?_ Com um simples acenar de concordância? Esse por acaso era um novo _jutsu_ especial de Shino? Convencer pessoas a fazerem o que não querem com apenas um acenar de sua cabeça?

Bem, eu não tive muito tempo para pensar nisso.

Ela o beijou, não um simples beijinho e, sim, um beijo apaixonadamente longo. Era bem estranho ver aquilo... Eles eram meus amigos, não sei, parecia errado ficar ali simplesmente olhando quando a minha existência parecia ter sido anulada.

_Ok,_ eu não esperaria por mais.

Me levantei, mas nesse mesmo instante Ino se voltou pra mim repensando a idéia de por a língua na boca de Shino.

_-Senta, Kiba!_ –ela apontou a cadeira com o dedo em riste.

Acaso ela achava que eu era um cão adestrado ou coisa do tipo?

_Senta, Kiba!?_

-Você vai, não é? –ela indagou ainda pendurada ao pescoço de Shino. Acho que ela percebeu que eu não tinha intenção de ser seu _cachorrinho _e obedecer à todas as suas ordens, entretanto, ainda esperava eu respondesse.

-Vou?

_-À festa surpresa de noivado na mansão Hyuuga!_ –ela despejou tudo de uma vez e então revirou os olhos azuis. –Fala sério, Kiba? Do que mais acha que eu estou falando, ahm?

-Bem, eu, eu não sei e... _Raios! _Eu nem ao menos recebi um convite, Ino! –eu me irritei com aquela sobrancelha loira curvada na minha direção. Eu, tal qual Sasuke, também tinha pouco contato com o casal em questão.

-Acaso, checou a sua correspondência ontem? –indagou Shino.

-Bem, eu... não; eu bufei e então fitei o chão.

-Na certa está lá então, _baka!_ –Ino voltou a revirar os olhos e eu franzi o cenho pra ela. –Mas e aí, você vai?

-Não sei; respondi sem muito ânimo deixando-me cair novamente na cadeira.

_-Não sei?_ Podia pelo menos ser mais criativo ao invéz de copiar as mesmas respostas evazivas do Sasuke-kun, não acha? Nele pode até ser _kawaii_, mas em você é...

_-E eu lá tenho vontade de parecer um idiota feito ele?_ –rosnei irritado com aquela insinuação. –Me poupe Ino! –dei de ombros vendo as sobrancelhas finas de Shino se curvarem sob os óculos.

-Você não precisa se esforçar pra... _isso,_ acredite; ela riu maldosamente e meu sangue subiu à cabeça.

Era impressão minha ou, um meio sorriso moldava os lábios de Shino?

_-E ELE PRA PARECER UMA BICHA! _

_**-SASUKE-KUN NÃO É GAY! **_–Ino quase saltou do colo de Shino pra me torcer o pescoço e eu ri alto. Shino apenas apoiou ambas as mãos sobre os quadriz da namorada que se aquietou. Parece que só agora ela se lembrava de que Sasuke provavelmente poderia estar ouvindo tudo aquilo.

-Não, não é e _eu _sou a _Godaime._ Olha só os meus peitões! –trocei com ela e a vi ficar vermelha de raiva. –Anda logo Ino, me diz logo o que você quer de mim?

Sim, eu conhecia Yamanaka Ino e por isso mesmo sabia que aquilo tudo envolvia alguma espécie de loucura sem sentido onde ela queria me incluir. Sobrancelhas curvadas, risinhos seguidos ou não de um _"por favor"_ manhoso significavam uma única coisa: _"Eu preciso que você faça algo pra mim! E eu sei que você vai fazer, mesmo que não goste...". _

Esse _algo_ na certa seria constrangedor, estúpido, insano ou quem sabe ridículo demais para que ela mesma o fizesse, por isso, precisava de um _bobo da corte._

É claro que, _eu_, não estava disposto a isso, pelo menos não mais.

Então, ela que pedisse a Shino, não é?

_-Quero que convide a Sakura pra ir com você;_ ela enfim despejou parte do plano maquiavélico que aquela cabeça loira maquinava até então.

_-O que?_ –dessa vez Shino aparentou igual surpresa.

-Ino; Shino a chamou e ela o fitou com carinho. –Já te disse que não devia se meter desse jeito na vida da Sakura ou de qualquer outro amigo seu.

_-Amor;_ ela sorriu, afagou-lhe o rosto carinhosamente e então o beijou de leve. –Aquela Testuda está se enfiando num buraco sem fundo e se eu não a puxar agora, ela não vai mais ser capaz de sair. Se ela quer o Sasuke, ela tem que ao menos tentar, não acha? Tentar descobrir o que ele realmente sente.

-E a onde é que... _Eu_ entro nisso, hein? –eu chamei a atenção dos dois.

-Fazendo ciúmes pro Sasuke é claro; ela me respondeu tão diretamente e tão facilmente que eu demorei a entender. Seu sorriso era radiante, do tipo: _Eu já consegui!_ –Não que você seja...

-Está sugerindo que eu convide a sua amiga pra sair só pra que ela enfim perceba que o principe dela é na verdade uma _princesa?_

_**-BAKA!**_ –ela mais uma vez estava irritada e eu sorri divertido.

-Não mesmo Ino.

Eu dei de ombros. Aquilo havia sido a coisa mais estúpida e sem sentido que ela havia me pedido na vida e agora eu entendia porque dessa vez Shino não podia ser o _escravo particular_ a atender suas excêntricidades. Obviamente porem ela não estava disposta a desistir tão fácil.

-Por que não? Acaso ela é feia? Aquela testa de marquise te incomoda?

-Não, a Sakura é...

-Já sei, são aqueles seios pequenos dela?

_-O QUE?_

-Não tem problema você não vai precisar pegar neles, a não ser que queira dar uns amassos de verdade nela e tornar a coisa toda mais realista. E eles até que são bonitinhos, eu já vi sabe? Uma vez, quando a gente foi pra...

_**-INO!**_ –eu estava sobrecarregado com tanta coisa pululando em minha mente. _Ela realmente era maluca!_

-E então, vai dar uns amassos nela? Acho até que ela vai gostar, mesmo que você não seja o Sasuke-kun e, bem, na falta de coisa melhor, eu acho que...

_-Eu sou melhor que aquele idiota! **MUITO** melhor! _–rosnei e ela sorriu largamente daquele jeito que eu tanto odiava.

_-Então prove!_ –ela me provocou e eu passei um longo minuto em silêncio.

-Que horas a Sakura chega do hospital?

Eu realmente ainda não havia aprendido que batalhas travadas com Yamanaka Ino eram sempre batalhas perdidas, não é?

Não, definitivamente, não.

* * *

"_Ahm... Bem, eu... Claro, pode passar pra me pegar às oito!"._

Havia realmente sido tão fácil assim? Quando eu aceitei aquela aposta idiota mais cedo eu sequer pensei nisso, mas convidar Haruno Sakura para sair, alguém que estava acostumada a desferir toda a sua força bestial sobre os homens ao menor deslize ou insinuação pervertida, não era lá uma boa escolha a se fazer. Naruto, bem sabia disso.

_Ok_, eu tinha meus encantos masculinos e minha auto-estima elevada, mas jamais pensei que, quando eu aparecesse na porta de Sakura convidando-a para sair ela fosse corar e se sentir lisongeada. Eu esperava que no mínimo ela me socasse e me chamasse de pervertido, afinal, nós nunca tivemos um contato direto ou uma amizade por assim dizer. Por que raios eu apareceria do nada em sua porta e a convidaria pra sair? A resposta seria bem óbvia: _"Ele quer transar comigo!"._

Se isso passou pela cabeça dela eu não sei, mas passaria pela minha e o mais estranho era pensar que talvez ela tivesse gostado da idéia.

_-Céus!_ Mais em que raios de confusão eu me enfiei?

Eu me joguei contra o sofá e levei ambas as mãos ao rosto. Akamaru latiu do tapete.

Festa na mansão Hyuuga? Por que aparentemente só agora esse nome parecia me fazer lembrar de algo deveras importante? Hyuuga? _Hyuuga Hinata!_ Isso, Hinata, ela estaria lá, afinal era a sua casa e o noivado do primo, mas... _Eu estaria de braços dados com Haruno Sakura?_

Realmente eu havia sido muito estúpido de mais uma vez cair nos joguinhos de Ino...

A campainha tocou e eu pensei em praguejar alto, mas me contive. Eu estava sozinho no apartamento, além do que, eu nunca tive e nem teria a mordomia de alguém para me abrir a porta quando as visitas chegassem. Estava um calor dos infernos e mesmo depois de um banho gelado e ficar ali esparramado no sofá só de cueca eu não estava realmente satisfeito.

É, eu estava semi-nu no sofá de Shino, mas... _Dane-se! _Ino também tinha esse costume e Shino não aparentava se importar. Me levantei e rumei preguiçosamente até a porta pensando que seria melhor que fosse Sakura enfim cedendo aos hormônios e aos seus desejos reprimidos, afinal, poderia ser o Sai e seria bem pior.

Havia um maldito daquele olho-mágico na porta, mas eu sequer pensei em olhar por ele antes de abrir a porta. A abri bocejando preguiçosamente e o que vi ali estava bem distante de ser Sakura ou Sai.

_-Hinata?_

Sim, era Hinata, os longos cabelos escuros a deslizarem sobre os ombros nus e a fina alça do vestido que usava. Ela realmente estava adorável naquele vestido amarelo de verão até a altura dos joelhos, talvez um pouco comportado demais, mas ainda sim linda. A cintura fina era marcada por uma espécie de faixa de um amarelo dourado e os seios fartos estavam quase que totalmente escondidos sob o tecido. Ela corou, corou muito além do que eu já a havia visto corar e só então eu me dei conta de que estava parado na porta só de samba-canção.

-K-k-k-Kiba-kun, eu...

Ela cobriu o rosto completamente envergonhada com aquela situação, mas foi com um certo orgulho que eu percebi que ela havia dado uma boa olhada em mim antes de voltar os olhos pérolados para o chão. Um quase imperceptível sorriso torto curvou meus lábios, mas ela não o viu.

_-É, bem, eu... eu... Eu, acho melhor eu voltar depois! _

Ela me disse meio que titubeante e ainda sem ter coragem pra se voltar pra mim começou a se afastar da porta dando-me as costas. No mesmo instante eu a segurei pelo braço e a fiz enfim voltar a me fitar.

-Hinata, por favor, me dê apenas um minuto, sim?

-H... H-hai.

* * *

Quando eu saí do banheiro depois de ter vestido a primeira coisa que achei em minha mochila – é eu não tinha um guarda-roupas, mas Sasuke tinha – Hinata estava de costas pra mim fitando curiosamente a fazenda de formigas do Shino. Ela mais me parecia uma garotinha curiosa com aquele sorriso cristalino nos lábios.

-Hinata?

Eu a chamei e ela me fitou de imediato. Mesmo que agora eu estivesse devidamente trajado, uma regata e uma calça leve, ela corou ligeiramente quando seus olhos encontraram os meus.

-Por favor, sente-se! –eu lhe indiquei o sofá e ela se sentou. Akamaru tão logo se aproximou e descançou a cabeça perto dela.

_-Parabéns pelos filhotes!_ _Estão cada vez mais bonitos!_ –ela sorriu para Akamaru que latiu feliz pra ela, enquanto recebia afagos em sua cabeça peluda.

Eu me aproximei e me sentei na outra extremidade do sofá e por um bom tempo apenas apreciei a interatividade entre os dois.

-Kiba-kun; ela enfim se voltou pra mim, a mão pequena ainda repousando sobre a cabeça de Akamaru. Aparentemente ela havia se esquecido do incidente ainda a pouco. Seu rosto já não estava mais corado em me fitar.

-Sim?

-Você, você... Vai ao noivado de Neji nii-san?

-É, acho que sim; respondi meio que desgostoso com a idéia ao me recordar de que teria que levar Sakura até lá numa espécie de_ "encontro forçado"._

-Que bom; ela sorriu com doçura e aparentemente com certo alívio, algo que eu não pude compreender de imediato.

-E o seu pai? Como ele tem reagido diante disso? –eu indaguei mesmo que já soubesse a resposta.

-Mal; ela me disse com um olhar quase que desolado. –Ele e Neji nii-san estavam discutindo sobre isso agora pouco antes de eu sair. Papai ainda não se conforma com a idéia de Neji não querer se casar com alguém do clã e diz que Tenten lhe dará filhos mestiços que jamais irão se igualar aos herdeiros que ele poderia ter com uma Hyuuga.

-Eles nem ao menos se casaram, ou melhor, noivaram, e seu pai já está pensando em herdeiros? –eu torci o nariz e ela continuou.

-Pois é, e isso não para por aí. Papai disse a Neji que Tenten...

-Que Tenten...? –eu indaguei ao ver que ela havia feito uma pausa e parecia ter dificuldades em prosseguir.

-Que Tenten pode ser o seu _brinquedinho_ favorito agora, mas que ele vai se cansar disso quando enfim ver a tolice que está cometendo ao se casar com ela; ela completou e mais uma vez seu rosto estava rosado.

-E Neji? Aposto que ele teve vontade de socar o seu pai depois disso... quer dizer, me desculpe; eu me corrigi e ela sorriu divertida.

-Sim, e só não o fez porque eu lhe impedi, mas enfim, papai devia perceber logo que um casamento não é feito apenas de interesses e conveniências, mesmo que tenha sido anteriormente com ele e mamãe; nesse ponto o olhar de Hinata se perdeu muito ao longe, onde eu aparentemente não poderia alcançar.

-E Hanabi? –eu me recordei que conversar sobre a sua rebelde irmã mais nova sempre nos fazia rir.

-Bem, papai parece ter tido sorte com relação a isso, porque Hanabi realmente parece estar gostando do noivo que lhe aranjaram, talvez até demais...; Hinata mais uma vez corou e eu a instiguei a continuar. –Não é muito incomum ver os dois pelos corredores e...

-Seu pai já deve ter presenciado algumas cenas _nada_ agradáveis aos seus olhos, certo? –eu sorri e ela corou ainda mais, mas riu igualmente divertida.

-É. Papai diz que isso não é coisa que uma mulher que se dê ao respeito faça antes do casamento e Hanabi, em contra-partida, ignora tudo o que ele diz. Ela me disse que talvez papai até hoje não saiba como é bom um amasso por isso se importa tanto, talvez tenha até inveja.

Dessa vez ambos rimos alto e só então eu me desculpei, afinal, estava rindo do pai dela, mesmo que seus pensamentos retrogradas, moralistas e extremistas fossem engraçados de tão estúpidos.

-Me desculpe, Hinata, mas talvez, Hanabi tenha razão; eu tentava controlar minha crise de riso e apertava meu estômago que já estava dolorido.

-É... talvez; ela sorriu timidamente. –Bom, acho melhor eu voltar, papai e Neji devem ter parado de discutir ou começado outra discução o que de qualquer forma pode requerer a minha presença.

-Hinata; eu a chamei enquanto a via caminhar até a porta. –Como soube que eu estava aqui? –só agora eu me lembrei disso.

-Sua mãe me contou quando fui te procurar na sua casa. Espero te ver no sábado; ela me disse e estava prestes a girar a maçaneta da porta quando a mesma se abriu pelo lado de fora.

Hinata gritou assustada e eu saltei do sofá. A vi se desequilibrar e então ser amparada por um par de braços fortes e pálidos.

_Uchiha Sasuke! _

É, era Uchiha Sasuke e... _Por que raios ele estava entrando pela porta?_ Ele _nunca_ entra pela porta. Só então eu reparei que ele não estava com o seu uniforme AMBU, o que explicava o porque de sua escolha a porta e não a costumeira janela.

Eu prendi um rosnado em minha garganta. Os braços dele estavam ambos atados a cintura fina de uma Hinata completamente imóvel e calada a fitar aquele terrível par de ônix que eram seus olhos. Ele a fitou por tempo demais, até que ela corou e enfim se afastou apoiando as mãos pequenas em seu peito.

_-Gomen;_ Hinata sussurrou de cabeça baixa e então sumiu pela porta. O seu quase inaudível _"ja ne"_ chegou ao meus ouvidos, mas só porque eles eram mais apurados do que o das demais pessoas.

Para o meu desgosto, Sasuke voltou sua cabeça na direção em que ela havia passado e fitou a porta agora vazia por um bom tempo.

_-Yo._

Seu olhar finalmente cruzou com o meu, mais eu não respondi ao seu cumprimento.

_**Continua...**_

* * *

**N.a: **_REVIEWS__! _Haha, eu sei que eu não estou em condição de pedir muita coisa, mas estou aos poucos voltando a ativa e... _**Reviews**_ são _**SEMPRE**_ bem vindos! Uma verdadeira injeção de ânimo, sabiam?! ^^

**Pink**-_sama _sabe... rsrs

Kissus!

Ja ne!


	7. Uma noite do Hyuuga's Palace

_**Nota**__**: Os personagens de Naruto não me pertencem, pertencem a Kishimoto Masashi e empresas licenciadas. Fic sem fins lucrativos a não ser diversão. Feito de fã para fã.**_

**_

* * *

_**_Um obrigada especial as garotas que comentaram o capítulo passado: _**Estrela Malfoy, Hyu x3, Luanaa, Lust Lotu's, Pink Ringo, M****el Itaik,** **Tilim,** **JinchurikiGIRL,** **Lirit Toshiyuki **e **Dark Chantilly.**

* * *

_Haha, a primeira postagem de 2010! ^^_

* * *

_Uma boa leitura a todos! _

* * *

**A Bela e a Fera**

**Capítulo VII: Uma noite no Hyuuga's Palace**

Banho tomado. Cabelo penteado. Dentes escovados... barba feita? _Ok!_ Eu estava pronto para cumprir minha mais nova missão Rank S: Levar Haruno Sakura – a virgem psicopata com punhos de aço – ao _Hyuuga's Palace_, a anti-câmara do inferno...

Sim, eu tinha dois ENORMES problemas aquela noite. Um era Sakura e o outro sem dúvida alguma era ter de ir até a mansão Hyuuga. Eu odiava ir a casa de Hinata por vários motivos, mas o pior deles era ter o desprazer de rever a cara de _limão-azedo/eu-não-transo-há-anos_ de Hyuuga Hiashi. Aquele velho sempre me olhava de cima como se eu fosse um inseto, ou então, algo mal cheiroso. Sempre que me via torcia o nariz como se o meu cheiro o incomodasse, infestasse a sua _esplêndida_ e _perfeita_ casa com a peste ou algo do tipo.

As poucas vezes em que frequentei aquela casa foi a pedido de Hinata, eu jamais negaria algo a ela, mas confesso que realmente era como adentrar as portas do inferno. A mansão Hyuuga era enorme e um quarto daquela mansão tinha provavelmente o tamanho da minha antiga casa toda, que dirá do minúsculo apartamento do Shino. A primeira vez em que fui até lá, juro, me perdi por quase uma hora depois de ir ao banheiro.

Lá tudo era impecavelmente limpo, belo e caro, perfeito, o que só me deixava com menos vontade de voltar para uma nova visita. Era como se as empregadas varressem o lugar por onde eu passasse e andassem borrifando desodorizadores de ambientes para simplesmente apagar minha existência profana dali.

_Céus! _Como é que Hinata aguentava aquilo? Não ter um minuto de sossego e tranquilidade? Simplicidade?

Voltar àquela casa numa comemoração como a dessa noite, não poderia ser menos ruim.

_Droga!_

E eu tinha mesmo que levar a Sakura?

Sim, eu tinha depois de ter aceito aquela _proposta indecente_ daquela _loira indecente..._

_-Ino...;_ eu bufei ao me mirar no espelho do banheiro e ver os olhos azuis da Yamanaka ali também. _O que raios ela fazia ali?_

Ino estava encostada no batente da porta com os braços cruzados e uma expressão no mínimo desgostosa. Ela vestia um roupão felpudo azul escuro, um tanto quanto grande demais pra ela, na certa era o roupão do Shino. Engraçado como as mulheres gostam de vestir algo do namorado assim que conseguem uma certa intimidade. Eu nunca tive o _fetiche_ de vestir calcinhas, por exemplo, ainda que gostasse de rasgá-las com os dentes de vez em quando. Bom, mas o que me incomodava era porque ela estava com um monte de _cones _esquisitos nos cabelos. Aquilo a deixava parecendo uma... _Medusa platinada!_ As serpentes de seus cabelos enroladas em volta de si mesmas mais pareciam um cão tentando alcançar o próprio rabo.

-Kiba... Kiba, Kiba...

Eu resisti a vontade de repetir um _"Ino, Ino"_ enquanto ela se aproximava de mim ainda com o cenho franzido. Aqueles olhos azuis e cerrados pareciam estar me escaneando e isso nunca era bom. Ela me mirou de cima a baixo e então, finalmente, bufou.

-A onde você pensa que vai essa noite Kiba? _Hellow!?_ Fala sério Kiba! Você vai à uma festa de noivado e não a um boteco! Como quer que a Sakura _reaja_ se você estiver parecendo um andarilho? Hã? Como quer que ela _te use_ pra fazer ciúmes ao Sasuke-kun se você não serviria pra fazer ciúmes nem ao Gai-sensei? Hã?

-Ino...; foi a minha vez de bufar.

Ouvir tais afirmações:_"Sakura realmente vai te usar essa noite"_ e _"Você não faria ciúmes nem a Maito Gai"_ na certa me deixaram irritados. Era isso então? Eu seria apenas um _objeto, _ainda que não sexual, nas mãos de Sakura? E pior, eu não serviria pra fazer ciúmes naquela _bicha inrrustida_ do Uchiha porque aparentemente estava pior que Maito Gai? Quem em todo universo conseguiria ser mais brega e ridículo que Gai-sensei? Lee? Não, talvez nem mesmo Lee.

Aquilo fez com que eu me voltasse para mim mesmo e me analizasse. E, aquilo, sem dúvida, foi a pior coisa que eu poderia ter feito.

Aquilo havia sido uma brecha, e, Ino, ela _jamais _desperdiçava uma brecha. Ela simplesmente a _violava_, por mais pequena e resistente que ela fosse. Ino adorava _deflorar _pequenas e inocentes brechas que _bakas _como eu deixavam à deriva.

-Viu só?

Ino apontou-me seu dedo em riste. Suas unhas compridas pintadas de vermelho me pareciam uma provocação ainda maior. Sim, eu já estava bufando feito um touro sendo provocado na arena. Yamanaka Ino tinha esse dom, o de me fazer pirar.

_-Kiba, fala sério!_ Você tem coisa melhor do que isso pra vestir; ela torceu o nariz reprovando minha camisa vermelha e calças pretas.

_Como se eu precisasse de algo melhor..._

Como se algo melhor fosse fazer Hyuuga Hiashi e até mesmo Neji, me olharem de outra forma que não a mesma de sempre: _Eu__ sou __o cara__ e você... __Você__ definitivamente é __muito pouco__ para a Hinata-chan!_

Eu suspirei, longa e pausadamente, para então enfim responder:

-Não, eu não tenho algo melhor Ino e por um simples motivo: _Eu_ não sou o _tipo_ de pessoa que frequenta festas como essas dadas na mansão Hyuuga.

-E acaso acha que eu frequento? –Ino deu de ombros. –Kiba, nem minha família e nem meu clã tem a importância dos Hyuuga, mas não é por isso que eu me considero a _ralé._ Acaso você se sente assim? Hã?

_-Raios... Não!_

-Então; Ino sorriu divertida dando mais um passo e tão logo suas mãos me ajeitavam a gola da camisa. –Vamos lá Kiba, deixe eu te deixar _"comível"_ essa noite_, _tá?

_-Comível?_ –eu não contive um meio sorriso de lado e tão logo ela fechou a cara e rolou os olhos azuis. Eu simplesmente adorava provocar Ino só pra vê-la fazer aquela cara.

_-Pra Sakura, baka!_ Aquela Testuda deve estar _tão_ faminta que aceitaria _qualquer coisa_, mesmo que ainda deseje desfrutar apenas o _toro..._

-Ino; eu voltei a bufar e ela riu ao ver que, como sempre, era ela quem sempre ria por último. –O que raios esse Uchiha tem? Hã?

-Isso, isso mesmo _Kiba-kun!_ É exatamente assim que eu espero que se comporte essa noite. Quero te ver motivado à tentar ofuscar o Sasuke-kun e...

_-Cala a boca Ino!_

Ela riu novamente e com um prazer maior ainda, coisa, que sem dúvida eu não faria aquela noite.

_Céus!_

Talvez fosse melhor eu vendar a minha boca com fita adesiva quando estivesse perto de Yamanaka Ino.

* * *

Eu não me senti o último pedaço de _toro _quando bati na porta da Sakura, mas ficou claro que Ino havia feito um bom trabalho. Trocado minha camisa vermelha por uma branca: "_ela deixa o seu bronzeado mais bonito...". Eu nem ao menos sabia que estava bronzeado . _Mantido as calças pretas, mas adicionado um blazer e uma gravata apertada.

Sakura me mirou por um certo tempo, corou, e então enfim me desejou um boa noite. Mas... _Sakura corar?_ Pelo menos não por mim. Aquela droga daquela gravata apertada estava me sufocando, mas Ino me obrigou a usá-la. Ela mesma fez questão de dar o nó e me disse que era um _fetiche_ pra qualquer mulher despir um homem começando pela gravata. _Raios!_ O que ela esperava que Sakura fizesse? Que realmente me atacasse feito uma maluca pervertida? Uma incontrolável e insaciável fera no cio?

Isso realmente me dava medo, afinal, Sakura podia simplesmente quebrar o meu pescoço com sua força bruta caso o nó da gravata estivesse lhe dando trabalho demais. E, isso, isso seria apenas o começo.

Entretanto, o ponto crucial daquela noite era:

_Por que o Shino não estava usando uma gravata então?_

_Por que até mesmo o esquisito do Sai não estava usando uma também? _

É...

O esquisito do Sai adentrou o elevador junto da gente e lançou um olhar ainda mais esquisito pra mim e Sakura juntos_ ._ Talvez a idéia de nos ver _"juntos"_ lhe fosse esquisita tanto quanto sua cara pálida me era. Ah, mas o pior eram as indiretas/diretas oculares que Ino me lançava sobre os ombros do Shino, do tipo_: "Pegue essa Testuda de jeito ou eu te mato Inuzuka!"_

Ou então: _"Aí! Mãozinha na cintura? Gostei cachorrão! Já é um bom começo... Só não me vá pegar de verdade nos..."._

Eu tinha mesmo colocado a mão na cintura da Sakura? _Tinha._ Bom, mas talvez a minha mão tivesse apenas... _Escorregado_ diante daquela demora do elevador e, aquele tecido de seda também havia ajudado_, ok?_ Se bem que eu tinha de confessar que aquela Sakura de vestido rosa e maquiada me era uma outra mulher, mas isso não queria dizer que no fim da noite eu realmente pretendesse deixar minhas mãos escorregarem até os seios dela.

Quando o elevador enfim parou a primeira coisa que fiz foi tomar distância daquela loira dos infernos e, o engraçado foi que Sakura não protestou. De braços dados comigo, ela pouco se importou de ser arrastada rua à fora.

Shino e Ino, eu sabia, estavam atrás de nós, mas Sai não. Sai disse-nos assim que saímos do elevador que iria esperar alguém. _Sai esperar alguém?_ Bom, só se fosse a _bicha _do Uchiha. Eles até que faziam um belo par, não é?

Minha dúvida cruel porem era: Quem seria o _ativo_ e quem seria o _passivo?_

E por falar em Uchiha, Sasuke não havia dado o ar de sua graça o dia todo. _Os deuses sejam louvados!_ Eu não havia precisado topar com aquele idiota e... Era impressão minha ou Ino estava contribuindo – _e muito_ – para que eu gostasse cada vez menos dele? Bom, isso pouco me importava agora, o fato era que era muito bom ter pelo menos um dia sem Uchiha Sasuke entrando pela janela e causando orgasmos numa certa loira.

"_Ai Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun... __Ai, ai... Ahhhhh!"._

_Maldito!_ As mulheres gemiam só de ver a sua cara, como se isso lhes proporcionassem orgasmos múltiplos.

_Como aquilo me irritava! _

_-Ai... Eu to bonita Shino?_

Foi a primeira coisa que Ino perguntou assim que avistamos a mansão Hyuuga. Como se fosse realmente possível Yamanaka Ino se tornar feia. Nem mesmo com aqueles cones estranhos no cabelo ela conseguia essa proeza, o que aliás, no fim havia servido pra lhe deixar ainda mais bonita. O longo cabelo loiro platinado de Ino agora estava ondulado nas pontas. Ino parecia uma verdadeira pantera aquela noite. Cabelos ondulantes, vestido preto e apertado sobre as curvas sinuantes de seu corpo. Shino, eu sabia, não lhe diria outra coisa que não o que ela gostaria e mereceria ouvir.

Ele murmurou algo como: "_Está linda, Ino"_ e mais uma meia dúzia de coisas que nós não pudemos ouvir ao pé da ouvido dela. Aquilo fez Ino corar e sorrir, aquele típico risinho cheio de promessas que afirmavam: _Bingo! Você acertou e merece um prêmio... Sexo selvagem a noite toda, garanhão!_

_-Arigato, Shino-kun! _

O que se seguiu depois disso, bom, isso dispensa comentários. Receber um elogio vindo do Shino, ainda mais em público, fazia Ino alcançar o nirvana. Aquilo sempre acabava com uma sessão de beijos, independente do local em que estivessem. Ah, e claro, eu não duvidava que se o local fosse à prova de olhares alheios, isso acabaria com gemidos e corpos suados também.

Tenho certeza que tais "acessos" na certa incomodavam um cara como o Shino, mas ele nada dizia, como sempre era refém daquela loira maluca, o que no fim, nem era de todo ruim, eu tinha de admitir.

-Ino; Sakura murmurou do meu lado e estranhamente ela havia corado de novo, ou será que era reflexo daquele cabelo e vestido rosa?

-Ah Testuda, me deixa beijar o meu namorado em paz! Você devia fazer o mesmo sabia? Arrumar alguém pra poder beijar. Faz bem pra pele, queima calorias e... Você não sabe o quanto é bom, um bom beijo na boca quando...

_-Ino!_ –foi a minha vez de repreender aquela loira maluca, afinal, com Ino nunca houve limites. Aliás, eu acho que ela realmente desconhece essa palavra.

Eu tinha é que ser muito trouxa pra não ter entendido aquela indireta/direta – _mais uma e dessa vez verbal! _Sakura com toda certeza havia compreendido também, pois agora estava vermelha e não rosa. Há essa altura nem preciso dizer que os guardas – sim, Hyuuga Hiashi tinha guardas na entrada da mansão – já nos olhavam meio que constrangidos.

_Céus!_ Até mesmo os guardas daquela mansão eram como Hyuuga Hiashi? Alguém que não sabia o que de fato era um beijo? Como se presenciar algo do tipo fosse o mesmo que presenciar uma invasão alienígena? Algo que tivessem que a todo custo... Combater?

Muito me admirava que aquele velho houvesse mesmo tido a capacidade de gerar duas filhas... Oh, mas é claro, o _dever _e a _obrigação _de gerar herdeiros haviam sido mais forte que a sua aparente aversão a prazer e coisas do gênero.

_-Guardas?_ –Sakura arqueou a sobrancelha e então se voltou pra mim.

-Sim, guardas, e as portas do inferno estão prestes a se abrirem...

* * *

_Bom é mau, mau é bom... _

_O céu é o inferno e o inferno é o céu..._

E não é que aquilo realmente tinha sentido? As portas do inferno abrigavam um pedaço perdido do paraíso... Sim, o _Hyuuga's Palace_ era um pedaço do paraíso! A casa estava toda finamente decorada e garçons circulavam servindo bebidas, mas onde é que estava o anfitrião? Bom, a verdade é que eu não sabia ao certo por quem esperar. Por Neji ou por Hiashi? Pelos dois talvez e torcer para que isso não significasse morte. Hiashi parecia ter uma certa aversão por Tenten, mas será mesmo que Neji havia dobrado o tio? Era o que parecia, caso contrário não haveria aquela calmaria, aliás, nem sequer haveria a tal festa de noivado surpresa.

_Céus..._

_E_ _se Tenten dissesse não na frente de todo mundo?_

Ela não diria isso, mas eu adoraria ver a cara de idiota do Neji _eu-sou-tudo-e-posso-tudo _caso isso acontecesse.É, rir da desgraça alheia às vezes faz bem. Ainda mais quando se tratata de alguém metido à pavão como Neji.

_-Ah, bem, eu preciso ir ao toalete;_ disse Ino e então se voltou para Sakura do meu lado.

-Ah, eu também; disse Sakura, no que foi prontamente arrastada por Ino.

Eu só esperava que elas não se perdessem, se bem que... Ai eu estaria livre de ter de fazer o papel de par da Sakura aquela noite. Algo me dizia que aquilo realmente não iria acabar bem.

-Engraçado como mulher não resiste uma ida ao banheiro quando tem companhia, não é? –eu sorri e então me voltei pro Shino calado do meu lado.

-Engraçado? Engraçado é aquilo ali, não acha? –ele continuou sem me olhar e eu enfim segui a mira dos olhos dele.

_-Uchiha?_ –meus dentes se cerraram como os de um animal enfurecido.

_-Uchiha e Hinata?_ –Shino enfim se voltou pra mim. –Não sabia que eles eram... _Amigos._

_-E não são!_ –eu rebati tão rápido que Shino arqueou a sobrancelha, a sua primeira expressão facial daquela noite. –Aquele idiota daquele Uchiha, ele...

-Ele está conversando com a Hinata e _você_ não vai até lá interromper os dois, não é? –Shino me cortou. –Não se esqueça Kiba, de que essa noite é especial para dois de nossos amigos e que eles não têm que suportar um acesso ridículo de ciúmes seu. Para estragar a noite eles já contam com a presença de Hyuuga Hiashi.

-O que?

-Isso mesmo Kiba, quando o assunto é a Hinata você pira. Sempre foi assim, desde quando ainda éramos _genins._ O que você tem que entender é que ela é livre pra ir e vir e conversar com quem quiser. E ainda que ela estivesse comprometida com você, ela não teria a obrigação de apagar a sua existência e vontade própria. Isso já foi um fardo que Hyuuga Hiashi a fez carregar a vida toda. Pelo bem da Hinata, eu espero que você realmente não pense assim porque, caso contrário, eu vou realmente preferir que ela decida escolher o Sasuke e não você.

-Shi... Shino?

Ele havia me dado as costas e sumido dali. Eu estava boquiaberto e sem jeito. Shino nunca dizia nada e então de repente despejava tudo de uma só vez. Aquilo sempre fazia o meu cérebro parar.

Mas...

Hinata? Ela parecia estar hipnotizada e na mira dos olhos ônix de Uchiha Sasuke...

_Pro inferno tudo aquilo!_ Eu só queria que ela estivesse na mira dos meus olhos e não dos dele...

* * *

_-Kiba-kun?_

Eu mal havia chegado ao jardim e tentado respirar melhor um ar _não contaminado_ pela presença de Uchiha Sasuke, e aquela voz doce chegou aos meus ouvidos. Era Hinata e ela caminhou até mim. Eu estava sentado num dos bancos do jardim e preferi evitar aqueles olhos perolados, ainda que ansiasse me ver refletido neles.

-Por que não foi falar comigo quando chegou? –ela indagou depois de se sentar do meu lado.

Ela estava linda com aquele vestido prata com gola chinesa, algo tão comportado e belo quanto a própria Hinata. Os longos cabelos negros azulados estavam presos num coque solto. _Simplesmente perfeita! _Se eu não estivesse com tanta raiva, com toda certeza, estaria de boca aberta em cima dela agora. É, eu já tinha plena consciência da minha cara de idiota quando estava perto dela, mas simplesmente não conseguia evitar.

-Você estava ocupada; quando percebi já havia saído e meu tom havia soado rabugento demais, mais do que eu esperava.

-Ki-Ki-Ki...Kiba-kun, _gomen;_ ela baixou a cabeça e começou a mirar as mãos a se apertaram sobre o colo.

-Hinata; eu suspirei e ela se voltou pra mim. A aflição naqueles olhos perolados fez com que eu me sentisse miserável. –Não se desculpe! Sou eu quem tem que me desculpar por bancar o idiota. Esqueça isso, sim? –pedi-lhe e ela voltou a fitar as mãos inquietas sobre o colo.

-É que... é que... Sasuke-kun, bem, papai me pediu para o entreter já que ele havia chegado sozinho e...

-Espera; eu a interrompi. –Seu pai está aqui? E isso não acabou em morte? Digo, ele e Neji se... E que história é essa de _entreter_ o Sasuke?

Mais uma vez era informação demais e meu cérebro parecia estar prestes a parar de funcionar de novo. A idéia de fraternidade entre Hyuuga Hiashi e Neji era confusa e perturbadora dados os recentes acontecimentos, mas não mais que a idéia de: _"Papai me pediu para entreter Sasuke-kun...". _

_Porque raios aquilo me fazia pensar numa gueixa entretendo o seu Danna?_

-Hinata? –os olhos dela pareciam distantes e pensativos.

-Ele é tão...

Eu já esperava pelo pior: _"Ele é tão... TUDO!"_

Era isso o que metade da população feminina de Konoha diria quando o assunto era Uchiha Sasuke, mas Hinata me surpreendeu. E muito.

-Estranho.

-Estranho? –eu arqueei a sobrancelha.

-Hai. Sasuke-kun nem parece humano, digo; Hinata parecia confusa e em busca das palavras certas. –Ele aparenta não ter emoções, entende? Eu falar sobre a chuva, nossa última missão ninja ou então se ele havia gostado da dose saquê que lhe servi, o melhor das adegas de nosso clã, bem, era como se isso fosse a mesma coisa, entende?

_-Baka!_ –eu dei de ombros e então me recostei contra o encosto do banco.

-O que disse?

-Não de importância Hinata; eu me voltei para seus olhos indagadores. –Uchiha Sasuke sempre foi assim, não se lembra? Nada mais importa além da sua patética existência em volta do próprio umbigo. Sasuke sempre se resumiu a si mesmo.

-Eu penso que; Hinata ponderou, mais uma vez de cabeça baixa. –Eu penso que ele já sofreu muito nessa vida Kiba-kun. Isso molda o caráter de alguém, seus atos e personalidade. Bem, e...

-Já chega de falar do Sasuke, não é? –eu a cortei.

Eu, como todos em Konoha, sabia muito bem que a loucura toda em volta do clã Uchiha e sua extinção havia feito de Sasuke o que era, mas não estava nos meus planos passar a noite choramingando pelo trágico destino do último dos Uchiha. _Ok!_ Eu admito que já cheguei a me compadecer pela vida desgraçada que o Sasuke teve, eu não era nenhum ogro insensível, como diria Ino, mas ultimamente ele era um desgraçado que estava afim da _minha,_ Hinata.

Sim, ele estava afim da Hinata, ele que nunca teve olhos pra mulher alguma.

Ele que sempre viveu rodeado de mulher querendo se jogar na sua cama.

Ele simplesmente desejava a única mulher que nunca havia suspirado por ele. Ah, e se dependesse de mim, ele continuaria só na vontade. Se Hinata viesse a suspirar por alguém mais que Naruto não seria por outro idiota como Uchiha Sasuke.

Isso era uma promessa que eu fazia a mim mesmo.

E eu não tinha o costume de quebrar promessas, não é?

-Hinata.

-Hai.

-Está linda essa noite, sabia? –sorri-lhe galante e ela corou.

Aparentemente ela não esperava por isso.

Hinata... Como é que uma mulher como aquela não esperava receber elogios?

-Arigato, Kiba-kun e... você... vo... vo... Você...

-Eu? –eu voltei a sorrir me divertindo com aquele adorável constrangimento dela.

-Você... Você também está muito... b-bem essa noite, Kiba-kun; ela enfim completou envergonhada.

-Arigato, Hinata, mas confesso que esperava mais do que isso...

-Mais? –seus olhos perolados me miraram confusos.

-Ino me disse que ao ser produzido por ela eu ficaria...; _Comível?_ Ok, para Hinata aquilo seria demais. _–Beijável_ essa noite...

-Ino-chan...; Hinata riu timidamente levando uma das mãos a boca a fim de conter o riso. –Ino-chan tem cada idéia e...

-E? –eu voltei a interrompê-la e ensaiei um tremendo beicinho.

_Credo!_ Eu estava pegando uns trejeitos estranhos da Ino, se bem que, se funcionasse comigo também não seria de todo ruim. Aquela loira manhosa conseguia o que queria do Shino com isso.

-Quer dizer que tanto trabalho não adiantou de nada? Eu não fiquei _"beijável" _como Ino disse que ficaria? –minha expressão da mais completa desolação a deixou confusa e Hinata piscou umas duas vezes antes de enfim responder.

-H-Hai.

-Isso é um não?

-Não, eu... Isso é um sim, que dizer, eu...

Eu finalmente acabei com meu teatro. Isso definitivamente era coisa pra Ino.

Eu ri e ela corou.

_Oh céus_! Aquele podia ser o momento perfeito, não é? O momento que até então eu estava esperando?

Eu havia feito uma promessa e talvez fosse à hora de dar o primeiro passo até ela.

Sonhos não se realizam da noite para o dia, não é? Muito menos sem que nos esforcemos por eles.

Eu me desencostei do banco e me aproximei dela. Hinata jazia corada e de cabeça baixa, as mãos nervosamente sendo apertadas uma contra a outra. Ela realmente havia me dito que eu estava _"beijável"_ aquela noite? Isso havia sido mais do que eu de fato esperava.

Depois daquela _"confissão"_ Hinata parecia estar se escondendo sob a espessa franja, mas ainda sim suas bochechas rosadas estavam ali_. Adoráveis!_ As árvores de cerejeira em flor atrás dela eram belas e perfumadas, mas eu sabia que aquele cheiro doce e irresistível vinha diretamente dela e de nada mais a nossa volta.

O barulho do laguinho de carpas não muito longe de nós titilava nos meus ouvidos, o sopro suave da noite me acariciava a pele, mas eu só conseguia me focar numa coisa: _nela._ No cheiro dela, no suspirar contido dela. No carinho que eu queria lhe dar, nos beijos, e no quão bom seria poder ser retribuído...

Levei uma das mãos até as delas, até agora inquietas. Confortei-as com o meu calor e elas cederam, aplacaram sua ansiedade ao sentirem meus polegares a massagearem suavemente. Ela continuou porem a fitar o colo, onde agora minha mão grande cobria suas pequeninas mãos. Tinha medo que meus dedos calejados a ferissem, maculassem a sua perfeição, mas não podia impedir aquela vontade louca de sentir um pouco mais daquela pele de seda.

Meus dedos rumaram até seu queixo e ela finalmente me fitou, corada e linda. Seus lábios rosados e cheios jaziam entreabertos, convidativos, e eu simplesmente não resisti.

Fazia muito tempo que eu esperava por isso.

_Simplesmente colei minha boca contra a dela._

Ela era tão doce, tão macia, tão maravilhosa que eu quase podia ouvir sinos, ou melhor, uma grande platéia nos aplaudindo.

_**-Hinata?**_

Hinata imediatamente se afastou de mim, me empurrou delicadamente e então mirou a dona da voz que serviu-nos de interrupção, a irmã mais jovem que havia acabado de chegar.

_Droga!_ O momento se fora e fora tão breve que era como se nem ao menos tivesse existido.

_**-Hanabi?**_

Confuso – e decepcionado – eu enfim me voltei pra caçula dos Hyuuga e sua face sem expressão. Atrás da garota havia um grande estardalhaço e ele vinha do interior da mansão. Os aplausos... Era de lá que eles vinham, mas... _Inferno!_ Havia algo mais importante naquele instante: _De onde raios aquela garota havia surgido afinal?_ Caído do céu talvez? Não. Provavelmente ela havia rasgado as entranhas do inferno e parado justo ali. Mas... _justo agora?_ Talvez _Murphy_ tivesse decidido que aquele seria o meu dia para sofrer sob a sua maldita lei.

-Neji e Tenten já chegaram; disse Hanabi sem qualquer emoção depois de nos mirar por um certo tempo em silêncio. Tempo demais pro meu gosto.

-H-Hai; Hinata se levantou sem jeito e nem por um segundo sequer voltou seus olhos pra mim. Será mesmo que ia terminar daquele jeito?

-Se papai perguntar por mim, diga que não me viu essa noite, ok? –a adolescente se aproximou. –Por favor, Hinata, vá até lá e enrole o papai por pelo menos quinze minutos, ok?

-Vai se encontrar com...

-Hai. E você também não sabe disso, da mesma forma que eu não soube que você estava beijando um dos seus... _Colegas_ de time no jardim, ok? –Hanabi a cortou e Hinata corou violentamente. –Você não diz nada ao papai, eu também não digo. Simples. _Ja ne!_

A garota tão séria e sem expressão, do nada, simplesmente sorriu, um sorriso falso pior que o de Sai, mas não moveu um músculo sequer. Bom exceto o braço e sua pequena mão acenando em despedida. Esperou que Hinata se levantasse e então rumasse apressadamente para dentro da mansão.

Eu? Eu estava estático. O que raios havia sido aquilo afinal?

-Sabe, talvez você devesse aproveitar; era Hanabi e eu ainda seguia a silhueta de Hinata que sumia em direção as luzes da mansão.

-Aproveitar o que? –indaguei confuso.

-Que a Hinata ainda não percebeu; continuou a adolescente e algo me dizia que não viria nada de bom daquela miniatura de Hyuuga Hiashi.

_Raios!_ Desde quando Hinata passara a _"obedecer"_ uma pirralha como aquela? Só porque ela era parecida com Hiashi? _Pro inferno aquele velho!_ Pro inferno Hanabi e seus hormônios de adolescente! O caso era que Hinata não tinha de obedecer nem a um e nem ao outro, além do que, o que tinha de mal em me beijar?

-Percebeu o que? –eu enfim indaguei ainda que temesse a resposta.

-Que o Uchiha é mais gostoso que você e está afim dela também.

Eu abri a boca, uma, duas vezes, mas não consegui proferir coisa alguma. Hanabi voltou a sorrir dessa vez com escárnio. Não era bem um sorriso e sim um meio curvar de lábios como o de Neji quando destilava sua prepotência. _Maldita garota!_ Havia realmente herdado o pior daquela família, não é?

_-Ja ne!_

Ela me deu as costas para então sumir na direção contrária da casa.

* * *

_-A onde raios você estava, Kiba?!_

Levar um beslicão da Ino com aquelas unhas compridas realmente doeu e eu só não revidei com uma dúzia de palavrões porque não estávamos em casa. Sim, na casa do Shino eu poderia responder a altura.

Na verdade não, mas garanto que não iria conseguir me conter.

_-_Estava cumprimentando o Neji e a Tenten, não viu? –resmunguei enquanto massageava meu braço dolorido. O que era verdade.

Quando eu enfim voltei pra dentro da mansão todos rumavam até o casal com o mesmo intuito. Paciente, eu só tive que esperar pela minha vez.

No fim, foi até engraçado.

Lee, como era de se esperar, literalmente se jogou em cima da Tenten. Seus olhos redondos feito pires mais pareciam uma enorme cascata gêmea e turbulenta. Neji franziu o cenho no mesmo instante claramente desaprovando ter a noiva sendo "agarrada" pelo colega de time. Tão logo Gai apareceu com o seu terno verde, calças verdes, sapatos verdes e gravata amarela canário. Pior que aquela combinação esquisita só o mesmo se jogando em cima de Tenten do mesmo jeito que Lee que agora se jogava sobre um Neji estático tamanha surpresa. Não que ele não esperasse por isso, mas depois de tantos anos juntos de certo o Hyuuga esperava que sua cara de _eu-odeio-que-me-toquem-exceto-a-garota-panda_ afastasse aqueles dois.

Mas aqueles caras... Aqueles caras definitivamente não tinham a noção do ridículo e quando se tratava de Neji, não tinham a noção do perigo também. O Hyuuga já estava bufando de raiva, mas o companheiro de time e o antigo sensei o agarravam como um boneco de trapos.

Até parece que, Hyuuga Neji, ia mesmo retribuir o MEGA abraço daqueles dois.

_-Baka!_ –Ino resmungou do meu lado num tom choroso. Eu quase havia me esquecido dela.

-O que foi agora, Ino? –eu revirei os olhos e ela simplesmente me apontou com o indicador um canto distante dali. –Sakura? –indaguei surpreso ao ver a Haruno sentada num canto distante mirando um copo vazio entre as mãos.

-Como você pode deixar isso acontecer, Kiba? Olha só, ela está com um copo na mão e...

_-Vazio._ Acaso quer que eu vá até lá enchê-lo? –revidei sarcástico. –Eu não sou garçom Ino, ainda que essa roupa ridícula que me fez vestir me faça parecer com eles.

_-Baka!_ Aquela Testuda não bebe, por que raios estaria bebendo justamente hoje? Hã? Ela está mal Kiba e você só conseguiu deixá-la pior essa noite sumindo Deus sabe pra onde. _Belo trabalho!_ –Ino completou seus olhos azuis num misto de tristeza e raiva.

-O que espera que eu faça Ino? –me voltei irritado. –Minha tarefa era trazer Sakura pra festa. E eu cumpri a minha promessa, não é?

A Sakura toma um porre e a culpa é minha? _Oras!_ Além do que eu estava muito ocupado "sumido" e ainda estaria se Hanabi não tivesse aparecido. E por falar nisso... _A onde raios a Hinata havia se metido?_ Era como se ela tivesse virado fumaça! Eu simplesmente não a encontrei em lugar algum, assim como Hiashi.

-Não permita que ela termine como uma abóbora essa noite, Kiba... _Céus!_ – Ino levou ambas as mãos a cabeça e suspirou. –Faça ela parar de beber Kiba! –mais uma vez ela apontava Sakura que havia barrado um dos garçons.

-E por quê _você _não faz isso? Não é você a melhor amiga dela?

-Eu já tentei; Ino murmurou cabisbaixa e aquilo me surpreendeu. Eu esperava por uma dúzia de xingamentos, não aquilo. –É... É tudo culpa minha, entende? Eu a convenci a vir e disse que seria bom, que se alguém a convidasse seria melhor ainda. Eu convenci você a ser esse alguém. Eu nunca quis que ela se sentisse ainda pior...

Meus olhos rumaram de Ino para Sakura. Sakura realmente não parecia estar bem. Enquanto todos riam e se divertiam, ela estava lá, naquele quanto distante tendo como companhia apenas boas doses de saquê.

-Eu vou conversar com ela, Ino; eu tinha mesmo outra escolha?

-Arigato, Kiba; Ino murmurou sincera enquanto eu me afastava.

-Ah, Ino; eu a chamei antes de prosseguir. –Se vir a Hinata, avise-a que quero falar com ela, ok?

-Hinata? –suas sobrancelhas loiras e finas se curvaram indagadoramente. _–Ok!_ –Ino assentiu e eu continuei o meu trajeto.

* * *

-Sakura? –eu indaguei e os belos olhos verdes da Haruno me miraram em silêncio. –Gostaria de...

Eu não pude completar a frase.

-Isso é tudo o que eu mais quero; ela se levantou o mais rápido que eu pudesse imaginar, enlaçou o seu braço no meu e me arrastou para fora dali.

Antes de chegar a porta que dava para o jardim, eu percebi o porquê daquela pressa. Uchiha Sasuke estava ali, rodeado de uma dúzia de belas garotas que eu sequer conhecia. Ele havia estado o tempo todo na frente da Sakura, perto, e ao mesmo tempo inalcançável.

Aquilo havia sido cruel.

* * *

_-Aff!_ –Sakura bufou assim que o ar fresco da noite bateu em nosso rosto.

Eu imaginei que ela gostaria de sentar num dos bancos logo a frente, apreciar a beleza bem cuidada do jardim dos Hyuuga, mas sequer nos afastamos da varanda da casa. Sakura simplesmente deixou-se cair sobre o piso de madeira da casa e passou a fitar o nada, ou melhor, aquela noite sem lua. Sem alternativa eu imitei o seu gesto e ficamos lá, os dois por um bom tempo mirando o céu escuro. Como duas crianças, balançávamos as pernas no espaço vazio entre o chão e o piso da varanda.

Seu rosto mantinha uma expressão triste, melancólica, o que não combinava com aquelas bochechas rosadas, efeito do álcool. Não sei se era porque eu adorava as bochechas rosadas da Hinata, mas naquele instante de fragilidade Sakura me pareceu mais humana e bela do que em qualquer outro momento.

-Sakura, você...

-Eu sou feia Kiba?

-Ahm? –aquilo contradizia completamente meus recentes pensamentos.

-Te perguntei, se me acha feia? –ela revirou os olhos, porem sem me fitar.

-Sakura...; eu ponderei. O maldito alcool com toda certeza já havia causado o seu aterrador efeito.

Sakura baixou a cabeça e mirou o decote discreto de seu vestido.

_-São meus seios pequenos?_ –ela finalmente se voltou pra mim, tão séria que era impossível rir por mais que a situação fosse estranhamente absurda. Eu não era uma amiga e confidente pra ela do nada passar a comentar do tamanho dos seios.

-Sakura, você realmente andou bebendo demais essa noite, não foi? –a Haruno que agora apalpava os seios enfim se voltou pra mim. _Céus!_ Ela estava mesmo fazendo isso na minha frente?

_-Garanto que eles são tão bons quanto os de qualquer mulher, ainda que sejam pequenos;_ ela rebateu e eu nem ao menos percebi, mas no instante seguinte, ela apertava a minha mão contra o seu seio esquerdo.

-Sakura? –eu pisquei confuso retraindo-me daquele toque forçado, mas ela comprimiu sua mão em cima da minha até que eu pudesse realmente sentir a carne macia que ela me oferecia.

-Viu só? São rijos, são macios, e ainda sim, ninguém nunca os tocou...

_Céus!_ Ai estavam duas coisas que ela não precisava me dizer e tão pouco me fazer sentir para saber. Sakura era uma mulher bonita, mas sua agressividade e jeito mandão haviam feito dela uma mulher inalcançável. O apelido de _virgem psicopata_, acreditem, não havia surgido do nada. Tão pouco aquela situação teria perdurado por tanto tempo se não fosse graças a própria Sakura e seus surtos psicóticos.

Eu conhecia um bom número de homens que gostariam de arriscar a própria pele para tentar mudar esse infeliz _status_, mas a partir do momento que Sakura decidiu que seus olhos só veriam Uchiha Sasuke, bem, isso havia realmente se tornado impossível.

-Ah... Kiba... O que há de errado comigo, hã? –ela continuava a pressionar a minha mão sobre o pequeno monte, redondo e perfeito que eram seus seios.

_Além de você estar se acariciando forçadamente com a mão de um estranho? Alguém que está bem longe de ser seu namorado, amante ou seja lá o que for?_

Seus olhos estavam cerrados, sua face rosada e... Eu podia sentir o seu mamilo rijo sob a palma da minha mão...

Ela estava..._ Realmente ficando excitada?_

_Céus!_

Uma Haruno Sakura sóbria _jamais_ faria isso...

_-Você está bêbada, Sakura! _

Mais uma vez eu tentei me retrair em vão. _Raios!_ Como uma mulher com metade do meu tamanho podia ter o dobro da minha força? E poxa vida eu não era de ferro, não é? Se aquilo continuasse daquele jeito eu ia acabar me excitando também.

Ino tinha razão... Sakura estava faminta.

_-Sim, eu estou bêbada!_ –ela rebateu enfim abrindo os olhos e soltando a minha mão. –Eu nunca bebo. Eu nunca saio. Eu... _EU NUNCA TRANSO E DAÍ?_

Ela gritou e eu me encolhi. Seus punhos cerrados pareciam querer destruir qualquer coisa, pulverizar, como se somente isso aplacasse aquela ira. Bom, talvez isso ou uma boa dose de sexo.

_-Eu nunca faço absolutamente nada além de curar ossos quebrados..._

De repente aquela ira toda se foi e seus olhos mais uma vez estavam baixos. Grossas lágrimas rolaram por sua face.

_-Droga, Sakura!_ Eu odeio ver mulher chorando!

-E acaso acha que _eu_ gosto de chorar? –ela se voltou pra mim com os olhos marejados. –Acaso acha que eu gosto de chorar por anos e anos por conta daquele idiota do Sasuke?

-É, nisso tenho de concordar, ele é mesmo um...

_-Cala a boca!_ Só eu posso chamá-lo de idiota! –Sakura quase saltou em cima de mim e eu voltei a me encolher.

-Ok; eu suspirei cansado.

-Sério... O que há de errado comigo, hã? Com ele? Isso mesmo, com ele; Sakura ponderou e então voltou a fitar o escuro. –O Naruto nunca perdeu uma oportunidade de bancar o pervertido comigo e até o Kakashi-sensei. Se ele acha que eu nunca percebi que ele olha pra minha bunda quando eu dou as costas pra ele ou que ele espia disfarçadamente o meu decote quando eu cuido dele no hospital, deve ser porque aqueles livrinhos fajutos que ele insiste em ler estão realmente prejudicando sua acuidade mental.

-Sakura.

-Eu só queria que o Sasuke me enxergasse, entende? É como se eu fosse um inseto, algo tão sem importância que ele sequer perde o tempo pra olhar uma segunda vez. Eu fazia qualquer coisa por ele, mas ele... Ele sempre desejou coisas diferentes de nós, sempre quis... _Droga!_

Eu me encolhi mais uma vez. Sakura era muito mais instável que Ino e aquilo realmente assustava.

-Será que são aqueles seios enormes da Hinata, hã?

-O que?

-Vai dizer que não percebeu? –Sakura rebateu com tristeza. –Quando a gente chegou ele estava com ela e era exatamente aquele olhar que eu queria em cima de mim.

_Raios!_ Então não era mesmo impressão minha?

-Eu nunca vi ele olhando desse jeito pra mulher nenhuma e isso me dói, me dói demais; Sakura completou cabisbaixa e com os punhos cerrados.

-Posso imaginar; murmurei sincero. _Maldito Uchiha!_ Era mesmo verdade então?

-Sabe, talvez aquela _porca_ da Ino tenha razão...

Eu me voltei pra Sakura e ela sorria. Sorria?

-Talvez eu devesse beijar alguém. Talvez eu devesse pedir pra quem sabe o Kakashi-sensei me desvirginar já que o Naruto tem namorada agora e o Lee não corre mais atrás de mim.

-O que?

-É, pelo que soube a lista do Kakashi-sensei é grande, mas acho que ele não se negaria a me _"ensinar"_ mais essa coisa, não é?

-Sakura, você realmente não esta no seu estado normal essa noite; eu balancei a cabeça pra ambos os lados.

-Ou então...

-Ou então? –eu realmente temia por minha sanidade mental se aquela conversa continuasse.

Ela sorriu de um jeito estranho, pelo menos para Haruno Sakura. E realmente, ela dava medo. Sakura era louca e mais forte que dois homens juntos. Rápida. Insana.

Sim, insana, pois ela simplesmente pulou pro meu colo. Acomodou-se com uma perna de cada lado de um jeito que eu jamais pensei que ela um dia faria, não só comigo, mas com ninguém mais que Uchiha Sasuke em seus sonhos eróticos.

-Você...; ela voltou a se remexer em cima de mim e aquilo era provocação demais, mas ela parecia não estar satisfeita. Não ainda. –Talvez seja mesmo verdade que Akemi-san tenha tido orgasmos múltiplos quando transaram no armário de vassouras do hospital...

Akemi? Ah sim, Akemi... Morena, seios fartos... Enfermeira. Nós tinhamos saído há uns meses e havíamos realmente transado no armário de vassouras do hospital, mas... _Depois dizem que são os homens que não guardam segredos!_ Ao que parecia, Akemi havia contado sobre a gente pra metade do hospital.

-Me faça gemer como ela disse que gemeu Kiba... Quem sabe assim o Sasuke me ouça, me veja...

Por todos os deuses! Aquela mulher era realmente maluca...

_Me faça gemer para Sasuke ouvir?_

Aquilo havia sido a coisa mais absurda que ouvi a noite toda!

Não.

Teria mais.

Ela me beijou.

Sakura me beijou com tanta ferocidade que ela realmente me fez lembrar uma irrefreável fera no cio. Seria muito bom se ela não fosse quem era, se eu não estivesse pensando em outra mulher e se Uchiha Sasuke não existisse, porque sim, ela iria chamar por ele em meio aquele delírio.

Definitivamente tudo estava no lugar errado aquela noite.

_**-Ki-kiba-kun?**_

Aquele Kiba-kun melodioso, porem confuso, na certa era o mais errado de todos eles.

_Hinata?_

Sim, ela estava ali e estava assistindo a tudo aquilo de camarote.

Uchiha Sasuke?

Ele também estava ali.

_Raios!_

Eu realmente não devia ter saído de casa aquela noite...

Quando as coisas estão ruins, acreditem, Murphy estava certo. Elas realmente podem piorar...

**Continua...**

* * *

**N/a:** O ___**toro**_ é a parte mais cara do atum, a mais prezada para sushis e sashimis. Um delícia, derrete na boca, a parte preferida para os consumidores de sashimi e... Acho que deu pra entender o quanto a comparação da Ino foi capaz de irritar o Kiba, né? rsrs

Danna: O _"patrono"_ de uma gueixa. Um amante que cuida dela.

REVIEWS! REVIEWS! **REVIEWS!**

Acho que mereço né? Depois desse MEGA capítulo? Uma compensação pela demora na postagem, mas _sorry_... Juro queria ter postado antes, mas eu meio que "empaquei" no meio desse capítulo. XD

_Bjus e tudo de bom gente linda!_


	8. O Despertar da Bela

_**Nota**__**: Os personagens de Naruto não me pertencem, pertencem a Kishimoto Masashi e empresas licenciadas. Fic sem fins lucrativos a não ser diversão. Feito de fã para fã.**_

* * *

**N/a: **Até agora a história vem sendo narrada pelo ponto de vista do Kiba, mas esse capítulo em especial vai ser narrado pela Hinata.

* * *

_Um obrigada especial as garotas e ao garoto – __**Hyu**__! Desculpa ter me esquecido de você no capítulo anterior! XD - que comentaram o capítulo passado: _**Luanaa, Hyu x3, Hachi-chan 2, ****Tilim,**** M****el Itaik, ****Estrela Malfoy, Lust Lotu's **e** Pink Ringo. **

**Pink-sama**? _Acho que eu realmente funciono sob pressão..._

* * *

_Uma boa leitura a todos! _

* * *

**A Bela e a Fera**

**Capítulo VIII: O Despertar da Bela**

_Alguns dias depois..._

Eu sempre disse sim. Sim, _eu_ não posso. Sim, _eu _não sou. Sim, _você_ está certo. Eu sempre disse sim para tudo o que deveria dizer não, mesmo quando não usava de palavras. Meios sussurros? Palavras desconexas ou um balbuciar nervoso? Deixar minha cabeça cair e junto dela qualquer fragmento de coragem que eu poderia ter.

Mas dessa vez, pela primeira vez, eu disse não.

"_Não papai! Eu não vou correr atrás da Hanabi e vigiar os seus passos! Hanabi já não é mais uma criança e talvez se o Senhor a tratasse como tal, ela se tornasse a filha que esperava que ela fosse."._

Não havia sido fácil, não diante daqueles olhos que mais pareciam lanças pontíagudas e frias prontas para me castigarem, mas eu precisava ter feito aquilo há um bom tempo e finalmente o havia feito. Sentia-me leve agora e no fim eu não precisei gritar ou me foi tão difícil assim, pela primeira vez, tomar uma atitude de mulher. Até então eu nada mais era que uma garotinha presa num corpo de mulher. Um mero _fantoche_ nas mãos de outros. Essa garotinha ainda gaguejava e tremia diante dos olhos rígidos do pai, mas eu precisava ser firme e decidida se realmente quisesse me firmar como uma mulher crescida.

_Não papai. _

_Não Hanabi. _

_Não Neji-nii-san._

Eu precisava aprender a dizer não pra todos aqueles que sempre me negaram tudo. Eu precisava começar a dizer sim, mas pelo que eu realmente queria.

Um bom exemplo de minha recente "_revolução"_ era estar onde eu estava agora, na casa de Tenten. Papai, sabe-se lá porque, odeia Tenten, mas eu simplesmente a adoro. Tenten-chan é bonita, decidida, forte, engraçada. Ela é o que eu gostaria de ser, essa é a verdade. Eu só não esperava que visitar Tenten quisesse dizer rever Sakura-chan também.

Quando eu cheguei quem me abriu a porta foi Ino-chan e ainda que nós nunca tivéssemos sido as_ melhores amigas, _por assim dizer,eu não precisava ter recebido _aquele _olhar. Ela me fitou como se eu fosse uma criminosa que voltava a cena do crime, alguém que de fato não era bem vinda ali. A minha sorte foi que Tenten-chan logo apareceu, me abraçou e sorrindo me arrastou para dentro de sua casa. Sakura-chan não estava lá – ainda –, mas eu sabia que tão logo ela estaria, afinal, onde Ino-chan estava geralmente Sakura-chan também estava.

Elas sim eram melhores amigas.

Eu nunca tive uma melhor amiga, ainda que tivesse dois melhores amigos, mas eu não estava disposta a pensar em especial num deles agora. A presença de Sakura-chan me faria pensar nele, disso eu tinha certeza, ainda que eu tivesse tentado arduamente evitar tal coisa nos últimos dias. Confesso, foi uma tentativa vã, mas eu tentei. Tentei mesmo e agora isso me parecia idiota.

-Será que a Sakura não vem, Ino? –perguntou uma pensativa Tenten, sua pele bronzeada e bonita contrastando com a decoração clara e jovial de seu pequeno apartamento.

-Sinceramente, eu não sei; Ino deu de ombros jogando pra trás o rabo de cavalo alto que até agora estava sendo acariciado entre seus dedos finos. O colo exuberânte da Yamanaka jazia exposto numa blusa de alças apertada, assim como suas longas pernas em seu micro-short.

Eu sinceramente me senti como alguém vindo do pólo norte diante das duas. Tenten não jazia muito diferente de Ino no quesito roupas. Era verão e nada me tirava da cabeça que em plena tarde Tenten-chan ainda vestisse pijamas. Enquanto elas jaziam com bustos e pernas parcialmente à mostra eu parecia realmente estar vestindo metade de meu guarda-roupa. Incomodada e me sentindo o mais distante possível daquele ambiente, eu retirei o casaco fino que vestia sobre meu comportado e florido vestido de verão.

-Hinata, _céus!_ Como é que pode estar de blusa até agora com esse calor dos infernos? –Tenten se voltou pra mim abanando-se com uma revista. –Vou trazer um refresco pra gente!

-Não, não é uma blusa. Tenten-chan é; eu balbuciei, mas não tive tempo de defender o meu bolero que de fato mais parecia um casaco de meia estação.

Sorrindo ela saiu da sala e me deixou ali, sozinha e na mira dos olhos azuis e perigosos de Ino. Confesso que fui corajosa, pois não desviei os olhos da Yamanaka e tão logo Tenten estava de volta. Tenten-chan retornou a sala com uma bandeja contendo copos vazios e uma jarra de limonada. Depositou-a sobre a mesinha de centro e então nos serviu para depois servir a si mesma.

-E então, Tenten, não vai nos dizer o porquê dessa reúnião? –indagou Ino que havia se sentado no mesmo sofá que eu, mas o mais distante possível de mim.

Tenten havia se sentado na poltrona de frente pra gente, os pés descalços sobre a poltrona e tão despreocupada quanto uma garota travessa estaria enquanto bebericava sua limonada. Ela sorriu e então mirou o anel cheio de pontinhos brilhantes em seu dedo anular da mão direita.

-Devo aproveitar garotas, afinal, talvez essa seja uma das poucas reuniões só pra garotas que eu faça enquanto solteira, não é?

_-Eh, Tenten-chan, _parece que realmente fisgou o Hyuuga_-eu-sou-impossível-de-se-fisgar_, né? –Ino riu alto e Tenten alargou o sorriso.

-Alcançar o _Sr. Impossível_ não é tão difícil assim, sabia?

_-Sexo?_

-É, sexo. Sexo e bolinhos.

Ambas riram alto e eu corei. Talvez eu realmente não estivesse acostumada a falar de sexo e bolinhos. Eu certamente não falava sobre isso com Shino-kun e Kib... Enfim, ter melhores amigas era de fato bem diferente de ter dois melhores amigos.

_-Manju?_ Raios! O Shino também adora, mas eu nunca consigo acertar o ponto certo e.... _Céus! _Eu sou péssima na cozinha, você sabe, e ele come e ainda insiste que tá bom. _Ai, ele é um doce, Tenten!_

-E _você_ é o toque apimentado da relação? –Tenten arqueou as sobrancelhas em tom de provocação diante do olhar sonhadoramente apaixonado de Ino.

-É, pode ser, mas...; Ino imitou o gesto de Tenten e levou os pés até o sofá abraçando os joelhos. –Acredite, aquele homem não precisa de muito... _afinco_ de minha parte pra literalmente esquentar, se é que me entende...

-Imagino, pelo sorriso que você mantem vinte e quatro horas nessa cara; Tenten riu enquanto se abaixava para pegar algo ao lado da poltrona. –A propósito, valeu pelo presente!

-Ah, isso? –Ino riu ao ver a capa do livro.

A princípio me pareciam figuras estranhas e disformes que se emendavam, juntavam-se uma as outras, duas figuras diferentes que formavam uma. Tracejados coloridos e belos, mas... _Dois que se tornavam um?_

Eu corei quando enfim compreendi sobre o que se tratava o livro.

_-Kama sutra,_ Ino? Confesso que você me surpreendeu; riu Tenten enquanto folheava o livro.

-Eh? Espero que _você_ tenha surpreendido o Neji, isso sim; a loira sorriu maliciosa. –Eu já estou me cansando da maiora das posições, mas... Você por acaso já tentou a da página...

_Céus!_ Elas falavam sobre algo que só de pensar eu já corava até a raiz dos cabelos e aquilo lhes parecia tão comum, tão rotineiro e... _Tão interessante!_ Eu nada podia acrescentar a conversa e aquilo me incomodava. Estava me sentindo uma alienígena e que tão logo buscariam por minhas antenas.

-Acredite, isso é o que realmente se pode chamar de alcançar o nirvana, quando bem executado; Ino riu. Ela havia se levantado e apontava algo no livro, algo que eu sequer podia imaginar. Aliás, podia sim, mas preferia não tentar.

Nesse instante a campainha tocou e eu me senti realmente agradecida. Tenten se levantou e rumou até a porta. Meu alívio porem durou pouco.

Era Sakura.

-Yo, Tenten-chan!

_-Yo Testuda!_ –Ino gritou de volta ao sofá e folheando o livro.

-Yo pra você também_, Porca!_ –Sakura rebateu por sobre os ombros de Tenten e franzindo o cenho.

Sakura entrou e finalmente ela pareceu me ver ali. Foi duas vezes mais estranho ter o seu olhar de acusação sobre mim e por dois motivos. Havia dois pontos odiosos em mim, além de meu rosto: meus... _Seios?_ Pelo que elas duas estavam me culpando afinal? Se havia alguém ali que devia estar magoada deveria ser eu.

Como eu já esperava Sakura não se sentou do meu lado e sim na poltrona onde até então Tenten estava. Seu rosto parecia abatido e cansado, mas era de se esperar levando-se em conta a quantidade de horas que ela passava no hospital.

-Parece cansada, Sakura; comentou Tenten que depois de servir um copo de limonada a Haruno havia se sentado entre eu e Ino no sofá.

-Aquele maldito hospital me suga, eu estou é realmente precisando de...

_-Sexo!_ –rebateu Ino que ainda folheava o livro. –Tenho certeza e... Veja Tenten! –Ino apontou para o livro e Tenten se curvou em cima da página apontada. –É... _apropriado,_ não acha?

-Bem; Tenten riu e irritada Sakura interveio.

-Apropriado? Apropriado o que, _Porca pervertida? _–a Haruno conhecia e muito bem cada insinuação da amiga.

-Nada não Testuda, espere até eu achar uma posição realmente apropriada pra virgens e eu te indico ta? Mas antes disso você vai ter que realmente achar _alguém_ disposto a te sugar de verdade e....

_-BAKA!_ –Sakura rebateu com os punhos cerrados e eu juro que vi uma ondulação de chakra imenso saindo deles. Seu rosto estava vermelho, assim como eu imaginava que estivesse o meu. –Viu bem como acabou a última vez que segui um conselho seu, não é?

-Ah, com licença, eu vou... vou.... vou ao...

-O banheiro fica no final do corredor Hinata; Tenten se voltou pra mim e literalmente salvou o meu dia. Eu estava ficando sufocada ali e eu sabia que tão logo aquela conversa tomaria o rumo que eu tanto queria evitar.

-Arigato, Tenten-chan; eu me levantei e então rumei para o corredor, mas não cheguei a de fato entrar no banheiro.

"_Como é que ela consegue fazer essa cara de virgem inocente, hã?"_

"_Talvez por que ela seja, Ino."_

"_Testuda eu sei que virgens defenden virgens, suas causas e blá-blá-blá, mas você deveria ser a última a defendê-la não acha?"_

"_Do que raios vocês duas estão falando, hã?"_

"_Esqueci, você não sabe, não é Tenten?"_

"_Não sei... o que?"_

"_Ok, eu vou te contar..."_

Contar? Contar o que? Decidida eu fechei a porta do banheiro, mas fiquei do lado de fora. Não era só Tenten que não estava entendendo nada daquilo. Eu, mais do que ninguém, queria entender o que de fato se passava.

_-Na noite do seu noivado na mansão Hyuuga, bem..._

_-Ino, não! –Sakura interveio, mas a loira a ignorou._

_-Ela merece saber, não é? Talvez estejamos lidando com uma loba em pele de cordeiro, ou seria melhor, serpente?_

_-Ino? –a voz de Tenten parecia confusa._

_-É a Hinata; disse Ino e Sakura mais uma vez interveio._

_-Fala baixo Ino!_

_-Dane-se Testuda, ela deve estar mesmo ouvindo a gente atrás da porta; Ino rebateu._

_-Hinata nunca faria isso, Ino; era a voz de Tenten e eu me encolhi envergonhada contra a parede. –E eu de fato não estou gostando dessa conversa._

_-A Hinata estava dando em cima do Sasuke na sua festa de noivado, é isso; Ino despejou a informação toda de uma vez e o meu chão literalmente sumiu. Sem forças, deixei-me escorregar até o piso frio do corredor._

_-Hinata? Sasuke? Impossível, Ino...; Tenten murmurou._

_-Impossível? Pergunte pra essa Testuda-baka então!_

_-Bem, talvez não tenha sido bem isso e..._

_-Como não Sakura? Você viu! Eu vi!_

_-Vimos o Sasuke com ela Ino e só. Eu realmente não acredito que a Hinata estivesse flertando com ele aquela noite. O que realmente me incomoda é que ele estava e disso eu tenho certeza; completou Sakura e seu tom de voz era tão cansado quando sua expressão quando chegou._

_-Agora eu entendo; murmurou Tenten e então seu tom de voz se elevou um grau. –Mas isso não justifica a maneira que vêm tratando a Hinata, não acham? Hinata é assim e vocês sabem disso. Ela é realmente mais inocente que a maioria de nós e isso faz parte dela, fará por toda a vida, disso eu tenho certeza._

_-Será, Tenten? –a voz de Ino me parecia duvidosa._

_-É Ino, eu, melhor do que ninguém, sei que é verdade._

_-E diz isso pelo Neji? –Ino rebateu._

_-Ino! –Sakura parecia estar chocada._

_-É, digo isso pelo Neji, Ino; era Tenten de novo. –Eu sempre soube do amor dele por ela, algo infrutífero por anos e anos, assim como o meu amor por ele, mas diferente de mim a Hinata nunca percebeu coisa alguma. Neji sempre foi um irmão mais velho pra ela e ainda é. Confesso, o ajudei a perceber isso por mais doloroso que fosse tanto pra ele quanto pra mim, mas jamais passou pela minha cabeça culpar a Hinata por isso. Se ele era cego pra não perceber isso não era culpa dela, da mesma forma que não era culpa minha ele não ter olhos pra mim mesmo que eu dançasse nua na frente dele. Enfim, o caso é que eu nunca guardei mágoa dela, tão pouco o Neji, e acho que vocês também não deveriam. Eu tenho absoluta certeza que a Hinata nunca sequer olhou pra Uchiha Sasuke. _

_-Ah Tenten, quem é que nunca olhou pra Uchiha Sasuke pensando em..._

_-Eu não Ino, por isso entendo a Hinata. Aliás, eu realmente ainda não consigo entender até hoje o que vocês e o resto de Konoha vêem nele? Um rostinho bonito? –desafiou Tenten._

_-Eu concordo com você Tenten, no que diz respeito a Hinata; interveio Sakura. –Depois que a minha raiva passou eu vi a coisa toda da mesma forma que você, mas outra coisa que vem incomodando demais é como ela não percebe esse tipo de coisa? Em especial quando se trata do Sasuke-kun? Ele nunca se interessou por mulher alguma, mas está interessado nela e isso, acredite, todo mundo já percebeu. Até o Naruto já percebeu... Raios! Ela é uma mulher crescida, Tenten. Como é que não percebe uma coisa dessas? Hã?_

_-Eu realmente..._

_-Eu quase violentei o Kiba pra ver se o Sasuke olhava pra mim, e no que isso resultou? Hã? Em nada, em... _

_-Eu já te disse que foi aquele cachorro que tentou abusar de você e da sua fraqueza com o alcool, Testuda! _

_-Não, Ino, fui eu que me aproveitei dele e eu tenho tanta consciência disso quanto do tamanho da minha testa! Eu sequer consigo olhar pra cara dele quando a gente se encontra e por um capricho do destino a gente é obrigado a se encontrar mais vezes do que o necessário morando no mesmo prédio..._

_-Wow! O Kiba quase foi violentado? Raios! Essa festa de noivado foi mais agitada do que eu imaginei; Tenten gargalhou._

_-É sério, Tenten! –rebateu Ino em tom de reprimenda._

_-Enfim, eu... eu... Acho melhor eu ir! Aliás, eu nem devia ter vindo..._

_-Espera, Sakura... Aff! ESPERA TESTUDA!_

A porta abriu com um rangido e então bateu. Reunindo forças eu enfim me levantei e rumei até a sala. Estranhamente enquanto rumava de volta a sala uma esmagadora onda de alívio se abatia sobre mim, ainda que outra confusa ainda beirasse perigosamente ali perto. Quando cheguei, Tenten-chan estava mirando a porta fechada. Ela balançou a cabeça e enfim se voltou pra mim, como se tivesse pressentido a minha presença ali.

-Hinata? Você realmente ouviu tudo, não é?

-H-Hai.

Sim eu havia ouvido tudo e nunca havia ficado tão feliz em ter ouvido aquilo que não queria ouvir. Bem, de certa forma, eu havia ouvido o que não queria, mas com isso descoberto o que realmente importava. Aquilo havia me alegrado tanto que agora eu ria para o nada e murmurava também para o nada, como se naquela sala só houvesse eu e minha fugaz felicidade que julgava já ter se perdido.

_-Kiba-kun... Isso quer dizer que realmente não beijou a Sakura-chan e..._

"_Não, Ino, fui eu que me aproveitei dele e eu tenho tanta consciência disso quanto do tamanho da minha testa! Eu sequer consigo olhar pra cara dele quando a gente se encontra e..."_

Havia sido tão breve, tão fugaz, mas eu ainda podia sentir o calor dos lábios dele nos meus. Eu havia gostado e isso era uma das coisas que eu queria aprender a dizer sim daqui em diante. Aquilo era o mais importante agora, ainda que me incomodasse tudo aquilo que haviam dito sobre Sasuke-kun, a maré confusa de sentimentos que ainda beirava ali perto e me impedia de fato de poder sorrir_, _mas...._ Delírios!_ Sim, aquilo não passavam dos mais puros delírios, pois Uchiha Sasuke jamais olharia pra mim, disso eu tinha certeza. Se ele havia rejeitado Ino-chan e Sakura-chan que eram lindas, por quê ele iria querer a mim? Elas eram fortes, decididas, eu? Eu era o exato oposto disso.

Tenten-chan que já estava me observando por um bom tempo finalmente se dirigiu a mim.

-Hinata... Kiba? Você e o Kiba? Vocês...? –ela parecia confusa e tentando juntar as informações em sua cabeça. Todas elas aparentemente não faziam sentido com aquela minha confissão sussurrada e pela metade.

-Ele me beijou, Tenten-chan...

-Como? –seus grandes olhos castanhos piscaram confusos. –Realmente essa minha festa de noivado rendeu, mas...

-Mas?

-Você gostou? –ela me indagou séria como se nada daquela loucura toda que havíamos ouvido até então fosse importante. Era como se finalmente uma luz houvesse iluminado sua mente.

-Gostei.

Definitivamente eu não teria outra resposta pra lhe dar. Tenten-chan em contra-partida me deu um largo e gentil sorriso, tudo o que de fato eu precisava naquele momento.

-Então o que está esperando pra dizer isso pra ele?

_**Continua...**_

* * *

**N/a: Hachi-chan 2**, realmente vc me fez pensar nisso: _"Não é só a Hinata que não suspira de amores pelo Sasuke"._ Eu realmente não me lembro de ver a Tenten suspirando pelo Sasuke, então resolvi colocar isso no capítulo! ^^

E bem, capítulo curto, mas capítulo postado, né?

Espero que tenham curtido!

Bjus e **REVIEWS**, hein? rsrsrs


	9. Como dois e dois são quatro

_**Nota**__**: Os personagens de Naruto não me pertencem, pertencem a Kishimoto Masashi e empresas licenciadas. Fic sem fins lucrativos a não ser diversão. Feito de fã para fã.**_

* * *

**N/a:** Eu sei que demorei _**DEMAIS**_ pra atualizar, mas eu tive motivos pessoais muito sérios pra isso, o que não é uma desculpa, mas que realmente me impediram de continuar escrevendo essa fanfic. Essa fanfic tem "tons de comédia", pelo menos quando o assunto é o Kiba , quer dizer, eu tento ser engraçada, mas... enfim, eu realmente estava sem qualquer senso de humor ou animação pra escrever. A vida não é fácil, mas ela continua e escrever e rir das bobagens que as vezes a gente mesmo faz é uma das coisas que torna a vida da gente mais leve. Agora, garanto, apesar desse tom melancólico nessa nota inicial, o capítulo, está bem longe de ser tétrico... Juro, me esforcei para proporcionar um bom retorno! ^^

Muito obrigada: **Jade miranda, Antares D., Hachi-chan 2, Lust Lótu's, Tilim, Fran Hyuuga, Luanaa, Mel Itaik, Pink Ringo, Dani, Sofia di Luna, Hinahinaaa, Eleinad **e** Lirit Toshiyuuki **pelos coments e por todo o apoio.

* * *

Uma boa leitura a todos!

* * *

**A Bela e a Fera**

**Capítulo 9: Como dois e dois são quatro**

_Droga... Droga! Mil vezes droga!_ Já havia se passado quase uma semana e... _E eu ainda continuava jogado naquele sofá?_ Aonde raios havia se escondido a minha coragem e dignidade? Aquela maldita festa na mansão Hyuuga foi a pior e a melhor coisa que me aconteceu nos últimos tempos. A pior porque eu simplesmente estraguei tudo quando deixei que a Sakura quase me _violasse_ e a melhor porque antes disso eu havia alcançado o céu...

Eu sempre tive vontade de esganar a Hana por me chamar de estúpido, imbecil e coisas do gênero – nosso _amor fraternal_ é algo invejavél, não? –, mas naquele instante eu dava toda razão a ela. _Como eu podia ter sido tão estúpido?_ Acho que nem mesmo o Naruto seria tão burro quanto eu havia sido. Se eu fechasse os olhos ainda poderia sentir o gosto doce dos lábios da Hinata nos meus, mas também algo mais. Quando eu fechava os olhos eu me lembrava da _virgem psicopata_ em cima de mim e de como em menos de um segundo eu havia arruinado para sempre a minha própria felicidade.

_Céus!_ Eu jamais pensei que um dia a Sakura fosse fazer algo do tipo. Aliás, garanto que ela mesma ainda tem dúvidas sobre a veracidade daquele acontecimento surreal, independente da alta dosagem de álcool depositada em seu corpo aquela noite. Bom, acho que não preciso lhes dizer que depois que o efeito do álcool passou Haruno Sakura me trata como se eu tivesse ebola. Acreditem, ela prefere saltar do monumento dos Hokages de mãos atadas e enrolada em tarjas explosivas a ter de topar comigo.

_E por ironia do destino a gente tem de ser vizinho? _

Sabem às vezes eu me pergunto se não teria sido melhor ter nascido sob a forma de um cão. Vejam Akamaru, por exemplo, ele tem sua fêmea, seus filhotes, a vida que pediu a Deus, exceto, pelo fato de estar dormindo no tapete do Shino e não numa cama de plumas de ganso como eu havia prometido a ele quando saímos de casa, mas o caso é que ser humano não é tarefa fácil. Dizem que falhar é parte de ser humano, mas acho que eu tenho falhado demais. Talvez seja _defeito_ de fábrica, não? Minha mãe na certa me diria que esse _"defeito"_ era culpa do meu pai. Resumindo, nesses últimos dias eu não fiz nada mais além de tomar leite do gargalo – obviamente sem que o Shino ou a Ino percebessem, caso contrário eu estaria morto – e me jogar só de cueca no sofá.

É eu não tinha ânimo nem mesmo pra me vestir, fazer a barba ou coisas do gênero. Aquelas coisas que a gente faz quando quer estar bem apessoado, sabem? Quando esse tipo de coisa é importante, porque alguém importante pra você iria gostar ou simplesmente porque com isso finalmente você conseguiria transar com aquela vizinha gostosa. Hein, eu não estou falando da Sakura, que isso fique bem claro. É só uma forma de _ilustrar_ com maior clareza a situação, até mesmo porque, eu nem sequer nunca tive uma vizinha gostosa, mas... Ah, mas eu continuei a tomar banho todos os dias, hein? Meu _"estado depressivo sem sentido",_ como me dissera a Ino, não havia me afetado ao ponto de me esquecer dos conceitos básicos de higiene_, ok?_

Com meu olfato apurado certos odores me são piores que uma facada no peito, veneno, ou então a descarga elétrica do _chidori _de Kakashi-sensei, o que me faz recordar de nunca mais treinar com aquele homem. Ele é maquiavélico! Da próxima, tenho certeza, ele poderá acertar um certo ponto abaixo da minha cintura, o qual tenho muito apreço, ou me aplicar o seu _golpe secreto_, o preferido, quando se trata do Naruto.

Hoje de manhã a Ino me disse que eu realmente devia parar de "_me fazer de vítima"_ e que a _única_ e real vítima era a Sakura_. Raios! _Quantas vezes eu vou ter que repetir pra aquela loira dos infernos que, _EU,_ é quem fui quase violentado aquela noite? Hã? Já o Shino apenas me fitou sob os óculos e eu sabia que ele estava me chamando de idiota. Simples. O Shino nunca precisou de palavras pra que eu soubesse que ele estava certo. Eu realmente era um idiota.

"_Trim! Trim! Trim!"_

_Chikusho!_ E mais essa agora? Quem é o idiota apertando sem parar essa maldita campainha, hã? Que raios de desespero é esse? Por acaso a Akatsuki reuniu novos membros e está atacando Konoha sob as ordens de um remanescente pirado dos Uchiha? Algum irmão bastardo e psicopata de Uchiha Madara que não tivemos o desprazer de conhecer ainda? Ou melhor, talvez, seja Uchiha Sasuke tendo uma recaída depois de parar de fazer terapia... Também, pudera, com tanta gente _"querendo pegar o seu corpo",_ inclusive, o velho homem-cobra do Orochimaru, qualquer um ficaria pirado. _Uhg! _Só de pensar nisso sinto arrepios. Náusea.

Depois de amaldiçoar até a milionésima geração dos Uchiha e o seu âmago de destruir nações eu enfim me levantei. Suspirei e abri a porta. Morri? Não, eu não morri, mas perdi o dom da fala e acredito que me esqueci de respirar por alguns segundos. Acho que eu devia ter mordido e engolido a própria língua... _Hinata?_ Claro, não pensem que essa minha reação foi contrária àquela adorável e inesperada surpresa, mas quando digo que ela foi inesperada, ela realmente foi _muito_ inesperada. Ter a Hinata na minha porta depois do acontecido era uma esperança quase remota até mesmo nos meus sonhos, mas ela estava ali e... _Droga!_ Por que sempre que ela vinha me visitar eu tinha de estar seminu? _Ótimo Kiba!_ Agora sim você estragou o resto... Agora sim ela vai pensar que você é um pervertido! Qualquer um pensaria não?

Errado.

_-Posso entrar?_

Quando ela me pediu isso sem corar – _ok,_ só um pouquinho, afinal eu estava só de cueca – e sem desviar os olhos dos meus, eu juro, não soube o que lhe responder. Eu esperava tudo, menos aquilo. Na verdade eu preferia que ela entrasse gritando feito a Ino, me batendo e acumulando um grande número de _"elogios" _referentesà minha recente atitude, ou então me ignorasse como a Sakura, mas... Nada. Nada disso aconteceu. Hinata era Hinata afinal.

-Hinata, eu...

-A gente precisa conversar; ela me interrompeu antes que eu conseguisse formular qualquer coisa em mente.

-É claro. Entra. Eu só...; eu realmente não sabia o que dizer. Quando eu começava a titubear e a coçar a nuca daquele jeito... É, eu estava todo enrolado. –Só me dê um minuto e...

-Ok.

_Ok?_ Acho que o meu cérebro parou de novo. Ela passou por mim e foi direto até o sofá. Aquele cheiro doce impregnado em sua pele e cabelos bailou pelo ar até encontrar minhas narinas. Eu realmente adoro o cheiro dela. Akamaru como sempre foi até ela e eu... _Eu tinha de me vestir, oras! _

* * *

Quando eu voltei, devidamente vestido, Hinata ainda estava no sofá, mas Akamaru havia se enrolado no tapete e ressonava baixo. Acho que ele não odeia tanto assim o tapete do Shino. Já eu, dei ordens a mim mesmo para que não parasse de respirar e também para pensar muito bem no que dizer para não estragar ainda mais aquilo tudo, se bem que, na minha opinião, pior do que estava não poderia ficar. Ela me fitou, as mãos delicadamente apoiadas sobre o colo. Sabem, ela estava linda naquele vestido florido! Me sentei na ponta do sofá deixando que uma considerável distância nos separasse. Ela ainda podia estar pensando que eu era um pervertido, não é?

-Hinata?

-Kiba-kun?

É a gente falou ao mesmo tempo, e isso foi terrível porque não foi aquela coisinha bonitinha de namorados que advinham o pensamento um do outro. Na verdade foi meio que assustador. Eu ainda não sabia o que dizer pra ela. Era tudo tão óbvio que fazia com que qualquer coisa que eu pensasse em minha defesa fosse um halibi inválido. Não havia explicação para o que ela havia visto, então como eu iria explicar?

-Eu... eu soube como tudo aconteceu, você e Sakura-san. Sei que você, bem, que não foi você quem começou aquilo tudo e...

_Como é que é?_ Como assim ela sabia de tudo? _Tudo, o que?_

-Hinata, eu, bem...; era eu quem devia ter começado aquela conversa, não?

-Eu queria te fazer uma pergunta; ela interrompeu minha linha de raciocínio que nunca foi lá aquelas coisas, muito menos quando comparada ao Shikamaru, por exemplo.

-Claro; assenti com o coração batendo a mil e me perguntando que pergunta ela me faria.

-Por que me beijou, Kiba?

_Porque eu te amo desde os doze anos!_ Eu não sei por que, mas não pude dizer isso em voz alta, ainda que fosse verdade. Eu estava pensando em: _"Por que você beijou a Sakura?"._ Confesso aquilo me pegou de surpresa. Ela realmente não estava com raiva de mim?

-Por que, Kiba-kun? –ela insistiu e eu suspirei.

-Hinata... Será que realmente nunca percebeu? –foi tudo o que consegui dizer.

-Percebi?

-O quanto eu gosto de você; completei e acho que foi ela quem se esqueceu de respirar dessa vez.

Ela apenas me fitou por longos instantes. Ao que parecia sua mente também estava trabalhando mais lentamente agora. Um leve tom rosado lhe subiu as faces e ela enfim me respondeu:

-Acho que... que agora eu percebo; ela murmurou desviando os magníficos olhos perolados de mim.

-Hinata; eu me aproximei dela no sofá. Eu ainda devia explicações, não? –Aquela noite, eu não queria ter feito aquilo. A Sakura, bem, eu sei que é difícil de acreditar, mas, ela estava bêbada e eu não...

-Não quis nada daquilo. Eu sei; ela voltou a me interromper e também a me fitar nos olhos. –Eu já te disse que sei de tudo, ouvi isso da boca da própria Sakura. Você não me deve explicações, até mesmo por que; nesse ponto ela ponderou e desviou mais uma vez o olhar. –Nós dois... eu... quero dizer, foi só um beijo, não é?

-Só um beijo? –eu toquei em suas mãos nervosas a esmagarem o tecido do vestido e ela se sentiu obrigada a me fitar de volta. –Você por acaso faz ideia de quanto tempo eu estive esperando por isso?

-Ki-Kiba-kun?

Ela corou e foi a minha vez de calá-la. Levei o indicador até seus lábios róseos e macios. Ainda que um milagre houvesse acontecido e ela não estivesse com raiva de mim, eu sabia que precisava compensá-la de alguma forma.

-Você se lembra de uma vez, quando ainda éramos _genins_ e Kurenai-sensei nos deu um teste de sobrevivência que durou três dias na mata? –ela assentiu e eu continuei. –O Shino, você sabe, ele nunca foi de falar muito, aí nós dois ficamos conversando em volta da fogueira depois de assarmos aquele peixe horrível que eu tinha pescado. Nem mesmo o Akamaru quis comê-lo e a gente teve de jantar cogumelos, isso porque o Shino foi capaz de encontrar tardiamente alguma coisa naquela escuridão. Naquele dia entre uma coisa idiota e outra que eu dizia só pra te fazer sorrir, você, me confessou uma coisa.

-Na-Naruto-kun? –ela me indagou meio que envergonhada e eu assenti.

-Sim, naquela noite você me disse que gostava do Naruto e eu quase pirei.

-Vo-Você ficou sem falar comigo por dois dias; ela interveio.

-Sim, fiquei e só voltei a falar com você porque o Shino resolveu falar e quando o Shino resolve falar a gente sempre tira proveito do que ele diz, ainda que fique com raiva da sagacidade daquele cara. Ele me disse: _Está bancando um idiota, sabia?_ Não foi a primeira vez que ele me disse isso e provavelmente eu ainda vou ouvi-lo me chamar desse jeito de novo, mas o caso é que ele tinha razão. Eu não tinha que ficar com raiva de você, ou então do Naruto, eu tinha que ficar com raiva de mim mesmo. A culpa era minha, eu havia demorado demais pra perceber.

-Perceber?

-Perceber que... Que você era mais importante pra mim do que eu imaginava; ela me fitou num misto de surpresa e confusão, mas eu continuei, afinal já havia começado. – Isso mesmo Hinata, se você passou a sua adolescência idolatrando o Naruto eu passei a minha pensando em você.

_Pronto, falei!_ E como eu esperava, ela corou, desviou os olhos dos meus e começou a titubear sem saber o que me dizer. Eu sabia que ia ser exatamente daquele jeito porque quando a palavra amizade está no meio, tudo, é infinitamente mais complicado. Aquela era uma linha que muitas vezes eu pensei se valeria a pena cruzar. Quantas pessoas vocês conhecem que perderam uma grande amizade quando cruzaram essa linha, hã? Por isso mesmo eu demorei tanto tempo pra dizer aquilo tudo pra ela, não porque eu fosse covarde ou tivesse dúvidas sobre o que eu sentia, mas sim por temer perder aquilo que tínhamos e que me era infinitamente valioso. Pode parecer estúpido, mas eu prefiro perder o amor dela a sua amizade. Amor homem e mulher, paixão? Eu posso estar errado, mas bem sei que isso tudo tende a passar, ser esquecido, apagado. Quantas vezes isso aconteceu comigo? Quantas vezes esqueci e fui esquecido? Já a amizade, pelo menos pra mim, é um laço eterno e impossível de ser apagado. Não quero ser apagado das lembranças dela e tenho de confessar, acho que simplesmente não consigo viver longe dela.

-Kiba... Kiba-kun... eu; ela ainda oscilava entre olhar pra mim pelo canto dos olhos, ajeitar o cabelo e estralar os nós dos dedos de tanto apertar uma mão na outra.

-Sempre. Faça chuva ou faça sol, seja dia ou seja noite, estando longe ou estando perto, eu, sempre, estive pensando em você.

_Ok,_ eu nunca fui muito bom com as palavras e tão pouco tão _meloso_ assim, mas sei lá, isso saiu de dentro de mim como um _alien_ e eu não pude conter. Não sei, talvez eu tivesse esperado tempo demais.

-Ki-Ki... Ki... eu...

-Você?

Ela claramente estava nervosa e até mesmo eu, acostumado com o seu hesitar com as palavras estava tendo dificuldades em entendê-la naquele momento. Ela mordeu o lábio inferior, fitou as mãos sobre o colo e então reuniu coragem pra me fitar nos olhos.

_-Ki-Kiba-kun, eu ta...tam...bém go...gos... gos...to de você!_

_Como é que é?_ Eu ainda estava tentando juntar as sílabas que ela havia separado quando inesperadamente ela me deu um incentivo. Isso mesmo, ela me beijou e eu acho que ao invés de funcionar o meu cérebro parou. Aquilo foi tão doce, tão... _Hinata!_ Ela colocou as duas mãos nos meus ombros e então pressionou os lábios contra os meus. Sabem, talvez esse realmente fosse um dia para muitas supresas. Eu ainda estava estático e aturdido quando ela se afastou e eu pude ver o seu belo rosto extremamente vermelho, rubro. Tudo havia sido tão fugaz, na minha opinião podia ser comparado com o piscar dos olhos, o que só agora eu me permiti fazer.

-K-kiba-kun, eu...

_Acorda kiba! Isso não é um sonho, é real e se você continuar com essa cara de idiota eu vou pensar que você se tornou um paspalho ou que resolveu jogar no outro time! O que acha que ela vai pensar se você continuar desse jeito? Hã? _

Aquele era o meu eu interior – se a Sakura podia ter um, eu também podia – gritando para que eu tomasse alguma atitude, e claro, eu tomei. Minhas mãos rumaram até seu rosto e pude sentir sua pele quente e rosada sob os dedos. Meus olhos não miravam outra coisa que não aqueles lábios macios e entreabertos. Eles estavam me chamando e eu... _Eu realmente nunca havia me contentado com pouco, não é? E céus... _Aquele "micro-beijo" só havia servido pra me deixar ainda mais sedento. Sedento dela. E sabem o que era melhor? Eu havia conseguido terminar de juntar as sílabas. Eu podia finalmente ceder aos meus impulsos e sentimentos sem me importar com coisa alguma. Aquele velho fantasma se fora. Ela podia e queria ser minha.

_Minha? Ah céus, aquela boca na minha!_ Quando eu a beijei eu voltei a alcançar o céu e juro, não foi exagero. Sabe quando você pensa numa coisa, sonha, imagina milhões de formas possíveis de poder realizar aquele desejo? A gente sempre pensa no quão sublime aquilo vai ser quando enfim for consumado, mas aquilo superou e muito minhas expectativas. Ela era doce e ainda que acanhada, receptiva. Movimentei os lábios sobre os dela, sem pressa, ainda que tivesse mais pressa do que nunca. Ela precisava relaxar, aproveitar aquilo como eu estava. Valeu a pena. Ela se abria pra mim, como uma flor a desabrochar sob o sol. Quando enfim aprofundei o beijo, ela gemeu e eu não pude conter um meio sorriso de júbilo. Minha língua buscava a dela, eu dominava naquele instante, mas logo a coisa começou a se inverter. Ela parou de ser um alvo passivo e passou a brincar comigo como eu brincava com ela.

Engraçado, mas essas coisas são realmente puro instinto, não? Hinata podia ser inexperiente, mas aprendia rápido. Ela se agarrou ao meu pescoço e me arranhou a nuca no processo. Duvido muito que ela saiba o arrepio gostoso que eu senti ou o tesão que eu tinha de simplesmente ouvir os seus baixos gemidos contra a minha boca, de simplesmente sentir o seu cheiro. Ah, mas eu estava sendo _bonzinho_ demais! Agarrei-a com um dos braços e afundei minha mão livre na massa volumosa de seus cabelos. A gente se beijou até sentir dificuldade em respirar, mas sem vontade de interromper aquela delícia. E sabem, eu estava começando a achar o sofá do Shino pequeno demais, acho que a Hinata também. Era desconfortável, mas a gente se ajeitava, se beijava, se apertava, e quando eu percebi estava em cima dela como um lobo faminto.

_Ok,_ eu admito, isso faz de mim um pervertido, mas posso lhes garantir que a Hinata não está ajudando muito. As mãos dela estão agarradas a minha camisa e eu a ouço gemer no meu ouvido. É, a gente parou de se beijar, mas eu adoro o cheiro dela e minhas presas arranham perigosamente o seu pescoço como a um vampiro. Eu quero morder, sentir, provar daquela pele acetinada, marcar, mas isso sim seria demais. Demais? Demais é ela se remexer em baixo de mim desse jeito e... _Céus! Aonde é que ela está enfiando essa perna?_

Eu bufei contra o pescoço dela e tentei manter minhas mãos onde estavam. Ainda não dá pra descer, ainda não dá pra apertar e... A gente realmente estava indo rápido demais.

-Hinata? –a muito custo eu a chamei e ela me fitou, corada e ofegante. Acariciei-lhe o rosto rosado com as pontas dos dedos. –Talvez a gente... Bem...

Aquela não foi uma boa idéia. Ela corou além do que eu poderia imaginar, entreabriu os lábios sem dizer nada e então tentou se afastar de mim. Lembram daquela perna? Ela ainda estava lá e...

_-CHIKUSHOOO!_

É eu praguejei em alto e bom som, gritei, e Akamaru saltou assustado do tapete. Acho que não preciso dizer onde ela me acertou, não é? Eu me estatelei no chão e me comprimi, ambas as mão sobre o baixo ventre. Acho que levar o_ chidori_ do Kakashi teria doído menos.

-Ki-kiba-kun? Ki.. Ki... _Go-gomen!_ _Gomen nasai,_ Kiba-kun! Eu, eu... eu... eu realmente faço tudo errado e... e...

Quando dei por mim – quando a dor me permitiu – Hinata também estava no tapete. Ela me olhava com um ar desesperado, as mãos entre me tocarem a titubearem a esmo. Ela estava extremamente envergonhada.

_-Go-gomen!_

Ela levou ambas as mãos a face e começou a chorar. _Droga!_ Eu preferia ter levado dois chutes daqueles a ter de vê-la chorando.

-Hinata? –eu me arrastei de joelhos no tapete. –Acho que sou eu quem devia estar chorando, não é? –sorri, tentei ser engraçado, mas não colou.

-Eu... Será que eu sempre vou fazer tudo errado? Eu... você...? Você sabe que... que... Bem, eu... Eu não sei como me comportar, Kiba-kun! –ela enfim explodiu. –Eu não quis fazer aquilo e...

-Eu sei; eu a interrompi deslizando o polegar por ambas as bochechas rosadas, apagando dali o rastro de lágrimas. –Esqueça isso Hinata.

-Mas... mas eu sou um completo desastre, Kiba-kun; ela desabafou abaixando a cabeça, as mãos mais uma vez se agarrando sobre o tecido do vestido.

-Não, você é linda e...; eu a segurei pelo queixo, obrigando-a a me fitar. –A gente se acerta, de um jeito ou de outro.

Eu sorri diante do desconcerto dela e então a beijei, um beijo suave e rápido. Dessa vez ela me sorriu, um meio sorriso tímido.

-Assim está melhor.

_AU!AUAU!_

Meu bom e velho amigo, obrigado pelo aviso, mas... _Não acha que foi um pouco tarde demais?_ Quando Akamaru latiu, nós o fitamos e ele estava próximo a janela rosnando e com os dentes a mostra. Por quê? Porque assim como eu ele detesta uma certa pessoa e seus olhos ônix...

_**-Yo.**_

Uchiha Sasuke em seus trajes AMBU nos cumprimentou, como sempre sem qualquer emoção. _Droga!_ Por que raios ele entra pela janela quando pode muito bem entrar pela porta? A desculpa do traje AMBU? Ele que o tire antes de voltar pra casa! Eu realmente detesto Uchiha Sasuke e sua mania de entrar pela janela, agora, sabe-se lá o que ele viu antes que nós o víssemos. Hinata jazia corada e de cabeça baixa, mas isso não impediu que os olhos ônix de Uchiha Sasuke a esquadrinhassem em silêncio. A minha vontade era de levantar dali e socar aquela cara de _"eu sou melhor que você" _que ele tinha. _Raios!_ Era a _minha _namorada que ele estava literalmente comendo com os olhos. E... _Namorada?_ Bela hora para me lembrar desse pequeno detalhe, a gente não havia nomeado nossa relação ainda.

-Co-como vai, Sasuke-san?

_O que? Por que ela estava falando com ele? _

-Bem, e você?

_Por que raios ele está respondendo? Como se eu não soubesse..._

-Bem; Hinata encerrou aquela estranha conversa, onde eu estava começando a me sentir estranho também. Excluído. Ela se voltou pra mim. –Acho melhor eu ir agora.

Ela se levantou e ajeitou o vestido florido. Eu me levantei e a segurei pela mão.

-Espera; pedi-lhe e então dei minha cartada final. Segurei seu rosto com ambas as mãos e então a beijei, um beijo longo, sem pressa.

_Você viu, não é Uchiha?_

-A gente se vê mais tarde; sorri e para o meu prazer ela sorriu de volta, corada e linda.

_-Ok. Ja ne! _

_-Ja ne! _

_Uau! Dez a zero pra mim! _Ela não se despediu de Uchiha Sasuke. A observei caminhar até a porta e então se voltar pra mim antes de sair. Eu pisquei de um jeito maroto e ela corou, desejando-me outro adeus sussurrado.

-Ai, ai; me voltei para trás com ambas as mãos atrás da cabeça e um largo sorriso na face, como eu esperava, Uchiha Sasuke ainda estava ali. –Como foi sua missão?

-Hinata, está saindo com ela?

-Como? –é, ele estava perguntando sobre a _minha_ Hinata. –Acho que isso não é da sua conta, não?

-Tem razão, não é.

-Bem e...; eu comecei num claro tom de presunção, mas parei assim que o vi me dar às costas. Eu odeio ser ignorado, principalmente por Uchiha Sasuke. –Hei? A onde raios você vai?

Uchiha Sasuke se voltou e me fitou por longos instantes de silencio.

-Acho que isso também não é da sua conta.

_Chikusho! _Dessa vez eu realmente me contive pra não socar aquele idiota. O que mais me irrita em Uchiha Sasuke é que nada parece afetá-lo. Ele não ri, não grita, não chora, não esboça expressão alguma. É difícil saber o que se passa na cabeça desse cara, mas de uma coisa eu tenho certeza, ele não gostou de me ver com a Hinata. Preciso dizer que gostei muito disso? Eu afetei a muralha invisível e impenetrável do _"Senhor eu não tenho sentimentos"_, mas isso me gerava um outro dilema: _Eu estaria dormindo sob teto inimigo! _Sim, eu tinha certeza, Uchiha Sasuke me seria um árduo inimigo de agora em diante quando o assunto era Hinata.

_-Raios!_ –eu me joguei no sofá. –Ele que venha, estou preparado, não é amigo? –me voltei para Akamaru que latiu de volta me dando apoio.

Nesse instante a porta da sala se abriu e eu pude ouvir a voz da Ino. Ela dizia dez mil palavras por segundo e o Shino pacientemente a ouvia, como sempre calado. _Céus!_ Acho que Aburame Shino merecia um lugar no céu, nem mesmo Buda teria tamanha paciência. Ainda que o prêmio fosse sexo selvagem com uma ninfomaníaca como a Ino, acho que muito poucos suportariam aquela loira de boca aberta. Bom, mas voltando ao presente, eu não sei dizer que expressão eu tinha na face, mas isso surpreendeu tanto o Shino, quanto a Ino. _Ok_, a surpresa da face da Ino foi mais fácil de ser reconhecida, afinal ela fala pelos cotovelos, gesticula sem parar e tem aquela mania de fazer caras e bocas como eu nunca vi. O Shino? Acho que ele também curvou a sobrancelha dessa vez.

-O que aconteceu, Kiba? Está com uma cara de idiota; Ino foi a primeira a falar e como sempre não era nada sutil.

-O que esperava? Me encontrar com os pulsos cortados? –zombei.

-Talvez; foi o Shino quem respondeu e dessa vez eu é quem arqueei a sobrancelha.

-Sério? –sorri, afinal, eu estava parecendo um suicida e não sabia.

-Sério; ele e Ino responderam juntos.

-Bom, não precisam se preocupar mais. Estou ótimo; sorri-lhes, mas ambos continuavam sérios.

-Ótimo? –Ino voltou a curvar a sobrancelha.

-Ótimo. Como dois e dois são quatro...

Ela não entendeu e acho que o Shino também não, mas isso não me importava. O que me importava era que eu não havia perdido uma amiga e de quebra havia ganhado uma namorada.

_Minha_ namorada, ouviu Uchiha Sasuke?

_**Continua... **_


	10. Importante

**IMPORTANTE: **Para todos aqueles que acompanham minhas fanfics, _peço-lhes desculpas_. Essa mensagem devia ter sido postada há um bom tempo, eu sei, mas isso não diminui sua importância. Todas as minhas fanfics estão atrasadas, ou melhor, **M-E-G-A **atrasadas nas postagems, mas isso não significa que eu as abandonei. Sei o quanto é chato gostar de acompanhar uma história e de repente o autor desistir dela deixando os leitores no vácuo. Isso já aconteceu comigo, com histórias que eu realmente gostava de acompanhar. Não é do meu feitio _"pagar na mesma moeda",_ portanto, eu espero que todos aqueles que apreciam esse meu hobie como ficwriter compreendam essa demora. Demora sim, abandono **_JAMAIS__! _**E... Compreendam? Está na hora da justificativa, do porquê dessa nota, certo? A vida da gente não é fácil, né? Infelizmente não se vive só de flores e da boa distração da escrita... A minha vida tem andando bem complicada nos últimos tempos, problemas pessoais muito sérios como a perda de entes queridos entre outras coisas. A poeira vai baixar e quando ela baixar certamente a minha criatividade virá de encontro a mim. Eu me sinto no dever de atualizar, mas ao mesmo tempo prezo algo que seja bem feito, coisa que infelizmente não estou preparada no momento. Eu amo escrever, na mesma proporção que amo receber os reviews de todos vocês sempre tão carinhosos e gentis, então, por favor, aguardem o meu retorno, sim?

Hana.

___Sábado, 9 de outubro de 2010._


	11. Oficialmente namorados

_**Nota**__**: Os personagens de Naruto não me pertencem, pertencem a Kishimoto Masashi e empresas licenciadas. Fic sem fins lucrativos a não ser diversão. Feito de fã para fã.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Voltei! ^^

Espero não ter demorado demais e... espero que alguém tenha esperado por mim...

Alguém ainda se lembra de mim?

Espero que sim...

* * *

Obrigada: **Eleinad, Hachi-chan 2, Tilim, Jade Miranda, BonecaHyuuga, Luaana, Estrela Malfoy, Anarco Girl, Mel Itaik, Pink Ringo, Valki Fanto, Fran Hyuuga, Lirit Toshiyuuki, ****Venom K. Malfoy e Liefhebben **por terem comentado o capítulo anterior e também a todos que me enviaram mensagens motivadoras e compreensivas pela demora!

Amo escrever, e, amo escrever para vocês! ^^

* * *

Uma boa leitura a todos!

* * *

**A Bela e a Fera**

**Capítulo 10: Oficialmente namorados**

Sabem eu nunca pensei que namorar Hyuuga Hinata fosse tão _delicioso_ quanto complicado. Vocês querem que eu comece pelo lado bom ou ruim da coisa? Por que, sim, tem um lado ruim.

Pois bem, como já disse antes a Hinata é simplesmente uma... _Delicia! _Ah, não me olhem assim! Eu estou sendo sincero. Não é isso o que vocês mulheres vivem nos pedindo? Hyuuga Hinata pode ser muitas coisas, obviamente muito mais do que isso, mas se eu tivesse que defini-la numa única palavra nesse momento seria exatamente nessa, _delicia._ Ah como é bom o começo de um relacionamento, né? Muitos beijos e abraços, amassos, sussurros ao pé do ouvido, arrepios. _Uma doce tortura!_ Céus... Só eu sei o quanto essa afirmação é válida pra mim. Ela geme no meu ouvido feito uma gata no cio, se enrosca em mim e aquelas pernas maravilhosas vivem se enfiando em zonas consideradas altamente perigosas. Para mim. Para ela. Para o _kibazinho_ que não sabe exatamente o que esperar.

Acreditem ou não banho frio passou a se tornar rotina para mim, eu que já não precisava mais disso desde meus treze anos...

A gente está indo depressa e ao mesmo tempo devagar. Eu desejo aquela mulher, céus, como eu desejo, mas quero ser mais que o cara doido para levar ela pra cama. Hinata precisa de cuidados e eu quero dar isso a ela. _Ok!_ Eu também pretendo dar orgasmos múltiplos a ela, mas isso ainda pode esperar... eu acho. Por enquanto. Faz pouco tempo desde que a gente se acertou, mas eu ainda acho que devemos ir devagar, um passo de cada vez. Eu, por experiência própria sei que não é legal pular etapas quando se quer mais que uma transa casual. Eu amo Hyuuga Hinata e ela jamais seria uma transa casual para mim. E sabem de uma coisa? Acho que nem se eu quisesse ela passaria tão fugazmente pela minha vida. Há algo nela que simplesmente me fez cativo, incapaz de me afastar dela.

Vocês certamente devem estar se perguntando se esse é o lado ruim da coisa, não? Estar acorrentado sem correntes e por vontade própria? Ou quem sabe os inúmeros banhos frios que tenho tomado?

Não.

Sabem qual é o lado ruim de namorar um ser perfeito como Hyuuga Hinata? Ela é doce e gentil, linda, carinhosa, simplesmente perfeita, mas a sua família... _**NÃO**__! _Definitivamente não. Às vezes eu me pergunto se ela pertence mesmo àquela família, mas aí eu me lembro de seus olhos perolados, cabelos escuros e _kekkey genkai_, do quão parecida ela, Hiashi, Hanabi e Neji são. _Fisicamente._ Ei? Mas não entendam mal, sim? Quando digo que eles são parecidos, não quero dizer que sinto tesão pelo Neji também, ok? Apesar daquela cabeleira toda aquilo lá _é macho_, no máximo seria um _traveco_, mas na dúvida perguntem a Tenten, ela saberia lhes responder melhor.

Enfim, eles são uma família, a família mais estranha que eu conheci tirando a minha.

Mas sabem qual é a diferença? A minha família, ainda que seja assustadoramente estranha com seus dentes à mostra e rosnados, é composta de um grupo de estranhos parecidos entre si e não de estranhos que são estranhos entre si mesmos. Eu sei, é muita _estranheza_, não? É sim, mas enquanto eu, Hana, e mamãe somos um bando de loucos desbocados que gritam o tempo todo um com o outro, os Hyuuga parecem ser uma cerne de criaturas perfeitas criadas em laboratório. Seres sem alma, tão pouco sentimentos? Talvez, só sei que eles me assustam. Semana passada eu assisti um filme de ficção científica na TV e era quase como fazer um _tour_ pela mansão Hyuuga...

Sério, essa é a visão que eu tenho dos Hyuuga, _criaturas_ obrigadas a conviverem como uma família sem de fato saber o que isso significa.

Uma família de verdade briga, xinga, grita, mas também ama, demonstra seus sentimentos sejam eles quais forem quando isso lhes vem a flor da pele ou então o sangue lhes sobe a cabeça. Eu sei que apesar de tudo Hana, mamãe, e eu somos uma família porque quando algum de nós precisa de verdade de ajuda o outro está sempre disposto. Quantas vezes eu pedi colo para minha mãe? Quantas vezes ela me deu colo sem que eu pedisse e me deixou mortalmente envergonhado na frente dos meus amigos? Quantas vezes Hana e eu brigamos a ponto de rosnarmos um para o outro e então rimos juntos por horas? Os Hyuuga? O pouco que conheço à respeito deles como família foi através dos relatos feitos pela Hinata aos longos dos anos e eles nunca incluíram nada parecido.

Os Hyuuga se resumiam numa única palavra: seriedade. Nada de risos, nada de brincadeiras bobas, nada tão familiar quanto isso, apenas a busca pela perfeição, a imagem ostentada pelo clã e que não podia jamais ser arranhada. _Os fracos são lixo!_ Os fortes são a elite, são os Hyuuga. Para Hyuuga Hiashi, Hinata nunca fora considerada "parte da elite" e isso me fazia odiar aquele velho, assim como a prepotência de Neji e Hanabi que pareciam ter herdado mais do que o kekkey genkai do clã. O mau humor de Hiashi parecia ter contagiado aqueles dois e se tornado uma verdadeira pandemia entre os membros do clã, mas Hinata era tão diferente deles... Era uma flor solitária num campo de pedras, frio e sem vida.

Como ela iria desabrochar num ambiente assim? Tão excessivamente hostil? Tão excessivamente infértil? Ela era uma flor do deserto, forte, persistente, bela onde não se imagina encontrar beleza e eu faria de tudo para ajudá-la a florescer, mas...

"_-K-Kiba-kun? Q-Quero que vá jantar na minha casa esse fim de semana. Quero que... Fale com o meu pai! B-Bem... Sobre nós... Nós dois, entende? As pessoas... bem, elas comentam... coisas. Bem, e... Papai já está começando a desconfiar, entende?"_

_Céus!_ Eu ainda me lembro dela me fazendo esse pedido e do quanto isso me desagradou, ou seria melhor, _assustou?_ Não tenho vergonha de admitir, aquilo me A-P-A-V-O-R-O-U! Eu, enfrentar aquela família de extraterrestres? _Ok,_ eu exagerei agora, mas duvido muito que o patriarca Hyuuga não tenha vontade de me dissecar depois de saber que sua filha mais velha está saindo com um _mero humano _como eu. Isso certamente seria pior do que eu pudesse imaginar, afinal eu estava longe de ser considerado a _elite. _Bem longe_. _Aos olhos deles eu seria um _inseto!_ O Shino que não me ouça desmerecendo seus preciosos amigos, mas essa é a mais pura verdade. _Deuses,_ jamais, jantariam com um inseto.

_Ufa!_ Acho que desabafei agora. Essa era a parte complicada que eu vinha tentando lhes explicar. Como alguém como eu seria incluído entre os Hyuuga? Eu certamente reconheço o meu valor, meu _sex appeal_, meu grande coração, segundo minha mãe, minhas habilidades como ninja – sim, minha alto-estima é bem alta –, mas certamente nenhum deles me reconheceria, veria qualquer qualidade em mim, ainda mais quando isso envolvia Hinata. Neji podia ter melhorado um pouco o seu mau humor junto de Tenten – _sexo realmente melhora o humor de qualquer pessoa_ –, mas algo me dizia que aquele bastardo sempre seria apaixonado pela prima. O seu _"amor fraternal" _certamente seria revivido quando soubesse que _alguém_ "ocuparia o seu lugar". Não era segredo para ninguém que Hiashi pretendia casá-los, mas o amor platônico de Hinata pela raposa-de-boca -grande-e-cérebro-pequeno havia feito Neji desistir. Alguém como ele jamais desejaria ter uma mulher junto de si pensando em outro.

_Obrigado Naruto, por estar na cabeça dela antes de mim!_

É eu tinha que agradecer ao Naruto por isso, mas o caso era que ainda que eu estivesse errado a respeito disso, eu sabia que Neji sempre ponderaria sobre esse assunto, acharia que a prima merecia coisa melhor. Ele não veria com bons olhos o nosso relacionamento pelo simples fato de eu _ser de fora_. Os Hyuuga raramente se misturavam, o romance do próprio Neji com Tenten já havia causado um reboliço e tanto há bem pouco tempo. Eu certamente sentiria na pele a supremacia Hyuuga, mas... Ela merecia, não é? Hinata merecia que eu literalmente arriscasse a minha cabeça por ela.

_**-Huuu! A onde vai todo engomadinho desse jeito cachorrão?**_

-Ino...

Eu quase havia me esquecido, mas eu ainda morava com o Shino e isso incluía ter aquela maluca no meu pé, ainda que a sua forma de me tratar tivesse melhorado um bocado depois de descobrir sobre mim e Hinata. O Uchiha estava livre para a Sakura e isso fez com que Ino me visse como o mocinho da história e não como o vilão. Eu ainda me lembro dela de boca aberta ao nos ver juntos como se isso fosse a última coisa no mundo possível de se acontecer. Já o Shino por sua vez apenas nos direcionou um meio sorriso. É, acreditem ou não, o Shino sorriu. No fundo acho que ele sempre torceu pela gente, mas sabem? Isso me faz pensar em outra coisa... Eu podia estar arriscando a minha cabeça à toa...

Se Yamanaka Ino sabia sobre nós, isso era o mesmo que afirmar que todo o País do Fogo sabia. Talvez até mesmo o Kazekage tivesse recebido uma mensagem e agora toda Suna também soubesse. Para Ino, todos, adoravam uma boa fofoca. Vejam bem, como é que o meu algoz, ou seja, Hyuuga Hiashi, poderia não estar a par da novidade?

-Hum...

-O que foi Ino? –eu suspirei cansado ao ver aquela loira dos infernos pensativa encostada no batente da porta e mordendo o lábio inferior. Eu sabia o que viria dali a alguns instantes. Dicas de moda? Comportamento?

-Boa sorte _tigrão_, você vai precisar...

Só... _isso? _Me comparar a um felino gigante e preguiçoso certamente era ofensivo, mas não era o tipo de ofensa que eu esperava se tratando de Yamanaka Ino. Foi inevitável não rir. Ela também estava torcendo por nós. Depois disso nem mesmo aquela cara de limão-azedo dos Hyuuga me fariam desistir.

Eu nunca desisto.

* * *

_-K-Kiba-kun... agora... não._

Quando a Hinata desviou de mim, fugiu de um simples beijo, de um simples cumprimento, eu sabia que a coisa seria pior do que eu poderia imaginar. Ela corou e então me arrastou pela mão – aparentemente ao menos isso era permitido nos territórios dos Hyuuga – rumo à entrada da mansão. No caminho ela começou a me explicar com sua voz sussurrada.

-Papai ainda não chegou. Tinha negócios a tratar, assuntos do clã, mas me prometeu que estaria em casa para o jantar. Eu lhe disse que era importante; ela me confirmou, mas era como se estivesse confirmando a si mesma.

_-Ok!_ Pelo menos isso me dará tempo para respirar antes de ser levado à forca; eu ri, mas ela subitamente parou de caminhar e me fitou assustada. Eu tive de acalmá-la. –Hinata? É brincadeira.

Ela riu sem jeito. E ela estava linda. Ela era uma princesa, eu, o plebeu. Nessa altura já estávamos no interior da mansão e ela aparentemente estava vazia a exceção dos barulhos vindos da cozinha.

-Hanabi também não está em casa? –indaguei só para que aquele silêncio fosse quebrado.

-Não. Ela brigou com o namorado e bem; nesse ponto ela voltou a me fitar como se me pedisse desculpas. –Sabe como Hanabi é. Talvez ela não esteja presente no jantar essa noite.

-Tudo bem Hinata; sorri e no fundo realmente estava feliz, afinal seria um Hyuuga a menos me fitando de cima.

-Ah céus, eu quase me esqueci...; Hinata levou uma das mãos a têmpora. –Preciso pegar uma coisa no meu quarto, então... Espere-me um segundo, sim? –eu já estava concordando num gesto mudo de cabeça quando ela mudou de ideia. –Esquece! Vem comigo, não vou te deixar sozinho aqui.

Eu ri. Eu ia mesmo entrar no quarto dela? Isso nunca me foi permitido antes como amigo. Inconscientemente minha mente pervertida acionava o botãozinho _on_ mesmo que fosse pouco provável eu encontrar alguma calcinha fio dental e rendada embaixo da cama. Aquilo podia ser bom e ao mesmo tempo ruim. Eu sempre pensava nos dois lados da moeda. Por acaso ficar lá embaixo esperando por ela podia ser o mesmo que deixar um pacote de carne fresca aos leões?

Os Hyuuga definitivamente me assustam.

O quarto dela ficava no andar de cima e em pouco tempo nós já estávamos lá, mas o que eu não sabia era que o quarto do Neji - quando ele estava em casa e não no micro-apartamento da Tenten tendo orgasmos o suficiente para melhorar aquela cara de limão-azedo - ficava justamente de frente para o da Hinata. Aquilo quase me fez rosnar. Aquele bastardo certamente havia tido mais acesso a intimidade dela do que ela própria poderia imaginar. Duvido que ele nunca pensou em revirar as gavetas dela._ Pervertido!_ Todos os homens são tendo uma boa chance como essa. Eu teria aproveitado, ele também deve ter aproveitado, tenho certeza disso.

-Sabe, mamãe me deu essa jóia quando eu ainda era criança. Ela me disse que me daria sorte, que ela a estava usando quando conheceu papai; a voz dela me trouxe de volta ao mundo real.

Eu nem havia percebido, mas já estávamos dentro do quarto e ela jazia com uma fina corrente de prata entre os dedos depois de vasculhar um porta-jóias que agora jazia esquecido aberto sobre a penteadeira. Eu me senti envergonhado.

_Kiba? Você já não é mais um adolescente idiota e paranóico há um bom tempo ainda que continue sendo um pervertido..._

-Poderia fechar o fecho para mim, Kiba-kun? –ela me indagou entregando a corrente que tinha um pingente com o formato de uma lágrima de cristal transparente, ou seria uma gota de orvalho? –Se ela deu sorte a mamãe talvez possa nos dar sorte também.

Ela completou num sorriso e então me deu as costas segurando os longos cabelos para longe do pescoço a fim de que eu lhe fizesse aquele favor. Eu a via refletida no espelho do outro lado do quarto, linda, alva com aquele vestido leve e comportado. Eu certamente não discordaria, mas sorte? Sorte se casar com Hiashi? Sorte um pingente de lágrima? Aquilo era meio que contraditório, não? Era, mas se era importante para ela, era importante para mim também.

Eu me aproximei e seu perfume doce me deixou embriagado enquanto minhas mãos ásperas e desajeitadas tentavam fechar o fecho da corrente. Sua pele era suave como seda, muito mais que o tecido que a cobria e eu não resisti. Ao terminar de fechar o fecho aproximei os lábios da curva de seu pescoço e senti sua pele se arrepiando sob o toque suave de minha boca ali. Ela estremeceu e eu a envolvi pela cintura com ambos os braços. Suas mãos abandonaram a tarefa de segurar os cabelos para irem de encontro a minha nuca e foi a minha vez de sentir um arrepio gostoso.

-Hinata...

-Me beija; ela se afastou do meu abraço e me fitou corada. –Me beija, Kiba-kun...

Vocês acham mesmo que eu lhe neguei esse pedido?

Eu a beijei com uma volúpia desenfreada, uma vontade esmagadora até ouvi-la gemer, mas então me recordei daquela porta aberta e de onde eu estava. Há muito custo cessei aquele beijo, contra minha vontade, contra a dela, e me afastei.

-Você está linda; disse-lhe mirando aqueles lábios entreabertos e deliciosamente dispostos a um novo e voraz beijo.

_-Arigato;_ ela sorriu corada para então segurar minha mão. –Vamos descer, acho que papai já deve ter chegado; completou.

-Hai.

* * *

Hiashi não estava nos esperando na sala como Hinata imaginou, na verdade, cerca de uma hora e meia depois ele ainda não estava em casa. Nós ficamos sozinhos naquela sala enorme, a conversa se esgotou e trocar carícias estava evidentemente proibido. Eu não sabia me controlar, ela também não, e a minha imagem certamente estaria arruinada se o pai dela nos pegasse num tremendo amasso no sofá. Eu não era doido pra tanto, ainda que me sentisse tentado. O perigo realmente excita, mas o medo de ser decapitado ou então me tornar eunuco certamente era maior.

-Papai está demorando; ela suspirou pela primeira vez sem conseguir conter sua impaciência.

Eu pensei em lhe responder algo como: _"Acalme-se, ele deve estar chegando"_; quando na verdade eu queria lhe dizer: _"Que ótimo, estou livre de peitar a fera"_; mas nesse instante passos e vozes chegaram aos nossos ouvidos. Animada ela se levantou do sofá e eu a acompanhei ajeitando a camisa, mas... _PQP!_ Eu tive que me conter para realmente não pronunciar um palavrão em voz alta.

_**-P-papai? **__**Sas... S-Sasuke-san?**_

_Sasuke?_ Eu certamente estava tão surpreso quanto ela, ou melhor, eu estava confuso e irritado. O que raios Uchiha Sasuke fazia ali? Hã? Hiashi por sua vez nos olhou tão apaticamente quanto possível.

-Está atrasado para o jantar papai; Hinata murmurou de cabeça baixa.

-Estava tratando de negócios com Uchiha-san, Hinata; Hiashi respondeu seco e aquilo havia sido atenção demais se tratando dele.

Aquilo de certa forma me incomodou e eu não soube dizer ao certo por que. O que eu não sabia é que aquilo seria apenas o começo de uma noite de incômodos.

-Gostaria de jantar conosco, Uchiha-san? –Hiashi se voltou para um Sasuke calado até então e eu cerrei os punhos. Ele não seria inconveniente o suficiente para aceitar? Ou será que seria?

-Se não for um incomodo; Sasuke descaradamente se voltou para Hinata que negou gentilmente com a cabeça. Será que ele não estava levando em conta o meu punho cerrado e a minha vontade de socar a cara dele?

Não. Não estava.

-De forma alguma, Uchiha-san; Hiashi quase sorriu para aquele bastardo, afinal isso não era possível com aquela carranca sisuda que o mesmo tinha. –Será um prazer, não é, minha filha?

-C-claro; assentiu Hinata incapaz de discordar do pai.

-Vamos, sinta-se me casa, Uchiha-san; Hiashi abriu caminho pedindo que Sasuke o seguisse e aquele bastardo o fez, não sem antes me lançar um olhar que eu sabia ser apaticamente vitorioso.

Raios! Era impressão minha ou eu estava sendo ignorado? Eu teria de confraternizar com o inimigo aquela noite e não havia forma de escapar, não sem perder aquilo que eu mais tinha apreço, Hinata.

-Vamos, Kiba-kun; ela murmurou do meu lado e me conduziu pelo mesmo caminho feito pelo pai e Sasuke.

* * *

Se havia uma coisa boa naquele maldito jantar era a comida. Um jantar na mansão Hyuuga era o mesmo que um banquete de final de ano do tipo que eu só tinha na minha casa no meu aniversário, por exemplo. Infelizmente vez ou outra minha mãe se esquecia do meu aniversário com a facilidade de quem se esquece do rosto de alguém que viu uma única vez na rua. Infelizmente o meu aniversário era comemorado justamente na data em que meu pai saiu de casa – _fugiu._ Acho que não preciso explicar mais nada não é?

Eu ainda tinha a capacidade de degustar daquela comida, afinal não era todo dia que eu comia _toro_ à vontade, mas ao meu lado Hinata sequer tocara na sua. Eu logo me juntei ao seu desgosto e a comida passou a se tornar amarga em minha boca. Intragável. Aquilo era para ser algo intimo, nosso, e agora um estranho estava entre nós? Uchiha Sasuke estava propositalmente de frente para Hinata, para mim, e eu sabia que Hiashi estava amando aquilo. Acho que o seu plano astutamente arquitetado fora projetado para convencer a filha de que sua escolha para namorado estava complemente equivocada. Ele na certa esperava que a qualquer momento eu pulasse sobre a mesa com os dentes a mostra e arrancasse a cabeça de Uchiha Sasuke.

Mas ele estava certo numa coisa, eu realmente estava fazendo um esforço sobre-humano para não ceder a isso.

Quando já estávamos na sobremesa Neji finalmente chegou com uma cara muito pior que a normal. Das duas uma, ele _brochou _ou brigou com a Tenten, ou então as duas coisas. Ele se jogou numa das cadeiras a nossa frente sob o olhar repreensivo de Hiashi e então o barulho de uma porta sendo batida com toda a força no andar de cima chegou aos nossos ouvidos.

-O que foi isso? –o patriarca se sobressaltou, mas Neji o acalmou enquanto se servia de uma forma diria que, _longe dos gestos refinados dos Hyuuga._ Mas eu tinha que lhe dar um desconto, não? O cara tinha _brochado_, brigado com a namorada e precisava de muito açúcar para suprir uma noite sem orgasmos.

-Hanabi; Neji murmurou entre dentes. –Aquela garota está cada dia mais insolente. O senhor sequer faz ideia onde foi que eu a encontrei ou com quem. Tive de trazê-la a força para casa, Hiashi-sama; completou o Hyuuga voltando sua atenção para a comida.

-Hanabi; Hiashi murmurou cansado levando ambas as mãos a cabeça. –Acho que não fui firme o suficiente com ela, ou essa menina devia ter nascido homem. Perdão, Uchiha-san, mas vou ter de me retirar; Hiashi se voltou para Sasuke como se nós não existíssemos, como se aquele jantar que significava tanto para Hinata, não significasse nada para ele.

Aquilo foi o estopim.

-Papai! –Hinata se levantou também. –Eu te disse que esse jantar era importante para mim. As rebeldias de Hanabi podem ser discutidas depois, não acha? Não é a primeira vez que ela faz algo do tipo e...

_-Cale-se!_ Não levante a voz para mim, muito menos na presença de meu convidado; Hiashi vociferou e eu senti o corpo frágil de Hinata estremecer para então se deixar cair novamente sobre a cadeira.

Isso foi demais para mim e um homem que realmente honrasse as suas calças faria alguma coisa. Eu fiz. Levantei-me e o encarei, Hinata baixou a cabeça do meu lado incapaz de qualquer reação além dessa.

-Hiashi-sama? Sua filha e eu estamos namorando e só queríamos tornar isso oficial. Isso pode não ser importante para o senhor, mas é para ela e é para mim. Não tenho o direito de contradizer as regras de sua casa, mas acho que nos deve o mínimo respeito, o que inclui uma conversa que se estenda a todos na mesa com igual respeito e atenção.

O velho Hyuuga apenas me mirou com seus olhos claros e sem expressão.

-Disse bem, rapaz, está em minha casa o que não lhe dá o direito de se intrometer em assuntos pessoais que só interessam a minha família e ao meu clã. Sei o quanto minha filha é facilmente manipulável, mas saiba que eu não. Não gosto de você, tão pouco de sua família e de seu clã de bastardos inúteis, portanto, claramente discordo desse seu; Hiashi ponderou como se não soubesse que palavra usar ou buscasse por uma mais ofensiva. –_Namorico_ com minha filha. Ela é uma Hyuuga ainda que não honre esse nome e eu jamais aceitaria alguém de fora como membro de minha família.

Nesse instante Neji se remexeu incomodado em sua cadeira, mas nada disse, tão pouco eu ou qualquer um naquela mesa.

-Papai? –Hinata começou num tom choroso e quase inaudível, mas Hiashi a cortou.

-Você sempre foi um fardo, uma vergonha para mim Hinata, não me faça passar mais esse desgosto.

Dito isso o velho Hyuuga deu-nos as costas e saiu. Eu só não corri atrás dele e o soquei porque Hinata me impediu segurando o meu braço. O silencio havia se tornado mortal naquela mesa e apenas os soluços de Hinata eram audíveis.

-_G-gomen, gomen nasai,_ Kiba-kun; ela me repetia seguidas vezes envergonhada e humilhada.

-Hinata? É melhor eu ir antes que o seu pai me ponha pra fora; disse-lhe me afastando da mesa e ela me seguiu.

* * *

Fizemos uma caminhada longa e silenciosa até os portões da mansão e eu sentia que havia olhos nos observando por todos os lados, provavelmente a mando de Hiashi. Eu não sabia o que dizer. O que eu poderia dizer? Eu sabia que aquele velho não gostava de mim, nunca havia gostado, mas aquela noite eu descobri que ele me odiava, ou melhor, que odiava a todo o meu clã só porque "não fazíamos parte da elite". Ficarmos juntos seria mais complicado do que eu imaginei a principio. Hiashi faria de tudo para que isso fosse impossível, disso eu tinha certeza.

-Hinata? –eu indaguei quando finalmente chegamos ao portão e ela me fitou. –Eu não vou desistir de você, ouviu? A não ser que você queira; completei tentando apagar com a ponta dos dedos as marcas deixadas pelas lágrimas em seu rosto bonito.

_-Aishi... Aishiteru,_ Kiba-kun!

Ela não me deu tempo para pensar, se jogou contra o meu corpo e me beijou entre lágrimas amargas. Eu a envolvi entre os braços sentindo-a mais frágil do que nunca.

-Nunca me deixe, Kiba-kun; ela me pedia entre beijos.

-Hinata? –Eu a obriguei a me fitar nos olhos. –Eu sou seu, sempre fui; a beijei novamente com doçura. –Ouça-me, sim? Sempre serei seu mesmo que um dia você não me queira mais.

-K-Kiba-kun, eu...

-Te vejo amanhã; sorri-lhe sem que lhe fosse dado tempo para resposta. Talvez eu não quisesse uma, pelo menos não naquele momento. –_Ja ne!_

_-Ja ne..._

_**Continua... **_

_**

* * *

**_

**N/a:** Gente? Será que vai mesmo ter um amanhã pra esses dois? Haha esperem e verão! Acreditem, eu torço por eles, mas gosto de fazê-los sofrer um pouquinho também. Bem e se alguém ainda se lembrar dessa fanfic... _**Espero revê-los novamente via reviews, ok?**_ Estou de volta a ativa e dessa vez prometo que as atualizações virão feito chuva de verão... rsrs

Bjus e tudo de bom!

Ja ne! ^^


	12. Parente é serpente, mas cães são leais

_**Nota: Os personagens de Naruto não me pertencem, pertencem a Kishimoto Masashi e empresas licenciadas. Fic sem fins lucrativos a não ser diversão. Feito de fã para fã.**_

* * *

Obrigada: **Hachi-chan 2, Eleinad, Jade Miranda, Valki Fanto, Luaana, Insana, Estrela Malfoy, Pink Ringo, Hyuu x3, Dark Lirit, AeRisSsS, Mônica Leah, Bib bih buh **e** Sofia di Luna **por comentarem o capítulo anterior.

Talvez vocês nem se lembrem mais dessa história, mas aqui está mais um capítulo. Espero que gostem, e me desculpem pela MEGA demora, sim?

Uma boa leitura a todos!

* * *

**A Bela e a Fera**

**Capítulo 11: Parente é serpente, mas cães são leais**

Uma semana depois do fatídico jantar na mansão Hyuuga, eu estava mais uma vez de mudança. É eu resolvi sair do apartamento do Shino – e não pensem que foi porque ele me expulsou de lá ou coisa do tipo. Só porque eu bebo leite do gargalo de vez em quando? Ou então como toda a geleia favorita da Ino? Acho que o verdadeiro motivo da minha mudança era bem óbvio. _Eu simplesmente já não suportava mais ter de ver a cara de Uchiha Sasuke!_ Agora, mais do que nunca, aquele maldito parecia me olhar de cima, como se quisesse me dizer o _óbvio _com os seus longos silêncios: _Eu sou o escolhido!_

Eu não era idiota, a Hinata também não, mas ela era..._ Inocente_ demais para _certas _coisas. Hiashi tinha assuntos com Sasuke? Que _tipo _de assunto em comum eles teriam? Hã? Estava claro que não se encontravam para discutir sobre programas de tv favoritos, tão pouco jogar conversa fora como se fossem dois melhores amigos. O motivo dos encontros entre Hiashi e Sasuke era tão obvio quanto o da minha mudança. Sabem somar dois mais dois? Oras, então vocês já sabem a resposta disso também.

A união entre Hyuuga Hinata e Uchiha Sasuke!

_Byaku-sharingan? _

Pensem. A união de kekkei genkais tão poderosas que geraram muitas guerras e conflitos entre clãs menores e sedentos por poder. A união entre os dois clãs mais poderosos de Kohoha. Não era segredo para ninguém que Sasuke tinha o desejo de reviver seu antigo clã, reconstruí-lo, e para isso era necessário que o último dos Uchiha... _procriasse._ Metade da população feminina de Konoha havia prontamente se _habilitado_ a carregar sua prole, mas Sasuke não desejava qualquer mulher. Sasuke desejava a mulher certa para repassar sua genética perfeita, _a mulher perfeita_. E sem sombras de dúvidas Hinata era essa mulher, ela se encaixava perfeitamente no ideal de perfeição. Bem nascida, dona de uma genética invejada, e ainda por cima linda. E ainda que Uchiha Sasuke fosse apenas um homem representando todo um clã, isso certamente só o enaltecia diante dos olhos de Hiashi. Pela primeira vez Hiashi teria um motivo para se orgulhar de Hinata, ela lhe daria o herdeiro que jamais sonhou ter. Uma criança fruto da união entre um Hyuuga e um Uchiha seria o shinobi mais poderoso do mundo ninja um dia. Isso certamente superaria todas as expectativas e ambições de Hyuuga Hiashi.

Digam-me esse velho é, ou não é um maldito?

_-Kiba-kun? Onde quer que eu ponha isso aqui?_ –a voz doce de Hinata me tirou de minhas divagações.

-Pode colocar no quarto Hinata, depois eu arrumo direito; respondi ao ver que ela se referia a uma pequena caixa cheia de quinquilharias. Tinha tanta coisa dentro daquela caixa, coisas de que eu nem me lembrava, mas de que me recordaria assim que decidisse revirar seu conteúdo.

Quando passei em casa para pegar o resto das minhas coisas, Hana me jogou essa caixa dizendo que já que eu realmente estava saindo de casa, que levasse todas as minhas _porcarias_ que só serviam para juntar poeira no porão. _Hana era mesmo uma maldita insensível!_ Aquilo não eram minhas porcarias, eram coisas importantes pra mim, assim como o vibrador-extra potente que eu sabia que minha irmã guardava nas gavetas de calcinha...

Hei? Mas não confundam as coisas, ok? ECA!_ Eu não sou desses, ok? Um tipinho pervertido que mantém fantasias sexuais e incestuosas pela irmã... _Eu simplesmente só me prestei a isso, fuçar as gavetas dela, porque eu precisava de alguma _prova, _algo que a incriminasse. Algo comprometedor e que a fizesse calar aquela maldita boca. Ponto. Fiz isso logo depois de ter sido _"violentado"_ pela Ino. Hana simplesmente não conseguia esquecer aquilo – confesso que nem eu –, e eu já estava me sentindo tentado a cometer um crime, assassinar minha própria irmã.

_É, a gente se ama... _

_Nosso amor fraternal é realmente recíproco!_

Mas voltemos ao assunto de minha mudança, sim?

Como disse, eu já estava cansado de dormir no sofá do Shino e, principalmente, de ter de topar com Uchiha Sasuke, foi quando o Sai me disse que o cara que alugava o apartamento do lado do dele tinha se mudado, e que o apartamento estava livre. Eu não pensei duas vezes. O lugar era pequeno, mas para mim era suficientemente grande. O apartamento tinha um banheiro, uma minicozinha que dividia o espaço com a sala, e um quarto. Eu pouco me importo com o tamanho da cozinha, eu realmente só tenho o costume de passar por ela para beliscar algo da geladeira, mas fiquei feliz em saber que o quarto era descente e o banheiro também. Tinha até uma banheira e aquilo me deixou mais do que feliz. Poderia dar banho em Akamaru ali, relaxar quando estivesse cansado e fazer outras _coisinhas _também. Ok, podem me chamar de pervertido, mas quando vi aquela banheira, eu imediatamente pensei na Hinata ali dentro tomando um banho de espuma, igual naqueles comerciais de sabonete, sabe? Agora que eu tinha um apartamento só meu, eu podia começar a pensar em tornar realidade minhas fantasias, não é? Agora não teria mais que me preocupar com aquele maldito do Sasuke entrando pela janela, ou então com os gritos histéricos da Ino:

"_Vão transar em outro lugar, menos no meu tapete, ok?" _

Como é que o Shino aguentava aquela loira dos infernos, hã?

Mas vamos falar de coisas boas, de Hinata.

Ela estava me ajudando com a mudança. Ela era mesmo um doce, não é?

E por falar em Hinata, os risinhos dela vindos do quarto me chamaram à atenção. Deixei a caixa com armas ninjas que eu tentava organizar sobre o tapete, e Akamaru sequer se mexeu quando sai. Ele dormia perto do sofá, e ao que parecia havia gostado de se mudar também. Viram como não sou só eu que odeio criaturas soturnas e saltadoras de janela? Caminhei até o quarto e vi Hinata sentada sobre a cama e rindo. Ela havia retirado várias coisas de dentro da caixa e tinha algo nas mãos, algo que eu não sabia ao certo o que era, mas que lhe parecia engraçado. Curioso, me aproximei silenciosamente da cama e então me sentei ao seu lado.

-Hinata? Do que está rin...

_Rindo?_

Eu parei no instante em que percebi o que lhe causava riso. Acho que fiquei vermelho e o sorriso dela só se alargou quando se voltou para mim e percebeu o quanto eu estava sem graça.

-Eu não acredito que você ainda guarda _isso_, Kiba kun; ela murmurou divertida.

Acho que nem mesmo eu acreditava.

Estão curiosos, não é? Pois saibam que se rirem de mim, eu nunca mais compartilho nada com vocês. Bem, antes de qualquer coisa, acho que primeiro tenho de lhes dizer o que significava aquela caixa para que vocês possam compreender a coisa toda. Eu pouco me lembro do meu pai, e quando eu tinha seis anos decidi que precisava de alguém para compartilhar _"coisas de homem"._ Minha mãe se achava além de qualquer coisa, uma supermãe ou algo do tipo, mas todo garoto precisa da presença do pai e uma presença masculina. Foi nesse ponto que a caixa entrou. Lembrem-se, eu era um menino de seis anos. Seis, ouviram? Eu decidi que já que eu não tinha um pai para compartilhar as coisas, aquela caixa guardaria todas as coisas importantes que eu gostaria de poder ter dividido com ele. Ali havia bolas de gude que eu havia ganhado competindo com outros garotos, figurinhas raras de um velho álbum de figurinhas com a foto de todos os grandes Kages conhecidos. Havia até uma espécie de diário, folhas soltas e por vezes amassadas, em que eu escrevia coisas bobas como:

"_Sou bom nos jogos! Nunca perco!"_

"_Serei um grande ninja um dia e nunca vão conseguir me ferir."_

Ou ainda: _"Não gosto de garotas, nem nunca vou gostar. Elas são chatas! Foi por isso que você foi embora, não é? Devia ter me levado..."_

Tudo isso era direcionado ao pai que eu não tinha conhecido a não ser por foto, foto essa que Hana havia guardado e muito bem escondida da nossa mãe. Aquele era o meu mundo, um mundo de um menino que havia crescido sem pai. E o que Hinata estava segurando havia sido uma das últimas coisas que guardei naquela caixa. Já conseguem adivinhar o que raios poderia ser? Acho que não. Vamos, _dou um beijo em quem descobrir!_

_-O lenço que eu te dei pra usar depois de se cortar com uma kunai no nosso primeiro dia de treinos? Nosso primeiro dia de treinos com a Kurenai-sensei?_

Naquela época eu tinha acabado de completar doze anos, ainda nem sabia direito o que era gostar de garotas, mas havia gostado dela, da gentil Hyuuga de olhos perolados. Eu estava todo empolgado, pronto pra mostrar o quanto era bom, e acabei me machucando no primeiro dia de treinos, foi quando ela se aproximou titubeante e me deu aquele lenço, um delicado pedaço de pano todo bordado com fios de prata. O bordado representava o orgulhoso brasão Hyuuga. Ainda me lembro da cena. Ela se aproximou, agachou-se do meu lado e ofereceu o lenço, que obviamente recusei. Eu só havia feito um pequeno corte na mão, não precisava daquilo, mas ela insistiu. Eu corei feito uma garotinha, e ela entendeu aquilo como uma permissão. Retirou do bolso um pequeno frasco com uma substância que cheirava a flores e menta, e depois a passou sobre o corte. Aquilo ardeu e eu fiz uma careta, no que ela assoprou a fim de aliviar a dor. Preciso dizer que corei feito uma garotinha de novo? Só então ela atou a minha mão com o lenço, que eu tentei devolver no dia seguinte, mas ela não aceitou. Talvez ela já previsse o quanto eu era e seria impulsivo o restante de minha vida, o que queria dizer que me machucaria outras vezes e poderia precisar do lenço. Ela havia até me dado um frasco daquela pomada com cheiro de flores depois, uma pomada que segundo ela era receita de sua falecida mãe. Aquilo certamente foi outra coisa que nos aproximou, ela não tinha uma mãe, e eu não tinha um pai, mas quanto mais eu sabia sobre Hyuuga Hiashi, mais eu me sentia feliz por não ter um pai, pelo menos não um como ele. Mas voltando ao lenço, o importante era que eu havia gostado daquilo, entendem? Daquele cuidado e atenção tipicamente femininos.

Minha mãe era assustadora e às vezes parecia mais homem do que mulher, o que me fazia sentir falta de algo tão gentil e doce que só poderia vir de uma mulher. E não me perguntem o porquê eu sentia falta de uma presença masculina também, tendo uma mãe assim, ok? É realmente muito estranho pensar numa mulher com uma imagem tão masculina, e que ainda por cima é a sua mãe. É quase traumático! A partir daquele dia Hinata havia se tornado o meu ideal de mulher, doce, gentil e delicada. E tudo o que viesse dela passou a ser importante pra mim, importante para que eu compartilhasse com o meu pai que morava na caixa.

-Guardou o frasco da pomada também? –ela indagou depois de fuçar a caixa novamente. –Uma embalagem de chocolate do Dia dos Namorados de quando ainda nem éramos namorados?

É gente, havia coisa demais naquela caixa, coisas que estavam me fazendo parecer ridiculamente um garoto de seis anos outra vez.

-Hinata; ponderei completamente sem graça enquanto tirava aquelas coisas de perto dela. –Você não devia ter mexido nisso; completei e o sorriso dela morreu. Ela ficou vermelha e então baixou os olhos envergonhada.

-Gomen, Kiba-kun.

_Burro! Agora ela está achando que você a chamou de enxerida!_

-Hinata? –a chamei e ela me fitou. –Não foi isso o que eu quis dizer, eu só; ponderei enquanto ela me estudava com seus olhos claros. –Eu só me senti envergonhado, entende? Essa caixa nem devia existir, afinal o menino que precisava dela não existe mais; expliquei.

Ela mordeu o lábio, e depois abriu um pequeno pedaço de papel que tinha escondido entre as mãos. Fez questão de ler o que estava escrito em voz alta para que eu pudesse ouvir:

_-"Sempre pensei que meninas eram chatas, mas acho que me enganei. Algumas delas são diferentes da Hana que me bate sempre que pode e porque é maior. E talvez nem todas as mulheres sejam assustadoras como a mamãe. Hyuuga Hinata é diferente, parece uma fada. Acho que gosto dela. Gosto dela."_

-Hinata; cocei a cabeça num gesto muito, mas muito constrangido. Eu estava vermelho, como naquele dia, no dia em que ela cuidou de mim. Ela riu, um doce sorriso.

-Isso foi a coisa mais linda que eu ouvi na vida, Kiba-kun! E você me diz que essa caixa não devia existir? Por acaso eu não devia saber disso? Você devia ter me dito isso, Kiba-kun. Antes; Hinata ponderou com um olhar quase que triste antes de continuar. –Naquela época eu me sentia tão insignificante e sozinha...

-Bem; comecei sem saber ao certo o que dizer, e no fim acabei dizendo apenas o que o meu coração mandava. –Agora você já sabe que não. Eu sempre te amei, Hinata. E você sempre foi importante para mim; conclui.

Não havia por que e muito menos como negar aquilo, não é? Agora ela tinha certeza de que eu sempre havia sido um idiota apaixonado por ela. Fitamo-nos por um bom tempo até que ela riu, seus lábios se curvaram lentamente num doce sorriso, sinal de que minha babaquice de menino havia sido _kawaii_ perante os olhos dela e não uma coisa ridícula como eu estava pensando. Mulheres realmente são estranhas, não é?

Aquilo sem dúvida havia sido um enorme presente, mas não mais do que tê-la se jogando em cima de mim e me beijando. Hinata se jogou contra mim agarrando-se ao meu pescoço e eu tombei para trás. Ultimamente ela havia se tornado bem menos tímida quando estava comigo, o que eu obviamente havia adorado. E acho que isso era mesmo mérito meu, pois a deixava fazer o que quisesse comigo. Como agora. Agora eu estava deitado de costas sobre a cama e ela estava em cima de mim, a boca colada na minha e a cortina escura de seus cabelos contra o meu rosto. Eu não costumava ser tão passivo, mas gostava dela no controle, até eu perder o meu. O que não demoraria muito com ela sentada em cima de mim e me cobrindo de beijos. E aquilo acabava até sendo engraçado, sabem? Quando eu perdia o controle, ela recuperava o dela. Hoje, no entanto, ela não parecia estar se preocupando muito com aquilo. Toda vez que ela me sentia duro e excitado, ela se afastava, corava e então ria envergonhada sem saber ao certo o que dizer ou fazer. Mas não hoje.

-Hinata; gemi contra a boca dela. –É melhor você parar com isso, se não eu...

Gemi de novo.

Ela havia abandonado a minha boca e agora me beijava o pescoço, as mãos pequenas no meu peito arfante. Arrepiei-me de expectativa quando ela murmurou no meu ouvido:

-Você quer que eu pare, Kiba-kun?

Aquela voz doce e sussurrada me deixou tão excitado que eu não me contive. Puxei-a para um novo beijo enterrando meus dedos na massa volumosa de seus cabelos, e quando percebi havia invertido nossas posições. Ela gemeu, como sempre gemia ao me sentir excitado daquele jeito. E sabem o que era pior? Eu também sabia quando ela estava excitada, por vários motivos, mas o mais evidentes deles era o cheiro dela. O cheiro dela mudava e com meu olfato apurado eu sempre percebia essa sutil mudança, o que me deixava dolorido de tanto tesão.

-Você brinca comigo, Hinata... Você é má; murmurei no ouvido dela, ouvindo-a rir enquanto me acariciava a nuca.

-Kiba-kun? –ela indagou enquanto eu me entretinha com o pescoço dela beijando a tez pálida, sugando e marcando-a. Sempre que podia eu a marcava, queria que soubessem que ela me pertencia, principalmente um certo alguém.

-Hum; murmurei ainda entretido, mais do que deveria.

-Eu... Eu q-quero que a gente f-faça; ela começou gaguejante, mas eu estava mesmo distraído. _–Faça o que os outros casais fazem_; ela completou e estranhamente não gaguejou uma única vez.

Estanquei e me voltei para ela. Ela estava corada, mas não havia hesitação em seus olhos. Hesitante estava eu.

_-Faça?_ –indaguei incerto e ela mordeu o lábio. _Céus!_ Aquilo me fez sentir uma pontada na virilha.

-Faça amor; ela completou com suavidade e não restou mais dúvida alguma.

-Você está falando sério, Hinata? –arqueei a sobrancelha me perguntando se eu não estava outra vez fantasiando com aquilo. E eu fantasiava um bocado para poder estar noutro momento de fantasia nesse exato momento.

Hinata pareceu envergonhada e surpresa com a pergunta, como se começar aquela conversa tivesse sido inapropriado.

-Eu sei que eu venho; ponderou engolindo em seco, como se tivesse algo preso na garganta. –Venho tentando adiar isso, mas nunca foi porque eu não queria, é só que... que; voltou a ponderar fitando-me nos olhos. –Você sabe, eu nunca, nunca...

Eu ri e então a beijei.

Ela achava que eu era estúpido? Era óbvio que eu sabia que ela era virgem, por isso mesmo se retraía daquele jeito.

-E por que agora? –indaguei acariciando-lhe o rosto com carinho, Hinata voltou a morder o lábio.

-É que eu ouvi falar que dói.

-Na primeira vez? –indaguei vendo-a corar e depois sacudir a cabeça.

-Não, digo, sim, mas eu estou falando de você; ela explicou e eu franzi o cenho.

-Sinto muito Hinata, mas eu não sou mais virgem; respondi e ela voltou a balançar a cabeça.

-Eu sei.

-E então?

Ela ficou tão vermelha que eu não pude deixar de rir.

-Segurar, é disso que eu estou falando; ela enfim respondeu.

Segurar...

Entendi.

Ela estava preocupada com o _problema_ que eu tinha lá embaixo? Não sei dizer por que, mas aquilo foi tão broxante que eu me afastei e sentei. Ou melhor, eu sei sim. Ela queria transar comigo porque sabia que _eu_ queria aquilo, queria tanto que era impossível não perceber. Será que mesmo que ela pensava que eu faria aquilo sem que ela também estivesse querendo? E quando digo isso, digo querendo de verdade, ciente e certa disso na cabeça também. O corpo responde rápido demais, mas a cabeça nem sempre, e não há nada pior do que arrependimento. A primeira vez é importante, principalmente para uma mulher. Uma mulher como Hinata? Eu idealizei aquilo tantas vezes que até cheguei a sonhar. Depois do que havia acontecido naquela maldita missão há alguns meses, eu havia decidido que faria da nossa primeira vez algo que ela jamais iria se esquecer. Queria dar a ela uma imagem diferente do sexo, fazê-la gostar de sexo, porque sexo com amor é algo sublime. Queria apagar aquela imagem de violência, a brutalidade daqueles homens que a haviam machucado e feito chorar. Queria que ela se lembrasse de mim como o primeiro e o único homem na sua vida, porque ela jamais pensaria em outro depois que fosse minha. Era isso o que eu queria, e não que ela se sentisse obrigada a puramente me satisfazer.

-Kiba-kun? –ela havia se sentado e me fitava confusa.

Fitei-a sério e então disse:

-Eu não quero que você pense assim, Hinata. Que você _deve_ fazer amor comigo só porque _eu_ quero.

Hinata baixou a cabeça.

-Mas... dói? –ela indagou espiando pelo canto dos olhos e apontando para o volume que eu ainda tinha entre as pernas.

-Um pouco; respondi sincero e ela me fitou. Suspirei. –A gente é tão jovem Hinata, tem tanto tempo pela frente, eu... Eu só queria que fosse...

-Somos ninjas, Kiba; ela me interrompeu e não havia como discordar de sua afirmação.

-É somos, o quer dizer que podemos morrer amanhã, mas ouça-me, sim? Eu não vou transar com você enquanto eu não tiver certeza de que você realmente quer isso. Você quer?

-Kiba-kun, eu...

-Você quer? –insisti vendo-a ainda mais titubeante.

-Eu...

Foi o bastante para eu ter certeza.

-Pois saiba que dói, Hinata. Vai doer muito mais em você do que você acha que dói em mim; eu a interrompi gesticulando com ambas as mãos. –Se você não estiver preparada Hinata, essa experiência não vai ser nada boa, pode acreditar nisso. Falo isso por experiência própria; completei.

Um longo silêncio se passou até que ela resolveu falar.

-Você tem razão, Kiba-kun; ela começou de cabeça baixa, mas então me fitou. –Eu gosto tanto de você, dos seus beijos, do jeito que você me toca e; Hinata corou desviando o olhar, mas depois voltou a me encarar. –E, no entanto, _eu morro de medo! –_ela completou entre assustada e envergonhada. –Às vezes eu ainda sonho com aqueles homens na mata, e mesmo que você não seja como eles, eu morro de medo quando penso em nós dois desse jeito. Tenho medo de sentir dor, medo de não gostar, e medo de não agradar você; desabafou.

-Não seja boba, Hinata; eu cobri sua mão com a minha. –Você se preocupa demais comigo quando deveria pensar mais em você. Prometa-me uma coisa, sim? –pedi e ela anuiu com a cabeça. –Que não vai mais tocar nesse assunto até ter certeza que está preparada, ok? –ela anuiu novamente e eu continuei. –Eu gosto demais de você para te obrigar a fazer qualquer coisa. Prefiro ser seu escravo, tomar banho gelado todo dia, mas jamais faria algo que você não quisesse.

Outra vez aquele riso cristalino surgiu nos lábios dela.

-É por isso que eu te amo, Kiba-kun.

-E eu a você; respondi dando-lhe um beijo rápido nos lábios. Afastei-me e a fitei profundamente enquanto levava uma mexa do cabelo dela para trás da orelha. –Quando esse dia chegar Hinata saiba que eu realmente serei seu escravo e que farei tudo o que você me pedir. Prometo que serei gentil, atencioso, e que também lhe darei todo o prazer que estiver em meu alcance oferecer. Serei inteiramente seu, mãos, lábios, língua, corpo, farei amor com você e não apenas sexo.

Ok! Acho que me superei agora, não é? Soube disso quando a senti quente sob o toque carinhoso de minha mão no rosto dela. Ela estava rosada, sem fala, e quando voltou a morder o lábio, eu soube que estava excitada também. Era difícil demais ignorar aquilo, as reações dela, o cheiro dela, e eu pedi aos deuses que ela estivesse pronta logo, caso contrário ia acabar enlouquecendo. Afastei-me, antes que fosse impossível controlar meu lado puramente animal que deixaria de lado aquelas promessas e lhe rasgaria as roupas a fim de lhe dar prazer de verdade. Se me demorasse ali, eu sabia como as coisas iam terminar. Levantei-me e então olhei para o corredor além do quarto e as caixas que ainda tínhamos que desempacotar.

-Acha que a gente consegue terminar de arrumar isso até o fim de semana? Pensei em convidar a minha mãe e a minha irmã para conhecerem o apartamento.

-Tsume-sama e Hana-san?

-É; respondi vendo-a se levantar e se aproximar de mim. –Você me deu um jantar na sua casa e me apresentou à sua família, acho que já está na hora de apresentá-la como minha namorada à minha família também, não é? –sorri, mas ela ficou extremamente séria.

-Meu pai o destratou, minha irmã não estava em casa, e Neji sequer nos cumprimentou como deveria. Não acho que isso tenha sido um jantar de verdade.

-Mais um motivo para termos outro, não acha? –indaguei vendo-a cabisbaixa. Segurei-a pelo queixo e voltei a lhe beijar. –Vamos Hinata, se anime! Minha família pode não ser tão grande e importante quanto à sua, mas cães costumam ser leais e fiéis à matilha.

-Kiba-kun? Não devia chamar a sua mãe e a sua irmã de...

_-Cadelas?_ –ri diante do olhar envergonhado e censurado dela. –Minha mãe talvez não, mas minha irmã sim. Hana é o tipo de irmã que faz com que você tenha o sonho de ser filho único; brinquei e ela enfim riu.

-Diz isso porque não vive junto de Hanabi; Hinata murmurou num suspirar cansado.

-Ela ainda anda dando trabalho ao seu pai? –indaguei sentindo um imenso prazer com isso. _Que Hanabi seja a cruz de Hyuuga Hiashi!_

-Mais do que você possa imaginar...

Terminar de arrumar o apartamento ouvindo a Hinata me contar sobre as escabrosas peripécias de Hanabi foi mais divertido do que vocês possam imaginar.

Quanto ao jantar com a minha família?

Podia ser pior do que o da mansão Hyuuga?

Ah, podia sim.

E vocês logo vão saber por quê.

* * *

Hinata e eu decidimos que o jantar seria no próximo sábado. Esperamos até esse dia porque coincidia com o dia de folga de minha mãe e Hana. Agora que o dia enfim havia chegado, _eu estava tão ansioso quanto uma virgem!_ Vocês podem até imaginar o porquê, não é? Hana e mamãe? Juntas? Eu adiei aquele momento até o quanto pude, mas elas eram a minha família e se a Hinata me julgava importante o suficiente para sentar na mesma mesa que o pai dela, eu tinha que provar que ela era tão importante quanto pra mim. Eu avisei minha mãe três dias antes, numa manhã, quando apareci em casa para continuar o treinamento dos filhotes do Akamaru. É vocês já estavam achando que eu abandonei aquelas coisas fofas, não é? Nossa, o que foi isso? _Muito gay_, eu sei, mas enfim, o caso é que três dias de antecedência não parecia ter sido tempo suficiente para minha mãe se recuperar do _choque._ Sim, choque. Para minha mãe, eu era e sempre seria o seu indefeso _filhote_. _Seu_, e de mais nenhuma outra mulher, conseguem entender?

"_Como você pôde fazer isso comigo, Kiba? Hã? Será que pretende mesmo fazer como o seu pai? Pretende me abandonar depois de todo amor, carinho e dedicação que lhe dei?"_

Acho que nem eu sabia o quanto minha mãe podia ser dramática. Falar sobre o meu pai? Ela sequer tocava no nome dele, mas para me fazer sentir culpa me comparou a ele, ao que ele havia feito, e o quanto minha _"atitude egoísta"_ a faria doente. _Céus!_ Eu só havia lhe dito que queria que ela fosse jantar no meu novo apartamento e que queria lhe apresentar à minha namorada. Eu não pretendia ir embora, mas para ela era como se eu estivesse me mudando para Suna.

Já Hana...

"_Você? Você tem uma namorada? Conta outra, Kiba! Não vai me dizer que é a estranha garota Hyuuga? É...? Kami-sama! Eu estava certa quando julguei que aqueles olhos brancos deviam significar cegueira..."_

_Hana é mesmo um doce, não é?_ E tem mais de trinta anos também, o que certamente a impediria de ficar fazendo gozação sobre eu ter uma namorada enquanto ela nunca teve nenhum. Nenhum que eu tenha conhecido pelo menos. Hana nunca levou homem algum pra casa, mas ela tem seus motivos. Segundo minha mãe, Hana foi apaixonada por Uchiha Itachi quando era adolescente. Quer trauma maior que esse? Não conheci Itachi, não pessoalmente como Hana pareceu conhecer, mas a julgar pelo que conheço de Sasuke, ele deve ter sido outra _bicha_ prepotente e cheia de si. O que obviamente não concede a Hana o direito de estragar o meu namoro com a Hinata, não é? Eu não tenho culpa se ela se apaixonou por um cara que na certa gostaria de compartilhar maquiagem com ela ao invés da cama. E Hana nem usava maquiagem, deve ser por isso que espantou de vez o Uchiha mais velho.

No fim, tudo o que posso lhes dizer é que minha mãe pareceu ficar mais calma, ou pelo menos resignada, quando soube que a minha namorada era Hinata.

"_A Hyuuga? Ela é um doce, Kiba! Lembro-me que você falou dela o dia todo quando a conheceu na Academia Ninja e... Nossa! Você ficava todo vermelho quando falava dela... Aquilo era tão fofo, meu filho! Lembra-se daquela vez que..."_

Só espero que a minha mãe não resolva me matar de vergonha na frente dela. Mães têm o costume de se recordar de coisas que a gente insiste em querer esquecer, não é? Sem contar que a Hinata não precisava de mais provas do quanto eu sempre fui um idiota apaixonado por ela, não é? Ela havia encontrado aquela caixa, lembram? Acho que a minha mãe ficaria enciumada se soubesse que apresentei a minha namorada ao meu pai primeiro, mas ela nunca soube do pai morando na caixa.

-Kiba-kun? Tem certeza que a sua mãe e sua irmã gostam de morango? –era Hinata e ela estava decorando um bolo na cozinha, na pequena cozinha do meu apartamento.

Ela usava um avental cheio de babados e tinha os cabelos presos num nó dado nos próprios fios sedosos. Aquilo meio que me... _excitava!_ Aproximei-me e a agarrei por trás, no que ela soltou um gritinho. Beijei o pescoço dela e depois a provoquei mordendo sua orelha. A mão dela tremeu, assim como o resto do seu corpo, e o resultado foi um verdadeiro desastre na decoração do bolo. Ela apertou demais a manga de confeiteiro e a cobertura do bolo escorreu estragando uma lateral inteira que ela já havia decorado com pequenas pitangas de chantilly.

-Kiba-kun; ela choramingou. –Olha só o que você fez... _Estraguei todo o bolo!_

Eu ri e então peguei um morango perdido que havia escorregado pela cobertura do bolo. Hinata se soltou do meu abraço e se voltou para trás com os olhos cerrados e as mãos na cintura.

-O que foi? –indaguei num sorriso ainda maior vendo-a fazendo bico daquele jeito.

-Você não me deixou cozinhar e agora está estragando o meu bolo; ela me apontou, e eu não tinha como negar, não enquanto lambia os dedos sujos de chantilly. Hinata suspirou. –Talvez fosse melhor você ir tomar um banho, sua mãe deve estar chegando; ela concluiu.

E ela estava nervosa, de verdade. Eu nunca tinha visto a Hinata tão ansiosa daquele jeito, mas também pudera. Conhecer a família do namorado era mesmo algo que dava calafrios na maioria das pessoas. Ela havia me ajudado a limpar o apartamento, colocado flores na sala, e queria fazer o jantar também, mas eu não permiti. _Ela não era a minha empregada, oras!_ Decidi comprar tudo num restaurante que a Ino me indicou. É, aquela loira usou o mesmo truque com o Shino quando quis fisgá-lo pelo estômago. Como se o Shino preferisse uma baranga que soubesse cozinhar a uma loira linda e fogosa como a Ino. E eu ia matar aquela maldita loira ninfomaníaca depois... O maldito do restaurante acabou com as minhas economias! Coitado do Shino se tivesse que bancar os gostos excêntricos e caros daquela loira por muito tempo, terminaria falido. Mas ele já estava, não é? Ele já estava arruinado, demolido, subjugado e cativo daquela loira.

-Hinata; resolvi me aproximar. –Não se preocupe, minha mãe gosta do que eu gosto, ou seja, _não tem como ela não gostar de você;_ ri e ela ficou vermelha. Segurei seu queixo e então lhe dei um beijo rápido nos lábios. –Você está se preocupando demais com esse jantar; expliquei gesticulando com ambas as mãos. –Minha família é mais simples de agradar do que você possa imaginar. Minha casa nunca foi tão limpa e organizada como esse apartamento está, e minha mãe e irmã são péssimas na cozinha. Acha mesmo que elas não vão gostar de tudo isso que você fez? A última vez que comi um bolo feito pela minha mãe, eu me lembro de ter perguntado se ela havia usado terra e pedras ao invés de farinha e frutas.

Hinata riu, ela enfim havia relaxado ao me ver torcer o nariz e fazer careta.

-Isso foi maldade, Kiba-kun; Hinata murmurou e eu arqueei a sobrancelha.

-Maldade? Maldade foi ela me fazer dormir no canil por duas semanas e não me oferecer mais do que pão e leite!

Ela voltou a rir, mas depois ficou séria.

-Banho, Kiba! –ela me empurrou e franzi o cenho, fingindo-me de irritado.

-Está me dando ordens também, Hina-chan? –fiz bico e ela riu de novo, só para franzir o cenho e os olhos outra vez.

-Estou.

-Nossa! Fiquei com medo agora, Hina-chan; brinquei e ela corou, sempre corava quando eu a chamava daquele jeito, de um jeito sussurrado e cheio de manha, o que não a impediu de me empurrar para fora da cozinha.

Eu só esperava que minha mãe não resolvesse contar todos os apelidos _carinhosos_ que ela e Hana haviam me dado durante aqueles anos...

* * *

-Você sabe por que decidi chamá-lo de Kiba?

-É porque ele tinha uma _presa_ tão pequenina entre as pernas que mal dava pra ver! Não se lembra disso, mamãe?

-É verdade, o _Kibazinho_ era uma coisa rosa e barulhenta quando nasceu, tão pequeno que eu pensei que não seria capaz de amamentá-lo sem que o sufocasse com o peso dos seios...

Digam-me, o que raios eu fiz para merecer, isso, hã? Por que raios a minha mãe e a minha irmã tinham que falar sobre o meu pênis na mesa de jantar? Eu não sabia onde enfiar a cara e a Hinata também não. Ela estava tão vermelha que eu achei que fosse desmaiar, mas ainda sim ela se mantinha forte e tentava rir das coisas que minha mãe e irmã falavam. Será que elas ainda não haviam se tocado que Hinata não era uma de nós? Que Hinata era uma Hyuuga? Hyuugas não falam alto, não falam de boca cheia, _e também não falam sobre pênis._ Em hora alguma! O Neji deve ter aprendido o nome de seu órgão sexual na escola, e o velho Hiashi devia considerar seu _amigo_ um conhecido sem nome.

Mas isso não havia sido tudo, acreditem.

-E por falar nisso, vocês não tem...

_**-MÃE!**_ –intervi ao ver a onde ela estava querendo chegar. Ela me fitou com os olhos cerrados, Hana riu e Hinata corou.

-Kiba? –ela recomeçou lançando-me um olhar quase que plácido. Tocou a minha mão sobre a mesa, e também a da Hinata. –Eu só quero me prevenir, entende? Prevenir-me caso eu venha a ganhar um neto mais cedo do que previ.

Preciso dizer que a Hinata dessa vez quase desmaiou?

-Não se preocupe, mamãe; Hana resolveu intervir e eu não sei porque ainda tive esperanças dela nos salvar. –O Kiba já tem _afiado_ a _presinha_ dele há algum tempo, e até onde nós sabemos, ainda não há nenhum bastardo pulguento dele em lugar algum. Não vai ser agora que você vai vacilar, não é _irmãozinho?_

Alguém dê um tiro na cabeça da Hana por mim, por favor! Isso não é coisa que se diga, muito menos na presença da Hinata. Ela é a minha namorada e saber que sai com uma dúzia de garotas antes dela é tão bom quanto saber que eu tinha um pênis minúsculo. Tinha.

-Tsume-sama, eu, eu...

-Gosto de você Hinata; minha mãe interviu lançando um olhar verdadeiramente gentil para Hinata enquanto lhe acariciava as mãos. –Você é tudo que sonhei para o meu filho, ainda que eu tenha quase infartado quando ele disse que tinha uma namorada. Mas você me entende, não é? Quando nos tornamos mãe, nós mulheres nos tornamos incrivelmente superprotetoras também; Hinata anuiu e mamãe resolveu continuar. –É difícil pra mim pensar que uma coisinha minúscula que já esteve dentro de mim agora já seja um homem, e que também já tenha idade suficiente para construir a sua própria família, uma que de coração, eu espero que seja mais feliz do que a nossa.

De verdade, eu me emocionei com aquilo. Mas mamãe ainda não havia terminado.

-Você é bonita, gentil, atenciosa; mamãe ponderou olhando para o pedaço de bolo no seu prato, Hinata havia conseguido fazer do bolo uma verdadeira obra de arte depois que sai da cozinha. –Sabe cozinhar, coisa que eu nunca soube. Preocupou-se com cada detalhe dessa noite, e o mais importante, gosta do meu filho. Eu sinto isso; concluiu.

-Gosta dele mesmo ele sendo _burro, impulsivo e barulhento_; Hana a completou e Hinata se voltou para ela e depois para mamãe novamente.

Eu nem sequer consegui ficar com raiva de Hana, ela estava séria quando disse aquilo, e ainda que não parecesse, aquilo havia sido de certa forma um elogio. Ela estava dizendo que Hinata me aceitava como eu era.

-Tsume-sama, Hana-san? –Hinata fitava a ambas do outro lado da mesa. –Fico tão feliz em saber que vocês duas me aprovam, e que aprovam o nosso relacionamento.

Estava claro que Hinata havia se esquecido de dizer, infelizmente, o meu pai, _não._

-E o que Hiashi-sama pensa sobre isso, querida? –minha mãe pareceu ter adivinhado meus pensamentos, e se Hinata dissesse a verdade... _Céus!_ Só os deuses saberiam do que minha mãe seria capaz. Talvez ela fosse até a mansão Hyuuga e arrancasse a língua de Hiashi.

Hinata, por sua vez, usou de uma astúcia que eu não previ que teria. Não porque ela não fosse esperta, mas porque Hinata não tinha o costume de mentir, mesmo quando isso fosse capaz de livrar a sua cabeça, naquele caso a de seu pai.

-Ele também aprova, Tsume-sama; ela riu, gentil e educada como sempre. Quase conseguiu me enganar também, mas Hana trocou um olhar comigo. Ela sabia que não era verdade, tanto quanto eu. –Já tivemos um jantar com ele também, para lhe contar sobre o nosso namoro, e papai não poderia ter sido mais gentil e feliz consentindo sobre a nossa decisão. Papai, tal qual a senhora, também deseja apenas a minha felicidade.

Hana voltou a trocar um olhar comigo, mas nada disse.

Mamãe riu afagando as mãos de Hinata e depois se recostou contra a cadeira. Não soube dizer se ela havia acreditado de verdade no que Hinata havia acabado de falar.

-Que bom, querida, pois o meu filho é um menino de ouro, disso eu tenho certeza.

-Mãe...

-É verdade, Kiba! –ela se voltou pra mim com um olhar de mãe coruja. –Você é bonito, é gentil, e é um excelente ninja. Nosso clã pode não ser tão famoso e conceituado quanto o Hyuuga, mas somos igualmente importantes para Konoha. Não vejo por que seu namoro com ela possa desagradar Hiashi-sama.

Quando minha mãe terminou e riu, eu tive certeza de que havia uma promessa velada ali. Talvez Hinata não tenha percebido, mas eu sim. Ela havia trocado comigo o mesmo olhar que eu havia trocado com Hana ainda há pouco. E ele dizia: _"Eu sei que não é verdade, mas se esse velho mal amado do Hiashi se meter, ou te fazer algum mal, eu o mato!"_

Senti-me orgulhoso e ao mesmo tempo temeroso ao perceber isso.

-Será que pode me servir outro pedaço de bolo, querida? Há tempos que não como uma sobremesa tão gostosa quanto essa; mamãe se voltou para Hinata que assentiu.

-Claro, Tsume-sama; ela riu enquanto cortava um pedaço de bolo para a minha mãe.

-Eu também quero _irmãzinha_; Hana se curvou sobre a mesa estendendo o prato de sobremesa, e pela primeira vez consegui ver gentileza nela, gentileza e uma doçura tipicamente femininas. Gostei daquilo, e Hinata também.

-Hana-san? Tsume-sama? –Hinata parecia feliz e ao mesmo tempo desconcertada.

-Chame-me de _mamãe_, querida! Hana tem razão, você agora é parte da matilha; mamãe riu e todos nós rimos juntos.

Acho que nunca tinha visto a Hinata tão feliz, feliz e realizada.

No fim eu estava certo, não estava?

Parente é serpente, mas cães são leais.

_**Continua... **_

* * *

**N/a: **Sei que provavelmente não tenho o direito de estar pedindo isso, não depois dessa longa demora, mas... **Reviews** são bem vindos, ok?

Outra coisa, caso alguém não saiba (o que duvido) Kiba, significa presa! XD

Bjus e até a próxima!

Ja ne! ^^

* * *

**MOMENTO PROPAGANDA****: **Pode até parecer que eu não goste do Sasuke nessa fanfic, mas isso não é verdade. Adoro fanfics SasukexHina e acabei de postar uma no site, "_**Open your eyes**_" : Às vezes é difícil simplesmente abrir os olhos. A realidade é dura, mas para Sasuke o mundo dos sonhos é igualmente terrível. Havia uma menina nos seus sonhos e agora há uma mulher machucada no jardim. Havia um irmão bondoso e agora há um demônio vermelho. Luz e trevas, vingança, e também uma série de acontecimentos estranhos. Assassinatos, criaturas estranhas e perigosas rondando a noite, e nada é o que parece ser.

Haha, e, desde já adianto, essa não é mais uma fanfic sobre vampiros! Leiam e descubram o que são essas criaturas perigosas... rsrs

Terá vários casais tb, ok?

Passem lá pra me dar um alô, vou ficar imensamente feliz em recebê-los! ^^


End file.
